Whispers between the autumn leaves
by DelerithMoriwen
Summary: Sequel to Footprints in the summer's rain! KLAROLINE ALL THE WAY After nearly a decade Klaus finally finds a way to bring Caroline out of her coma safely! But when he finally brings her back, she's not the same girl as she used to be! And he has fallen back to some of his old ways. Will they find their way to each other again? Rated M
1. Chapter1:Highschools & Elemental witches

Hello all my sweethearts, And welcome to the sequel of Footprints in the summers rain. If you haven't read it yet please do so first because this all will make very little sense if you don't! I know some of you have been waiting a while for this and for that I am sorry! But I hope this makes up for it! I love all of you and hope you will enjoy the sequel as much as you did with Footprints, I love you all. Major thanks to Ashleigh_xx for being my rock! Without you both editing and listening to me b*tch this story would be long gone

* * *

Before the dawn falls on royals night  
( _It had happened on the new queens birthday)  
_ Friend and foe will meet in fight  
( _They had all gathered to protect her)  
_ For when darkness falls on the sacred land  
 _(Dark witches were starting their war on holy grounds)_

Love and fear walk hand in hand  
 _(The queen was fearful for her king, as he was for her)_  
And when the evil consumes them all  
 _(It was a night where many were lost for the cause)  
_ One of the family will finally fall  
 _(And in the end the queen sacrificed herself for her king)_

 _The world had changed a lot over the years. A once great city now ravished by war. A once iron ruler turned into a complete tyrant, over the loss of his queen. Where the city of New Orleans had thrived years ago, enjoying peace between the species and prosperity now nobody was safe. No alliances were trustworthy, at any time a friend could become foe. Family betraying family. Yet by the tyrants side was the last of families that still depended on each other. The one who stayed even in his darkest of days. Hoping that one day, his queen might return to him. In good times, and bad, after all they we're bound by a promise.  
Always and forever._

It had been 8 years 5 months and 1 day exactly since he had laid his love to sleep. He had searched high and low for a cure, for a way to wake her up. But so far every attempt had failed. Yet he would not give up. Niklaus Mikaelson was in every way a contradiction. He was both a very impatient and a very patient man. For instance he had no patience for retaliating against the once who had harmed him and his love. He had strikken instantly, both sadistic and brutal, wiping out an entire coven of witches without a second glance, savouring the blood of his victims, basking in it. But he was patient in waiting for her. He stayed true to her believing with his entire core that the day would come she could be returned to him. He had waited years for her before, what was another couple of years, a decade maybe, if in the end they would have eternity with her.

During the first week Klaus had refused to move her body. Keeping it in the spare bedroom across from his. He barely left the room staying with her, talking to her, holding her hand. The hand that carried the engagement ring he had given her. But when his siblings ha explained he could not stay by her body to protect it forever, because it would interfere with his mission to bring her back he had no choice but to place her in the one place he had sworn was never meant for her.

A coffin in the basement.

Just like all his siblings had a personal coffin, he eventually had one made for her. Unlike the others hers was in pure white, to reflect the light she bore inside her. It was lined with fine golden embellishments giving it a royal luxurious look. He would spend time there painting and drinking. The lighting wasn't as good as in his previous art room but the inspiration was a million times better. But he didn't talk to her anymore like he did in the first weeks, even opening the coffin had become to painful. It had never been more obvious how connected they had been and how his soul was missing hers. It had been physically painful for a very long while. A pain he had learned to live with but did not lessen over the years. It had left him wondering how he had survived the first 1000 years without her.

* * *

The strokes of his brushes had unmistakingly formed a picture of her face again. Her face every bit as angelic as he remembered it to be. Yet even with all his might and talent he still felt he didn't do her beauty justice. A final look at the canvas made him do what he had done to every one of his paintings that always portrayed her in the last 8 years. He broke it into pieces throwing it to the side of room. Another big gulp from his bourbon calmed the anger that was raging inside him slightly. Over the last few years he had always been angry. Even though she had asked him not to be. Who did she think she was making such a request from him. To leave him and then demand from him not to fall back into his old habits.

"Dad?!" A voice came from upstairs.

Klaus was woken from his thoughts by the voice of his daughter calling him. He wiped the most of the wet paint from his hand with the cloth that was lying next to him and regained his composure before heading back up the stairs to meet her in the hallway.

"Oh there you are, just wanted to let you know I'm home," Hope said looking at her father. She could tell he was having a bad day again.

Klaus looked at his now 13 year old daughter. In a lot of ways she had matured much too soon, like any teenager her age. He had wished for her to stay a child a little longer. To be the girl that clung to him so fiercely when she was scared. He knew she had been hurting as well under Caroline's absence. Though she never viewed her as a mother, the two of them did share a bond that could only exist between girls. After that, she grew up quickly. Rebekah had made it into a thing that at least once a month she would take Hope shopping when she was in town. Today had been one of those days.

"Please tell me there's some limit left to my credit card?" Klaus smiled at his daughter as he looked at the at least 12 bags in her hands.

"Just barely," Hope laughed pressing the credit card back into his hand and kissing her father on the cheek. "I'm going to put these bags upstairs."

"Hold on." Klaus said stopping his daughter halfway up the stairs. He had realised over the last days he had been in a bad mood and had neglected his daughter. Something he usually didn't do.

"Hm?" Hope asked turning back.

"Why don't we go out to dinner tonight, just you and me?" He asked her

Hope smiled at her father, "I'd love that dad…"

"Be ready at 7, little wolf."

Hope smiled at the nickname her father reserved just for her as she ran up the stairs to put her new outfits in her closet. Preferably before her dad or uncle Elijah saw them. Some of the stuff she bought had been a little on the risky side. Aunt 'Bekah had the best taste in clothes, but if it we're up to her father and Elijah she would be covered from head to toe like in the dark ages. She was glad her father was trying to make an effort, over the last year she had been trying to ask him something she knew was going to need convincing.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long dark curls falling to just halfway her back. She had piercing blue eyes almost like ice, just like her father and slightly fuller lips just like her mother. She wished often she could remember something of her mother's, just to find a resemblance. Everybody always told her how she was the spitting image of her father, everyone except Jackson. She only saw him around her birthday, but the last two years even then he had just send her cards and letters, he would tell her he was busy helping struggling packs but Hope knew it was because the older she got, the more he would see her mother in her eyes. And it just hurt him too bad.

Hope looked at her closet figuring out what to wear. She would be fine just putting on jeans and that awesome new leather jacket she had just gotten and going out for pizza. But on the rare occasions her father would take her out to dinner, she knew it was going to be a fancy ordeal, so a dress might be the better choice.

* * *

When she finished getting dressed it was only 6.15 she still had forty five minutes before they would leave. Hope snuck out of her bedroom and into the hallway listening carefully. The shower in her father's bathroom was still running, so he was probably still getting ready. He would be in there for at least 30 more minutes by her calculations so she did have some time. Carefully she snuck down, across the courtyard taking a left turn by the garden door straight to the cellar. She could tell her father had been in here all day. The smell of wet paint and bourbon hit her nose immediately. There were also broken paintings in the corner. She hated it when her father destroyed his art. To her seeing the broken pieces of yet another painting was like having a direct look at her father's art. After all these years, if you went far enough down it was still all shattered to pieces. Hope walked ahead to the almost illuminent coffin hidden in the back and placed her hand on it.

"Hey, it's me….dad is taking me out to dinner but I had a little time left so I figured I'd come and say hi while he's in the shower. Last time he almost caught me down here and I had to pretend I was trying to steal his booze. Uncle Kol thought I was a prodigy for trying to get drunk at my age already. Aunt 'Bekah took me shopping today. Got lots of new stuff dad and uncle Elijah would never approve off. We we're about to go to lunch when I noticed they're closing the shop you took me to for my first shopping trip. That's just sad, it's like everytime I come down to talk to you something else has changed or is gone. You really need to wake up soon Caroline. I don't know how much longer dad is going to hold on. He's more bipolar than I am, and I'm in puberty….but seriously….he needs you…...I'm asking him today. I really wish you were there for it. Be nice to have somebody on my side...he listens to you…" Hope went on talking for about 15 more minutes before deciding not to take any chances and head back upstairs.

She had started coming to Caroline's coffin about a month after she was gone. At first she would just stare at it holding on to the snowglobe she had gotten for her birthday and then eventually falling asleep. Her family would have complete panic attacks because they wouldn't be able to find her for about half an hour before realising where she had gone too. Eventually her father had said that it was enough and though he didn't actually forbid her to come down here, she knew he disapproved very much. Hope just didn't feel it was worth the constant fight. She and her father had the same temper and when they fought it was always fireworks.

"You look fancy." Klaus said smiling at his daughter as he guided her to his car.

"I figured we weren't just going out for pizza." Hope shrugged.

"Right you are little wolf." klaus smiled as he drove them to the restaurant.

It was a ridiculously fancy place. One of those places the waiter would drape the napkin over her lap, and prizes just weren't mentioned on the menu's because you knew that whatever you did order it was going to cost you a lot. Hope watched her father order a bottle of wine as she got a glass of water. It remained silent until they ordered. Once they did and the waiter took their menu's away it was Klaus who opened the conversation.

"So your Aunt Freya tells me you're developing quite the talent for the craft." he started.

"Yeah, I love it, you can do some seriously cool stuff with magic." Hope smiled brightly.

"As long as you learn to control yourself, don't want a repeat of when you blew up that Cabin in the bayou."

"That was one time 7 years ago dad, and Uncle Kol scared me…" Hope sighed.

"Yeah well Uncle Kol learned his lesson when he didn't have eyebrows for weeks." Klaus snickered.

Hope laughed at the memory of that.

"How are things with the new tutor going?" Klaus finally asked.

"He's ok." Hope shrugged.

"You don't seem that excited little wolf."

Well..now was as good a time as any to ask….

"Dad I want to go to a normal school next year….no more home school." Hope blurted out.

"Absolutely not….too dangerous." Klaus said throwing his fork down, they had had this conversation before.

"Dad it's high school….not the military…."

"You will take your classes at home with your tutor, I pay that man good money to give you the best possible education." Klaus argued.

"But it's not normal!" Hope tried to reason.

"You are not a normal child either."

"But I want to be! I'm so sick of being stuck between the walls of the compound, I want to go to class and hang out in the halls with my friends, have a new teacher every period, I wanna go to prom with a date!"

"You will definitely NOT be dating." Klaus said in a final tone glaring at her.

"SO WE'RE NOT EVEN DISCUSSING THIS?!" Hope shouted getting up from her chair.

"Hope you're making a scene please sit down." Klaus said not looking at her.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." Hope muttered giving her dad the evil eye before storming off.

Klaus sighed deeply putting his utensils down on the table. Teenagers were a handful. He put some money on the table before walking after her. He found his daughter sulking by the car. She was making it very clear she was avoiding his gaze tapping her little foot in annoyance. She looked very much like her mother this way. Anger grew in him as she deliberately tried to annoy him tapping her fingers and taking loud sighs.

"Come on then out with it!" He grunted just as he turned of the parking lot.

"It's not fair you never listen to me!" Hope started shouting again.

"I am your father sweetheart, the whole idea is that you listen to ME" Klaus tried to keep his head calm.

"I'm practically an adult! I'm entitled to an opinion and a say in this!" Hope responded.

"The fact that you think that is proof of how immature you still are, I said no and that will be the end of it!"

"You know i'm not one of your minions you can just order around dad….stop controlling every aspect of my life you are suffocating me!"

"I am protecting you"

"No...you are holding me back"

They arrived at the compound.

"You are barely 13 you think you know better than me?" Klaus asked.

"I am not a child anymore! Stop treating me like a 5 year old"

"Then stop throwing a temper tantrum like a 5 year old"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING YOU ARE THE FREAKING KING OF TEMPER TANTRUMS"

"WATCH YOUR WORDS YOUNG LADY I AM STILL YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME!" Klaus started to get really angry now.

"AAARGH! FORGET IT YOU NEVER LISTEN!" Hope stormed off upstairs to her bedroom slamming the door shut.

Klaus rubbed his temple, like every discussion he had with his daughter this had escalated very quickly. He grabbed himself a glass of bourbon and stood in front of the fireplace when his phone went off.

"This better be important Kol" Klaus spat through his phone.

"Get on a plane to France brother….It's time..."

* * *

 _ **Earlier that day**_

Kol Mikaelson had always been a ladies man. He had a flair about him that he knew how to play out well. His rugged good looks combined with that boyish grin had earned him a place in a lot of beds, giving him access to great sources of information. It wasn't that he whored himself out for the sake of the retrieval of information. It was just a bonus he got laid. The last girl had been no different. Mary-Alice Augustine had come from a long line of witches. Her line had been ancient, dating back to the early days when even he had been human. His mother had had a Augustine witch over from the borders of France back when they were human. Their magic was very nature bound. Basing more on the elements.

In time the Augustine Coven had grown large and was split up into four new covens. And that had been the birth of the Water witches, Earth witches, Wind witches and Fire witches. Young sweet Mary-Alice was a founding witch and she didn't even know it. Through the years a lot of them had forsaken their craft, elemental magic was risky and unstable. People had died more often than with other covens. The witch trials had hit them hard. Finding a witch of each element was impossible. Yet there were rumors, rumors of a coven forming here in the middle of France, where just like the old days, all elemental witches would be reunited like one coven. They had lived in great secrecy and practiced in well hidden places Mary-Alice was the key into finding them. He had been working her for the past year, gaining her trust. Teaching her magic. Modern witches did not practice in covens anymore. They practiced rogue by themselves, not bound by the rules and obligations of a leader.

"Come back to bed Ben." Mary-Alice whispered seductively caressing the silk sheets she was wrapped in.

Ben had been the name he had taken on, just in case she had magical friends who could link his real name to his reputation as an Original vampire.

"We vampires need very little sleep darling," Kol said dismissively flipping through a grimoire as he sat at the chair that was in front of a vanity with his feet up on the dresser. His eyes widened ever so slightly at a page in the middle of the grimoire.

"Who said I was talking about sleep," she grinned lowering the sheets a little to reveal her nakedness.

"Sorry darling I would love to do all sorts of things to you but I have business to attend to."Kol shot back with a wicked smile as he grabbed his remaining garments from the dresser and started to dress himself again.

"You make me feel like a cheap bootycall Ben." Mary-Alice murmured slightly annoyed running her hand through her dark black curls so they fell on her left shoulder.

"Don't pout darling it is not attractive." Kol leant over the bed kissing her softly to cure her from her mood.

Mary-Alice was by all means a beautiful woman her skin was the colour of coffee and she had big brown eyes with thick lashes she could bat in a way that made many men's knees quiver. Her hair was almost shoulder length in thick luscious curls like waterfalls down. Her body curved in a way that would make many men dizzy. Yet Kol couldn't stop comparing her to….

It had been so many years since Davina. But time runs differently when you are over a thousand years old . It still pained him as if it were only yesterday. He had taken on the quest of finding the right coven of witches to bring Caroline back for two reasons. One: Even with all the resentment there had been between them, Nik was still his brother and he didn't wish the pain of losing the one you loved onto him. Second: If there was this way to bring Caroline back, maybe they could….

It was a long shot but a shot nonetheless.

He continued his train of thoughts all the way out of Mary-Alice's apartment till he was in his car driving off. Only then he recovered the grimoire along with an amulet he had stolen from the dresser from the inside of his jacket.

* * *

Klaus was packing his luggage, a small suitcase with just the bare essentials. A few jeans, some henley's, even the original hybrid needed fresh underwear and his toothbrush. His passport resting firmly in the inside pocket as he took another fully packed suitcase out of the walk in closet. He had kept a few of her stuff packed at all time for a fast departure. He decided against bringing the coffin with him to France. Traveling with the coffin always proved more difficult when traveling last minute. And he had been disappointed before. There had been two or three times Kol had thought he found the solution but ended up being wrong. So Klaus had refrained from taking Caroline with him before he knew for sure. But Kol had been working this lead for the last 2 and a half years so he would go check it out, talk to the coven and if there was a chance this would work he would let Elijah and Stefan fly over with her. There was a knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Klaus responded slightly annoyed as he closed his suitcase and placed it next to Caroline's by the door.

"Aunt Freya just filled me in." Hope whispered as she came through the door her eyes turned to the floor. She was still unsure of her father's mood after their fight earlier.

"I'm leaving right now." Klaus said in a monotone voice, he wasn't sure if he was still being stubborn or forget the whole thing since recent developments.

"Can I come?" Hope asked tentatively sitting on the side of her father's bed as she diverted her look to the packed suitcases.

There was a moment of silence.

"Dad please, I want to be there if it works...and I want to be there for you when it doesn't." Hope whispered playing with the necklace she was wearing. It was the bird pendant that had belonged to her father when he was a child and afterwards gave to Caroline. When she was finally placed in her coffin they had taken it off placing it in a jewelry box she had owned. When snooping around in it Hope had found the necklace and recognised it immediately, since then she wore it tucked under her clothes.

Klaus sighed deeply a frown creasing his forehead over the decision. It would mean letting her go out of the safety of the compound which they had fought over just a few hours before. But he knew how much it would mean to her and didn't feel like fighting again right did he have the time. It had struck a chord with him also that she said she wanted to be by his side for this. Like him aside from pubescent anger his daughter often didn't show her emotions. A trait of the family perhaps. And given how he Kol and Elijah would all be in france and Rebekah was still somewhere in New Zealand leaving her here would leave her solely under the protection of Freya during his stay. He trusted his sister but she was just one witch and the city was in war.

"Ok, pack your bag really quickly." He finally said making his decision.

Hope grabbed her suitcase from behind the door flashing her father the biggest smile. "Already packed one." she said her previous frustration already forgotten.

* * *

"They found the witches residing in France." a woman with hair like flames whispered staring into the fire. Fire had no secrets to her.

"Let them try, it will never work." The slightly older man replied studying one of the many scrolls that laid around the penthouse. He resembled the younger woman, though his hair was not the colour of flames it still had a almost rusty colour in the sun. But on dark days it was nearly black and today was a dark day. Lately most days had been.

"You know it will…" The woman said annoyed throwing her hand into the flames to remove the images she saw. It didn't burn her.

"No self-respecting witch would aid a vampire." The man said getting up from his chair and walking to the kitchen for a glass of water.

"I did…" The woman said sadly as she reminisced about her younger days.

"You were young and inexperienced Alexis, you didn't know any better, you do now.." The man said to the girl named Alexis as he sipped from his water.

Alexis stared at her surroundings, this latest penthouse was beautiful, it overlooked the river and the city. It was peaceful. Water would hide their location as they were still hunted, so it was convenient as well as beautiful. "Yeah so it would seem." she whispered in doubt.

"Do not tell me you approve of their ways sister." The man slammed down the glass in annoyance. It shattered in million pieces like so many things would do when he got worked up. Though he claimed to be in control of his powers. Alexis knew better.

"You know I don't Jeff, but she was good to me, we made her a pawn in a war she had nothing to do with." Alexis sighed getting up from the moroccan weaved rug underneath her.

"Are witches not more free in the quarter since the wars? Are they not able to practice their craft in peace without having to do the vampire's bidding, are we not stronger because of this?! We single handedly defeated the reigning king of New Orleans, a goddamn original vampire...THE Original Hybrid, you have to play at your foe's weakness Alexis, she was his weakness, besides it isn't like we killed her." Jeff was getting really worked up now, his sister had grown more defiant towards him as she got older. It had been easier to manipulate her when she was in her teens. To abuse her desire for a family into his plan.

"Yes." Alexis murmured looking away from him. She still didn't like confrontation with him.

"Let him try to get his queen back, even if it works, there is always plan B," Jeff smiled smugly. He walked to his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The time is near sister, we will defeat them soon, and then we can stop running, we can take the city and make it our home again, an asylum for witches from all over the world…. We can create a new family….isn't that what you want?"

"Yes...I do…"

Jeff squeezed her shoulder slightly before giving her a more sympathetic smile. The allure of family and safety always convinced her. "Then let's go, we have matters to attend to and I need you by my side for this." he explained.

* * *

Kol walked into the townhouse without any hesitance. Throughout the years he had completely dismissed any fear he should have had of walking into a coven full of young uncontrolled powerful witches. They had heard him coming and the leader, a woman with a tight grey bun met him directly.

"You have no business here, Original." She said in a stern voice chanting words under her breath, they did not affect him. The woman's eyes widened.

"Good, you know who I am, that saves us trouble, don't even try with your silly little chants, I came prepared." Kol said in a matter of fact tone showing him the amulet from under his jacket. "I trust you know what this is?"

"What did you to Mary-Alice!" The woman screeched in shock as she stood in front of the young girls that looked frightened protecting them.

"Nothing she didn't thoroughly enjoy." Kol said smugly flashing a million dollar smile towards the woman. The horror on her face was delightful. "I trust you know why I'm here?" he went on.

"Yes, and you can leave from where you came because we will never help you!" The woman said shaking in anger. For a lady who looked like she was well headed to her 80's, she still possessed a fire in her.

"Now you see, that's a problem, because Niklaus is already on his way and he's less patient than I am, and not so forgiving either." Kol went on knowing mentioning his brothers name would shake them to the core. After years the name Klaus still brought fear to people's hearts. His escapades since Caroline's come hadn't helped.

"Klaus...is here?" The woman said letting out a shaky breath.

"He will be shortly….now two way I see it is, we have two options, one; we wait until he gets here you try and refuse him and this will get bloody quickly...or you and I make a peaceful deal, nobody gets hurt, you aide us and in return I will even give you something for your efforts." Kol said taking the grimoire back from his inside pocket for dramatic effect. Good thing it wasn't that large.

"Is that…" The grey haired woman asked taking a step forward.

"The elemental grimoire yes, quite a nifty thing, even I didn't know a few of these spells." Kol said faking his interest as he flipped through the old dusty thing.

"You can read that?" The woman asked reaching out her hand to touch it.

"Yes." Kol responded as he slapped the book shut before the witch's fingers could touch it. "It's written in aramaic, an old dead language...hasn't been used in nearly a thousand years….except that I was raised in it ….so help us out and not only will I gave you this...I will help you translate it...do we have a deal?"

"Why would you do that?" The woman wearily wandered as she was still blocking the girls from Kol.

"The spell I need to free my brothers mate is in that book. I can read it, but I cannot use it, you can't read it, but your girls can use it… it requires a witch of each element, you posses that….if you scratch my back I'll scratch yours etc etc…" Kol said sitting himself in a chair and putting his feet up lazily. "Now do we have a deal." he asked extending his hand.

"Promise me my girls won't be harmed,they are still young." The old woman walked further towards Kol tentatively extending her hand.

"Scout's honor!" Kol said holding his two fingers up .

"Then we have a deal Mister Mikaelson." The woman shook Kol's hand.

"Wonderful!" Kol exclaimed shaking it back a little too eager.

* * *

Klaus was tapping his fingers nervously on the plane to France. This was taking far too long. They had been flying for hours now and started to descent. Nerves made him hungry and due to the urgency of the flight he hadn't been able to compel himself a private plane. Therefor he was hungry. And his anxiousness didn't make it any better.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons bientôt arriver à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, nous vous demandons de rester assis jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement arrêtés. Nous espérons néanmoins que cela vous aidera dans vos recherches." the voice throughout the speaker said in a friendly voice.

"What did they say?" Hope asked looking at her father with a tilted head. She had removed her headphones that she had used to listen to the music of whatever band she was into this week.

"That we're arriving and to stay in your seat." Klaus explained in short words his eyes still peaking out of the window scanning to calculate how many minutes it would take.

"Will uncle Kol be waiting for us?" Hope asked again trying to distract her father as she put her headphone's away.

"No he sent me the address, I'll drive…" Klaus replied

"I've never seen Paris before." Hope dreamed staring at the postcard she had gotten from the flight attendant.

"Well little wolf, if all goes well I'll take both of you out for a few days before we go back." Klaus smiled at his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Hope smiled putting her headphones back on.

"You have a beautiful daughter, you must have been really young when you had her…." The blonde flight attendant said as she passed by for the millionth time obviously trying to flirt.

"You have no idea…" Klaus laughed to himself thinking he was probably the oldest father in the world...well not probably definitely.

* * *

After they landed they got their luggage and took the rented car to the address Kol ha texted them. The loft he was staying in was just a little out of the city of Paris. From the outside it looked like an old factory, with worn down brick and aluminum structures, they had to take an old elevator with beautifully crafted metalwork all the way up to the top floor. From there on the scenery could not be more different. It was all white and modern supplied with every comfort you could possibly want.

"There's the prettiest girl in the whole world." a familiar voice greeted them as soon as the doors opened.

"Hi uncle Kol." Hope smiled giving him a very tight hug. It had been over a year since she saw him.

"If I knew you were coming sooner I'd have time to wrap it up but….it'll do just fine this way," Kol said taking a book from the side table. "It has the best love spells in the world in it….not that you would need any ofcourse."

"You want to explain that to him, he thinks I'm not allowed to date until I'm at least his age…" Hope said nodding to her father.

"Come on now Nik, when we were her age we would…" Kol started, Hope always loved the stories uncle Kol had from when they were her age.

"Where's the witch brother." Klaus quickly interrupted to keep him from enlightening his daughter with their childhood endeavours and because he had officially run out of patience now.

"Ready to meet you in the kitchen brother, thought it might be better to talk on home turf… Darling why don't you and I go to lunch, you must be starving and there really is nothing like a good french bistro." Kol held out his arm to his niece.

The two of them left the loft again, leaving Klaus to talk to the witch in private.

"You know who I am.." Klaus said as he walked into the kitchen letting one hand rest on the countertop.

The witch merely nodded.

"Do you know what I want from you." he continued looking at her with his darkest gaze.

"To revive your mate." the woman said hesitantly trying not to release her eyes from his to not show weakness.

"Can you do it?" Klaus asked wasting no time, he had waited long enough.

"I believe so." The woman replied nodding trying to stand her ground against the original hybrid.

"Do you know what will happen to you and your coven should you try and cross me?"

"I know of your reputation, I will not risk my girls by crossing you...you have my word…" The woman said "If your brother keeps your promise to me, I will keep mine to you…"

"Marvelous , let's get to talking then." Klaus said sitting down.

* * *

It had taken a couple of days to get things in order but it had seemed that this time they really did have a solution to bring back Caroline. The elemental grimoire required as the guessed a witch from each element in order to match the power that was used to put the hex on Caroline, along with a talisman from each element. Luckily Kol had spent years stealing through different museums and covens to acquire them. For water they used a bright transparent blue rock in an oval shape that was marked with the ancient rune for water carved in it. For earth a bright gold pendant shaped like a perfect round that held grains of dirt from a sacred burial ground it also held the ancient rune for Earth. For air a beautifully woven dreamcatcher that sparkled in the daylight, it was believed to have been made by an ancient indian tribe that held secrets of air magic. And lastly for fire an amulet in bronze with a large ruby in the middle, hexed by Esther herself who had always favoured the fire element.

The spell itself had contained 3 separate parts. First they would de-link Caroline's life force from Klaus'. They would bring her to the edge of death. Klaus had fought this matter harshly pressing that there should be another way, but even Freya herself thought this to be the best possible option. If not the only one. Then they would make sure to attach the part of Caroline soul that was split again and bring her back from the dead. It seemed like an easy job, too easy. Klaus had a bad feeling about this. But he had no choice, leaving her stuck on the other side all alone was no longer an option either. However lonely he felt without her, she would be a hundred times as lonely all by herself all these years.

After 3 days Elijah and Stefan arrived with the coffin. They had placed Caroline comfortably on the bed her body still horribly grey and desiccated. Still she looked beautiful in he innocent lacey white summer dress like an angel that had fallen from grace and was about to be awakened. Klaus had made sure to have her favorite type of blood bag on hold, she was bound to be hungry after so many years. The old witch had brought four girls one of each element, each the best in their own field or so she claimed. The girls and the old lady had formed a pentagram around Caroline, the candles were lit and each girl had the talisman for her element.

They were ready to bring her back.

"Why don't we all go back to residing in the parlor and let Niklaus stay here with the witches. If we all wait by her bedside it might be too much of an ordeal for the young girl." Elijah said diplomatically as he guided everybody through the elaborately decorated double doors.

Klaus just nodded in gratitude towards his brother watching Caroline intently for any signs of life.

As the witches began chanting their flames began to burn brighter. Klaus could tell there was a power present in the room. Tension prickling in the air like needles scratching softly into his flesh. The words were a mixture of latin and ancient aramaic, something that struck him as odd. It was only then he realised it was the girls who were chanting in latin, something about the power of elements binding souls together again. While the old witch was chanting in old aramaic, with a horrible accent he found, i was clear she was not a native speaker like he and his siblings were. She prayed to an ancient goddess, something he had heard his mother do many times before. After what seemed like hours of chanting they finally stopped. Both the girls and their mentor deeply out of breath.

"Why are you stopping?!" Klaus asked looking at the oldest witch.

"It is done, she will start awakening soon." The woman nodded as she blew out her candle.

"You mean to tell me...it worked?" Klaus asked in shock, after the many disappointments he had had he found it hard to believe.

"Did you doubt me ?" The witch asked.

Klaus could only speed next to Caroline's side grabbing her already softening hand as he stared at her. If you watched closely you could see the life coming back to her, finally this was happening, finally he was getting his bright and shining light back. "Thank you." he nodded towards the old witch.

"You are welcome." the old witch nodded back. "I will be taking my girls back now, they are worn out, this spell had been hard on them."

"If this spell has worked and you have brought her back, not only will my brother help you with the translating of the grimoire, me and my family will make sure you and your girls are never harmed again, you will be under our protection as long as you chose." Klaus said stretching out his hand to the old woman as she smiled at the gesture and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Mister Mikaelson." And with that the witches left the loft.

* * *

It took a few hours for her to wake. Klaus didn't view it as strange because he remembered from when he had pulled the dagger out of their hearts it had taken them a while to heal from the desiccation as well, and they were original vampire' was not so he figured it would take her longer. Nonetheless he waited by her side patiently as the colour came back to her skin. The others had taken turns keeping them company. Elijah first, followed by Hope who had sat on the other side holding Caroline's other hand until she had fallen asleep. She was guided to another bedroom for rest by Kol and replaced by Stefan until finally a moan escaped her lips and her eyes had started to flutter.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered softly his voice filled with emotion as she looked at him.

"My head…" Caroline's words broke her voice hoarse from years of silence.

Kaus handed her the cup of blood that had been resting on the nightstand next to the bed "Drink love, you'll feel better in a bit I promise"

Caroline took the cup as Klaus helped her sit up straight before she drank from it. After a few sips her face was overtaken by a look of horror as she threw the cup against the wall shattering it into a thousand different pieces.

"Oh my god is that blood!?" She said panicky backing away from Klaus to the headboard.

Klaus looked at her in confusion.

"What the hell kind of doctor are you?" she asked pushing him away with her hands.

"Doctor? Sweetheart it's me…" Klaus grabbed her hand.

"Who the hell are you? and why are you trying to feed me blood?!" Caroline looked at stefan. "Stefan? What the hell is going on here? Where did everybody go?"

Klaus just looked at her, his hybrid heart starting to break at the reality of what was going on. Caroline was freaking out.

"Care, Care it's ok...he's only trying to help….hey….look at me...What do you remember happening?" Stefan asked holding her hand tightly to reassure her and calm her down.

Caroline was still shaking. "I don't know….I was in the car with matt and Tyler and all of a sudden Tyler got this really bad migraine or something….and he crashed the car…..next thing i know I was in the hospital and...Elena was there she….she…...Oh my god Elena tried to kill me?!" Caroline started freaking out again.

"Caroline….Caroline that wasn't Elena, that was Katherine….." Stefan pleaded with her. "Care….that was nearly 14 years ago…."

* * *

Ok there we go! Chapter 1 hope you guys all liked it. Now I know it's been a bit of a build up chapter but every good story needs one lol! I started with mine!

Please let me know what you think leave a review or send me a message

Lots of love

Eve


	2. Chapter 2: Swearwords & Connections

Hello my darlings!

I'm sorry this took over two weeks i've just been going through alot of personal drama I will deffinatly not bore you guys with and it's made me sort of forget about writing or not in the mood for it. But it should be done by tuesday so i'm back and I won't forget about you guys I'm sorry really I am because you're support means the world to me!

I hope you guys like this chapter it's still a little build up but I promise we'll get our Klaroline soon I have some things I really want to do. There's a ball coming up in one of the next chapters that is going to be fun!.

Loads of thanks to all the reviewers , this first chapter had gotten so much response it really made me smile so thank you all of you! I could not be more grateful or humbled by this!

Enjoy!

* * *

"That was nearly 14 years ago." The words rolled out of Stefan's mouth so carefully that it felt like they would explode if spoken any louder.

Caroline just stared at her surroundings trying to take in what was happening. She was lying in a bed that was to big and comfortable to be a hospital bed and a room to lavishly embellished to be of any medical facility. She tried hard to remember what had happened but only saw visions. Her and Matt in the car with Tyler, crashing. She remembered being in pain so bad an then none at all, she remembered Damon coming to her bed doing something to her. An image of Damon crossed her mind. He had bitten her. Drank from her. Her blood. It fell into place right then and there.

"Am I a…..Vampire?" Caroline whispered shakily grasping the silk bedsheets she was lying under. She was so thirsty.

"Yes…" Stefan nodded trying to give her his most understanding look.

"Are you one?" She continued her questioning.

"We all are Caroline…" Stefan whispered gesturing to him and Klaus.

"Who are you?" Caroline asked looking at the ridiculously handsome man who sat at her other side. Even with her whole world rocked to it's core there was no denying his presence filled the room.

The man was lost for words. It seemed utterly uncharacteristic for him, even though she didn't know him.

"Caroline, Klaus is one of the Original vampire's turned by a witch nearly a thousand years ago basically our creator." Stefan tried to explain gently still holding on to her hand.

"Why is he at my bed then?" Caroline asked looking at him with confused eyes.

Stefan looked at the man named Klaus who now had no expression what so ever on his face. It was terrifying. He was basically just staring blankly at her like some evil stalker.

"Because …..you're engaged to him."

Caroline stared at her hands only now noticing the enormous ring on her finger. A big blue lapis lazuli rock with specs of gold and silver in it, like a nighttime sky with a million stars around it were small diamonds all set around. The first thing she thought was that it must have been a crown jewel placed on her hand by mistake. In an instant she pulled it off from her finger in a panic. Throwing on the bed like it was a snake trying to bite her.

"Care no don't!" Stefan yelled trying to stop her but he was too late.

Caroline felt her skin starting to burn like it was being torched. Different shades of pink and red bubbling away on her arms. She screamed in agony at the pain. In an instant she felt herself being pushed to the corner of the room Stefan holding her by both shoulders panting. He looked at her like she was insane.

The man named Klaus casually walked over to the window closing its curtains to prevent the sunlight from coming in. He then picked up the ring on the foot of the bed and brought it back to her.

"You might want to keep on to that love." He said in an ice cold voice holding out his hand to her where the ring rested in his palm.

Caroline looked at him fearfully debating whether she should trust the man claiming to be her fiance or not.

"The ring is magically spelled to keep us from burning in the sunlight Care, I have one too, see?" Stefan said holding up his hand to show his ring to her.

Caroline took the ring from his hand, a small electric shock going through her as her hand touched his.

"What was that?" She gasped staring at his hand as she put the ring pack on her finger. But the man named Klaus did not respond, he simply sat back into his seat and gestured her back into the bed. Caroline obeyed feeling a light on her legs anyways. He just stared at her intently making her very uncomfortable. There was just no way she was engaged to that.

When she started muttering about how confused she was Stefan had eventually start explaining her life to her. A very strange experience. He started by explaining that Katherine, who had turned her although it was with Damon's blood resembled Elena so much because they were doppelgangers. He then explained what doppelgangers were. Caroline had asked about Matt a Stefan explained that they had broken up shortly after she was turned and she ended up having a relationship with Tyler who was both werewolf and vampire. Caroline was repulsed by the idea of Tyler and she had then heard how she had finally found her way to Klaus, who was also a wolf and vampire hybrid but he was the original one and somehow that was different. Apparently being a vampire had been natural to her. From pretty early on she had extraordinary control over her bloodlust. Caroline felt as though they now expected her to be as in control as she was before. Eventually Caroline asked the question Stefan had been dreading answering.

"Where's my mom? Shouldn't she be here? I should call her." Caroline sat up straighter looking for some form of a cell on her nightstand.

"Care….I'm so sorry." Stefan whispered grabbing her hand again.

Caroline's eyes fell as she felt them water. There was so much information that had been given to her she felt numb by the last piece. She wanted to cry her eyes out, but couldn't all that was left was a sick feeling and a light head.

"What happened?" she asked still staring at her blankets.

"A brain tumor, you did everything you could…" Stefan started to explain but Caroline drowned his words sinking deeper and deeper into her thoughts. Eventually she spoke again.

"So both my parents died, my boyfriend dumped me because a vampire, I'm engaged to somebody I don't even know, all my friends have either died or aged far beyond me and I'm a vampire so this is all forever? Why did you wake me?" She asked looking at both men utterly broken.

"Care...we.." Stefan started trying to find the right words.

"No seriously why? You should've let me to rot at least I wouldn't know any better then…" Caroline started working herself up.

With that Klaus stood up. His face full of rage as he walked out slamming the door. His hands were itching for a kill, the lust for blood throbbing in his throat. How could he after all these years get her back only to realise she has no recollection of him. What kind of mockery was this.

"Where's he going?" Caroline asked confused, anger and rebellion about her situation coursing through her body. Why was she so thirsty?

"I don't think you want to know." Stefan said scratching the back of his head trying to be nonchalant.

There was another knocking on the door as soon as Klaus had left. Caroline wondered why he had returned so quickly thinking this man was very intimidating and quick tempered. But when the door opened there was a young girl in her early teens looking at her with a very big smile before running up to her and jumping on the bed. Even though she had vampire strength the surprise of the way the young girl hugged her knocked her over completely.

"You're really awake!" The girl squealed so loud it nearly pierced Caroline's ears.

Caroline was about to respond asking the girl who she was when the smell hit her. Both the man named Klaus and Stefan had been vampires, this girl was obviously human and Caroline could smell the blood coursing through her veins. She could hear her heartbeat and all she could think about was sinking her teeth into the young girl. She could feel blood rushing through her head making her dizzy.

When the veins on Caroline's face darkened underneath Caroline's eyes Stefan instantly reacted pulling Hope from Caroline and keeping her behind his back. The situation was difficult enough without that kind of accident happening. If Caroline had no memories of when she was a vampire she had no idea how to control her bloodlust either.

"Stay behind me." Stefan ordered the young girl never taking his eyes off Caroline like she was a wild animal about to attack. In many ways she was.

"Care, look at me, not her… look at me breathe. I know it's hard but focus, you don't want to hurt a young girl….Breath through it." He tried to calm her down.

Caroline's eyes turned pitch dark, her fangs showing as growled at Stefan. Her eyes went from dark and hungry to pure panic as she started to realise she wanted nothing more than to rip the young girls throat out. She growled deeply again lowering herself like a cat getting ready to make a leap.

"Hope you need to go back outside…." Stefan warned.

"What is going on? Caroline it's me…." Hope frantically pleaded

Caroline was still breathing rapidly her fangs showing and her eyes darker than the night sky.

"She doesn't have her memories right now, she's unstable, go wait outside Hope." Stefan pressured the girl again .

And then Caroline lunged straight towards Stefan trying to get to the girl. Stefan caught her half way holding her back trying to talk sense into her. But Caroline had been without blood to long and the scent of witches blood was so intoxicating it was the only thing she could think off.

"Get. Out. NOW" Stefan barked at hope.

Hope ran out of the room closing the door behind her and Stefan held his tight grip on Caroline.

"Care...look at me, look into my eyes….please don't make me break your neck already…" He said trying to get eye contact with her.

With the scent of blood not in her immediate proximity Caroline did seem to calm down little by little. Her breathing began to slow down and after about a minute her fangs retracted and her eyes went back to the same light blue color they usually had.

"I'm sorry." She whispered covering her mouth backing away.

"You good? Are you going to be able to control yourself?" Stefan asked still blocking the way to the door.

Caroline simply nodded and Stefan let his arms down his arms.

"Who was that girl?" Caroline asked

"I don't know how much more you can handle right now Care." Stefan said looking at his best friend worried. This was too much for one person to handle in an hour.

"Is she….mine?" Caroline asked with a gasp nearly choking. The math could work. The girl looked in her early teens, she would have been born in the timespan she had forgotten.

"No...no… She's I guess your step daughter to be." Stefan explained trying to keep her calm. "She's Klaus' daughter."

"But I thought vampire's couldn't have children?" Caroline asked confused falling back onto the bed.

"Klaus is a hybrid, her mother was a wolf, his wolf side procreated with hers, and so she was born." Stefan said sitting next to her carefully placing his hand on her knee. "Her birth mother died giving birth to her, to girl looked up to you, she loves you."

"Oh god...poor thing. I attacked her." Caroline said shakily tears fighting their way back up again.

"She'll be fine Caroline, right now you need to focus on yourself, feed again, make sure it doesn't happen again, you used to be the queen of self control, you just need to feed." Stefan said trying to reassure her.

* * *

Klaus returned around nightfall blood on his hands and clothes. He walked into the loft and went straight for the bathroom washing his hands. The water turning deep crimson as he cleaned his hands. His mind was still raging with an anger trembling his body. He grabbed the snow white expensive towels cleaning the rest off of his face and shirt before deciding the shirt was ruined anyways. He pulled the light grey henley over his head and threw it in the trash letting out an annoyed grunt. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment taking in his bewildered look and threw a bottle of hand soap at his reflection. The mirror shattered into a million pieces. There was knocking on the door.

"What?!" Klaus barked at the door pulling it open.

"Niklaus for god's sake please refer from taking your anger out on your surroundings your daughter is in the house, not to mention you don't want to scare Caroline in her fragile state." Elijah said looking annoyed at his younger brother.

"There is no god Elijah." Klaus muttered resting with his back against the bathroom sink furniture.

"What did the witch say?" Elijah asked picking up the white towel stained with blood and folding it neatly even though it was obviously ruined.

"How did you know I went to see the witches? " Klaus fired back walking out of the bathroom into one of the spare bedrooms that held his suitcase.

"Because I know you Niklaus, you are my brother I know what you are going to do before you even know yourself most of the time." Elijah followed his younger brother.

Klaus took a new shirt out of his bags and pulled it over his head. "She said it was probably a mistake in translation, in the spell they brought her back from the dead basically, only she died before she turned and that's why they brought her back to this moment."

"Is she going to get her memories back?" Elijah inquired following his brothers movements with his eye.

"Maybe, maybe not.." Klaus grumbled trying to decide if he could get the blood of his shoes or just throw those out as well.

Elijah sighed looking at all the blood Klaus carried on him. "Please tell you didn't kill the witch."

"I didn't kill the witch." Klaus stated in a monotone voice throwing out the shoes.

"Really?" Elijah said in shock at Klaus revelation.

"No I killed her, but you asked me not to tell you." Klaus smartassed Elijah moving out the door again.

"We called Freya while you were gone, she might be able to help so best thing to do is get the girl back home, while I stay here and try and control the damage you did." Elijah said annoyed finalizing their conversation.

"Do what you must Elijah, how is she?" Klaus said walking back to the kitchen in search of a blood bag. Elijah was getting tired of following him all around the loft when he was this restless.

"She's sitting out on the deck staring blankly into space, what do you think Niklaus." Elijah rolled his eyes. "You know at some point you have to go talk to her, this avoiding game your playing will not help the situation." Elijah handed him two cups of tea making a point.

"I will, just not right now. I have more business to attend to." Klaus said

"What kind of bussines?" Elijah asked looking at his younger brother cockeyed.

"Nothing to be concerned about, yet." Klaus muttered.

"Dad?" Hope walked through the kitchen door.

"Hey, why are you still up?" Klaus asked looking at the time.

"I couldn't sleep…" Hope said scoffing her feet.

"Why not?" Klaus asked frowning putting away the blood bag, he tried not to feed around his daughter.

There was a silence.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked looking at Elijah with his signature death glare.

"There was an incident shortly after you left." Elijah said calmly.

"Uncle Elijah you promised not to tell!, it's nothing dad i'm fine!" Hope said panicky trying not to make a big deal out of this.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?!" Klaus shouted.

Elijah looked at his niece urging her to explain. Hope figured she might as well, if the story of what happened was told by her uncle he would probably tell it the wrong way anyway.

"It was my fault really… After you went out...I ran into the room to see Caroline, and I might have jumped on the bed to hug her… but she was scared and really hungry and I didn't know she lost all memory of being a vampire or how to control the urges so.."

Klaus vamped to his daughter checking her on bitemarks rather roughly.

"Nothing happened! Stefan got in between us just in time, and Caroline was rather calm quickly, really it was my fault dad." Hope rambled.

"Until she's better you're not to go around her again!" Klaus stated looking at his daughter firmly.

"Dad no!" Hope protested.

"You heard me young lady … I will not risk your safety do you understand me?"

"No way in hell!" Hope screamed.

"Hope, LANGUAGE!" Elijah scolded.

"Yes way in hell!" Klaus argued.

"NIKLAUS LANGUAGE" Elijah looked at Klaus.

"Argh fuck this!" Hope cursed.

"HOPE!" Elijah felt like he was being ignored.

"You will respect my command or so help me I will goddamn make you!"

"WILL EVERYBODY WATCH THEIR LANGUAGE PLEASE?" Elijah raised his voice.

"Oh shut up!" both of them said at the same time glaring at Elijah.

At the end all three of them sighed deeply before going separate ways. Hope went to her room slamming the door and Klaus headed out of the door again also slamming it before he left the loft. Elijah dropped himself on the seat thinking viking wars or hybrid transitions were less stress then this.

* * *

After about an hour or two Hope emerged from her room again checking to see if the living area was empty. When it was she slowly walked to the balcony where she found Caroline, dressed in the same white dress she was put to rest in. The wind was blowing heavily now making her hair fly all over her. She shivered slightly but otherwise was standing perfectly still, like a statue in a storm. Slowly Hope walked through the glass door leading to the balcony.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on an unstable vampire." Caroline smiled turning around. She looked very sad, but more like the Caroline Hope had remembered.

"You won't hurt me… I know you." Hope smiled taking a place next to Caroline hunching slightly over the railing as both of them overlooked the city of Paris.

"Yeah apparently, I don't remember anything about my life, I just find all of this so hard to believe, how can you have a connection to somebody you don't remember? I'm sorry." Caroline said not taking her eyes of the few pedestrians still roaming the late night streets.

Hope felt a jab in her chest. Caroline really didn't remember her. She played with the bird on her neck when Caroline turned towards her.

"That's pretty." She smiled tapping the bird pendant around Hope's neck.

"It's yours…" Hope smiled. "Well actually my grandma gave it to my dad, and he gave it to you...it's supposed to represent freedom." Hope explained.

"Oh.." Caroline said taking her hand off it again. She felt dizzy for a second the image of the pendant popping into her mind for only a second. She didn't remember it, but somehow she felt it was true.

"You ok?" Hope asked.

"Yeah I just thought for a second I remembered something...but I didn't….I just wish I could know for sure who's telling me the truth and who's not, everything is so confusing." Caroline explained.

Hope nodded, she understood but didn't really know how to help. She stared out to the world again when a thought popped up in her mind. Without looking back at Caroline she started humming slightly. Notes she had played over in her mind over and over again. After about two seconds Caroline looked at her with wide eyes. Hope softly sang the words.

"I know that song! It's the song of the sea." Caroline whispered after the first chorus.

Hope nodded. "You used to sing it to me when I was little and I was scared or couldn't sleep… Told me your grams used to sing it for you."

Caroline smiled realising the girl must be speaking the truth nobody else would even know something like that.

Hope took the necklace off of her and handed it over to Caroline. "Here, it was yours to begin with." she said.

Caroline shook her head at the girl. "Why don't you hang on to it, at least until I can remember owning it in the first place." she smiled taking the leather strings and putting the necklace back on Hope. "Besides, it looks really pretty on you sweetpea."

Hope smiled an enormous smile at Caroline.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Caroline asked looking at the girl confused but also smiling.

"I think you remember more than you know… You used to call me that all the time." Hope smiled turning back to watch the streets.

The two of them stayed there for another hour or so, Caroline might not remember the girl, but she could feel that there was a bond between them and right then and there that was the most soothing thing she could ask for since she had woken up. Just to feel connected to somebody.

* * *

Ok you guys hope you enjoyed Chapter two! Next up we go back to NOLA! I know this is a shorter chapter but I really felt like this needed to stop here.

Please let me know what you guys think. Leave a review send me a PM. Find me on tumblr!

I love you guys so much thank you for all the support!

love,

Eve


	3. Chapter 3: Motelbeds & Welcome signs

Hey what's up you guys!

How are you? Excited summer is almost here?  
For those of you who rather remain inside (I totally get that!) here you go with Chapter 3.

Now I know I promised this chapter was going to be the chapter they were going back to New Orleans...  
But I got inspired differently and it felt important to the story to tell this.

I want to throw out some thank you's

 **TwilightHybrid** Thank you for your reviews! I'm really glad to see you are really enjoying the story, so I hope you like this chapter as well and I promise you much more plot twists and oh my god moments to come!

Thank you to every one who reviewed , followed etc...

And lastly... Because it needs to be said... **Ashleigh**...You're pretty damn awsome!

Enjoy!

* * *

It had been little over a week since Caroline had woken up from her magically induced coma. After some convincing she agreed to come back to New Orleans with the original family. After all apparently it had been her home. In the negotiations however she had pleaded she wanted to visit Mystic Falls for a few days. To see her mother's grave with her own eyes. And her friends were still there. She would get her wish but had to agree Klaus would accompany her, for safety reasons obviously. It was the only time in the entire week that had passed that she had talked to her so called fiancé.

"Absolutely not, I see no reason why." Klaus said hot tempered not looking at Caroline as he busied himself.

"Ok first of all I'm not asking, I'm just letting you know. If you want me to come back to New Orleans with you guys I want to pass through Mystic Falls first." Caroline said with her old sas. "Second of all, I want to visit my mom's grave," she whispered quietly.

There wasn't much Klaus could say to that request. After all he could not forbid her to visit her mother's grave. Though he thought it was maybe not the best idea for her at the time.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He eventually barked at her before he had left the loft again for several days.

And so it was that Caroline found herself in the car with Klaus after landing in Richmond airport. They were driving down the highway Caroline would remember from returning home after a vacation with her parents as a child. It was comforting to know this part of her world hadn't changed much from the looks of it. Then again this was Mystic Falls and nothing exciting ever had happened in the small town, or so she had thought, because apparently much had happened in the timespan she had forgotten.

She stared out of the window watching the small drops of rain clash against the glass It mirrored her mood perfectly, like little tears falling from the world's cheeks. Caroline sat with her knees pulled up under and her feet under her in the driver's seat. It had been a long ride and she had struggled to find a way to be comfortable. Although she had a feeling that had more to do with the person driving the car then the comfort of the actual car. In fact she was uncomfortable _besides_ the comfort of the car because the car itself had been extremely luxurious. The first thing she had learned quickly about the Mikaelson family was that they were very wealthy. They basically had to snap their fingers to get what they wanted. It all exhumed an air of decadence and arrogance she didn't quite feel she wanted to get used too. The second thing she learned was that they were all, including the youngest one, very hot tempered. They could go from relaxed to complete mental rage in a matter of seconds. And lastly she had found them all to be very beautiful. Though Caroline had a hard time warming up to her fiance, she could not deny that when he looked at her his face brooding and dark she felt a tingle in her stomach, an electric feeling of being pulled towards him.

And although the other siblings were also very attractive, the feeling she got looking at Klaus was something different entirely. It was a painful ache almost. But then he would open his mouth and words would come out and she'd be so annoyed she forgot the feeling completely. Not that they often spoke. In fact Caroline only now just realised that they hadn't said a word since he woke her up from the plane a few hours back. Planes had always made her sleepy even as a child. Something about flying up so high and the vibrations of the motor lulled her to sleep within seconds. So when they did finally land Klaus had to slightly push her to wake her up.

Caroline was pulled from her thoughts by the car stopping. Klaus had pulled over on the parking lot of a highway motel just before the city borders. It looked sleazy and dirty and Caroline thought to herself that there was no way she was going into a cheap fuck Motel that probably charged by the hour with this man. She would gladly pay for a decent hotel within the town herself if she had to.

"Why are we stopping here?" She finally asked looking at Klaus as she straightened herself.

"Drop off our stuff, have a feed before we enter the town, I'm sure you'll want to shower." Klaus said not looking up from his phone and gesturing to the rooms with his other hand.

"There's no way I'm sleeping in there." Caroline said rather coldly.

"Don't be a spoiled brat Caroline it's secluded nobody will look for us here." Klaus frowned still not looking up from his phone as he texted away.

"Who will look for us? What are you talking about?" Caroline asked annoyed that he wouldn't look her straight in the eye.

"Like I said before love, this is just a bad Idea, but you insisted on going so you hold yourself to my rules now go inside I'll be up in a minute." Klaus ordered.

"You don't get to tell me what to do?! You don't own me you know and for god sake look at me when I'm talking to you what are you a goddamn child?!" Caroline yelled taking Klaus' phone from his hand so quickly even he wasn't fast enough to stop her before she threw it out of the window so hard it shattered through one of the plexiglass signs. Her new strength till took her by surprise sometimes but Caroline tried to keep her composure.

"Damn it Caroline, I just got that phone a week ago." Klaus yelled back angrily.

Caroline let out an annoyed grunt throwing her arms in the air. "You are impossible! Fine you wanna stay here at this cheap ass motel be my guest but I'm going to my home." Caroline got out of the car slamming the door shut harshly. She had been able to take almost two full steps before he was in front of her holding her arm up so tightly it nearly hurt.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Caroline!" Klaus growled at her.

Caroline's mind went into a dizzying fog and she could feel her legs starting to quiver her head started pounding and all of a sudden images were hitting her like bullets into her brain.

 _The room was dark, the curtains halfway closed to let as little as possible sunlight in. She was sitting in a very comfortable chair playing with her cellphone. Except that she wasn't. It was as if she was watching a movie. She noticed herself but she wasn't controlling herself. She was watching from a distance. A loud moan came from the other side of the room. Caroline looked to find Klaus, without his shirt on. He was in pain. His face had a horrible expression a mixture of panic and agony. Why was she sitting there? Why wasn't she helping him. Words were exchanged as Caroline noticed herself facing Klaus again They were having a fight about something._

 _Caroline noticed herself getting up to face Klaus and in a second he seemed to have forgotten his pain and was standing in front of her, shouting._

" _I will not have my hand forced by you! Or anyone else!" He screamed at her trying to intimidate her._

 _But her other self wouldn't have it she even took a step closer to him as she shouted back._

" _What is wrong with you? I am reaching out to you despite everything you've done and you still can't get out of your way GOD I feel sorry for you!" Caroline screamed back as she turned on her heels and walked away from him._

 _In another flash Klaus had seemed to have forgotten about his pain and he was standing in front of her, just like he had earlier next to the car staring at her with a look so dark it frightened her a bit._

" _DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" He screamed at her._

" _I SHOULD'VE TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO!" Caroline screamed back._

 _The argument fell silent, both of them panting hard from the emotions off the fight. If Caroline didn't know any better she would say that this was either sexual tension between them that was rising or he was going to rip her heart out any second now. Either way it was passionate, just like it had been by the car before the images came rushing back. The fog clouded her mind again and Caroline left the scene._

Klaus was holding her up by her two arms calling her name and shaking her softly. Caroline opened her eyes, the headache like when she had awoken back in her head.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" Klaus' face suddenly looked worried, he was checking her eyes and face for clues.

"What happened?" She whispered rubbing her head.

Klaus let her go carefully making sure she wouldn't collapse. "You looked like you were going to faint, but then you didn't… you were gone for a split second… are you ok?" Klaus asked again. He opened the door of the car and sat her sideways in the passenger seat again so her feet were still out of the car and she was still facing him.

"I'm fine… I think… I think I remembered something." Caroline whispered holding onto the handle. She was still a little dizzy.

"What did you remember love?" Klaus asked raising an eyebrow.

"You, and me… we were fighting… you seemed hurt and then all of a sudden we were shouting and you weren't hurt… I told you I should've turned my back on you ages ago." Caroline tried to explain. If this wasn't a memory he would be thinking she was losing her marbles right about now.

Klaus chuckled slightly. A grin on his face for the first time since she had been awake. Slightly crooked, very sexy.

"One of our finer moments if I do say so myself. I was led to believe I was dying, but it was only in my head, you snapped me out of it. I think it was the first time I realised just how much of a hold you had over me…And the first time you realised you might care for me as well," Klaus explained.

"Looks like I gave you a hard time." Caroline smiled at him putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You most certainly did love." Klaus smiled taking her hand and pulling her up "Now let's get you inside, you need to rest and feed," he guided her to a room. "Now wait here I'll be back in a minute." He whispered.

After about exactly 3 minutes Klaus did return with the key to a room and a girl from room service who was walking behind Klaus like a puppet without any strings.

"Who is that?" Caroline asked as the girl silently walked into the room with them. She really hoped Klaus wasn't expecting some creepy threesome to happen.

"She is dinner love." Klaus smiled placing the girl next to Caroline. "It's not fine dining but she'll do the trick."

"What? no! I'm not killing somebody for food, just give me a bloodbag!" Caroline nearly shouted.

"Bit louder love I don't think the people in the motel across the street heard you." Klaus snapped at her annoyed. "I didn't get a chance to stop for blood bags yet this is all I could find! Besides, You don't have to kill the girl, just drink and stop right on time and she'll be fine. ...you used to do it all the time…"

"I did?" Caroline asked confused. She couldn't see herself drinking from the vein.

"Well maybe not all the time, but you did it." Klaus shrugged offering the girl's wrist to Caroline.

"No… I can't it's not right." Caroline sighed pushing the wrist away. She had to be stronger than this, she could wait another night and get some blood bags in the morning.

"Fine, be that way, starve." Klaus eventually sighed. He took the young girls wrist to his mouth and bit her firmly sucking up her sweet blood. A single stream dripping from his chin.

The scent had taken Caroline by surprise. It was the first time she smelled fresh blood in the open air since she had awoken and it was more than enticing. It filled her nostrils and went straight to her head clouding her brain with nothing more than lust. Her eyes being drawn to the little ruby pearls falling down Klaus chin. And all she could think about was how much she wanted to lick it off of him. Her eyes darkened in a combination of two kinds of lust. Neither one of them she could really explain.

Her eyes were still fixated on Klaus and the girl. The sensual way he licked his lips when he released his bite from the girl. The smell that filled the room as thickly as the tension.

"You sure you don't want a bite love?" Klaus grinned as he saw Caroline involuntarily taking steps closer to them.

Caroline never spoke a word, her eyes fixated on the bite mark on the servant girl's wrists, blood oozing from it, calling her name. She hesitantly took a hold of the girl's hand and brought it to her lips. As soon as the taste hit her lips she was gone. The world around her melted away in the frenzy that was this sensation. She tasted sweet and floral and spicy all at the same time. Caroline couldn't remember ever having tasted something so delicious all her senses somehow seemed even more heightened than they were before. The raging and burning thirst in her throat finally starting to ebb away.

"Ok It's time to stop now love." Klaus said soothingly softly touching her back.

Caroline didn't respond. She hardly even heard him her mind preoccupied with only blood.

"Sweetheart you're going to kill her." Klaus mused softly. He didn't really care about the girl but he knew Caroline would feel bad afterwards.

Caroline still didn't respond, Klaus could hear the girl's pulse weakening.

"HEY I SAID STOP!" Klaus barked pulling Caroline off the girl. Caroline growled at him, the veins on her eyes dark and thick. Her eyes fire red from her feed and the blood dripping of her chin, she looked like an angel fallen from grace. It was glorious.

Caroline wanted to launch herself at the girl again but Klaus held her back "Come on love get a grip." he said before walking back to the girl and compelling her to forget and leave.

"I nearly killed her." Caroline gasped once the girl left the room.

"Yes well you didn't so let's not make a big deal out of this." Klaus said giving her a tissue to wipe her face. "Why don't you try and get to sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

"We have a problem." Caroline whispered.

Klaus threw her a confused look.

"There's only one bed…" Caroline explained gesturing to the queen size motel bed.

"I'm sure it's big enough to fit the both of us Caroline." Klaus chuckled pulling his shirt over his head revealing his slightly muscled and beautifully toned chest.

A blush formed on Caroline's cheeks as she turned away from him. "I'm not sleeping in one bed with you." she stated trying to keep her breathing under control. Why was the tension in the room so electric. Was this also a perk of vampirism?

Klaus chuckled "Fine, I'm not planning on sleeping a lot anyways I'll take the chair."

"I can sleep in the chair it's fine." Caroline said to the wall still not ready to face her half naked fiancee.

"Caroline I'm over a thousand years old, you can state I'm a tiny bit old school...the woman should take the bed." Klaus responded amused by her awkwardness. He had missed making her blush like this.

"Fine, I'm going to take a shower before bed." Caroline said flustered walking straight through to the bathroom and locking the door.

Klaus raided the minibar in search of something that would get him slightly drunk and take the edge of the last week off. After throwing out the gins and vodkas he eventually found a small bottle of cheap bourbon that would have to make do. He twisted the cap off and glugged it down in one go. It wouldn't do. He was just debating calling somebody from the desk and compelling them to get him the good stuff in town when he heard Caroline screaming in the bathroom. In an instant he was threw the door not even bothering to break the lock but just bursting through it shattering it to pieces.

"Caroline what's wrong what happened." He asked checking the bathroom for a possible intruder. But it was only Caroline dressed in nothing more than a towel she was holding up the front of her naked body.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She screamed showing her side to him.

Klaus had to swallow, it had been so long since he had marvelled at her body it was hard to focus on what she tried to show him.

"What's what love?" He asked regaining his composure.

"THIS?!" Caroline shouted again pointing to the mark on her right side, revealing the wolf tattoo she had gotten years ago just next to her breasts on her ribs.

Klaus smiled as he saw the sign again. The little wolf howling at an invisible moon with underneath the words " _Forever my last"_ in elegant letters. He chuckled.

"It won't come off tell me this isn't real." Caroline rubbed her fingers over it hoping the ink would disappear.

"'Fraid I can't do that love." he licked his lips enjoying the moment the smile on his face larger than it had been in years.

"Oh my god oh my god this is not happening, I did not get a tramp stamp!" Caroline started freaking out.

"Wait how did you not notice this before, please tell me this isn't your first shower since you've awakened Caroline" Klaus still tried to keep in his laughter.

"Well I'm sorry i've been to preoccupied with other things to scour my body for tattoo's while I showered!" Caroline screamed again giving him the evil eye.

Klaus laughed again at her frustration.

"It is NOT funny!" Caroline muttered between her teeth still holding onto the towel that barely covered her.

"I know I know" Klaus tried to swallow his laughter holding up his hands in defense.

"Then stop laughing!" Caroline cursed. The dizziness hit her again as her eyes fell back into her head and she lost consciousness for the second time today.

Klaus caught her before she hit the ground placing her into the bed for the rest she so sorely needed. He watched her as she slept and was dreaming about the memory of when she had come to him for her prom dress.

* * *

The next morning Caroline was awoken by the light shining through the curtains and the birds chirping. Downside to vampirism, those things sounded so loud in the morning it was like a natural alarmclock. Luckily Caroline had always been a morning person. She stretched herself taking in her surroundings and sat up trying to remember where she was and why. The reality of what happened hitting her only seconds after. She saw Klaus standing next to the window, looking outside with a bottle of bourbon in his hand.

"Morning sunshine." He whispered not even looking back at her.

How did he know she had woken up without even looking at her?

"Did I faint again?" Caroline asked rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, this is getting to be a problem sweetheart." Klaus muttered obviously still deep in thoughts. "There's a glass of blood on the nightstand for you, don't worry it's not fresh I had one of the servants make a hospital run while you were sleeping."

"Thanks." Caroline whispered confused as she took the glass and drank from it. It quenched the raging fire in her, but it wasn't like the fresh stuff she had last night. "Wait I'm naked!"

"Nice observation darling." Klaus smirked taking the last shot out of the bottle emptying it completely.

"Did you put me in bed?" Caroline asked again staring at him as she held the sheets up.

"Yes." Klaus sighed as he put the bottle in the trash and threw Caroline her clothes from her suitcase.

"You saw me naked." Caroline repeated her statement quickly pulling her shirt over her head and put some new panties on.

"Yes well don't get your knickers in a twist sweetheart i've seen you naked loads of times, in fact, i know every inch of your body." Klaus whispered coming closer to her.

"I know every freckle, every mole, every perfect little patch on your body," he growled raising his eyebrows. The tension got heavy again between them.

"I know what you like, what makes you gasp and moan probably better than you do right now." klaus whispered against her neck chuckling at the blush that formed on her cheeks again.

"I'm gonna go take that shower now!" Caroline jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

She could hear Klaus laughing at her distress and cursed him. Why did he have this effect on her. He was arrogant, and annoying and self absorbed. And there was something scary about him. Like his mood could change in a second from caring to murderous. Then why did she feel herself being pulled towards him so much?

* * *

As noon came closer, Caroline found herself to be even more nervous. At first they would go and stop by Matt's house. Caroline wanted to see her old friends in person. Let them know she was back. A phone call seemed so impersonal and coma or no coma she still had a flair for dramatics and figured showing up at their doors was generally a good idea. And so it was that Caroline found herself standing on Matt's porch ringing the doorbell just like when they were younger.

She was nervous, frollocking with the hem of her top as she stared at door as it opened. There was a little girl at the other end. She looked around 3 maybe 4 years old with long blond hair in two braids and big blue eyes that were looking up at Caroline in wonder. Caroline felt instantly stupid for not checking if Matt hadn't moved in all those years. Of course he would have, everybody else had basically left.

"Cassie honey who's at the door?" A female voice shouted from inside the livingroom.

When the toddler didn't respond the woman came out to the door as well. She was in her mid thirties and had short pixie cut blond hair and green eyes. She was obviously in stress running her household as she was wearing sweats had a burping cloth draped over her shoulder and a baby that was definitely under a year old on her arm screaming it's lungs out.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" The woman said slightly flustered trying to shush the screaming baby.

"Sorry I was looking for Matt Donovan, but he obviously moved I should go." Caroline walked back of the porch.

"No he lives here, he's out to the station for a second he should be home any minute, who are you?" The woman asked still rocking the baby on her arm

"Caroline, I'm an old friend." Caroline explained still confused, when did Matt take a mother with kids as a roommate? "Who are you?"

The woman looked back confused. "I"m Jules, his wife," she said raising her eyebrows.

Caroline had the wind knocked out of her. Matt was married? He had kids? How could she have missed this. He was her boyfriend just days ago in her mind.

"Cassandra Marie Donovan! if you draw on that wall again with those markers so help me god I will tie you to a chair until your father gets home!" Jules shouted at the little girl who was suddenly looking very innocent with a black marker in her hands "Sorry I'm a bit overwhelmed would you like to come in?" the woman smiled at Caroline.

"No, no…. I should go back it was a mistake to come here" Caroline said more to herself than to the woman named jules.

"Caroline… as in Caroline Forbes?" Jules asked taking a step out of the doorway.

Caroline just nodded.

"I've heard many things about you, I'm guessing the guy pretending to hide in his car watching you like a hawk is your Original suitor then?" She grinned.

"How do you?" Caroline stuttered looking at Klaus who was now looking in another direction pretending not to be caught.

"I'm the sheriff's wife raising two small children in the most supernatural town in the world...believe me I'm up to date," Jules explained walking back inside. "Look I need to feed Roderick right now." She gestured to the still wailing baby. "You're more then welcome to come in and wait for Matt to say hi, but your boyfriend is not, I'm sorry...not after everything he's done...I will not be so stupid as to invite an Original into my home."

"You have a beautiful family, Matt deserves that…" Caroline smiled before turning around and walking away fighting back the tears that came with the knowledge that the one she had remembered loving had moved on. She was so happy for him but it still hurt a tiny bit. So Caroline got back into the car without saying a word and they drove away to the cemetery. Caroline was suddenly happy this was no longer her home.

* * *

As they arrived at the cemetery it had started to rain slightly. Caroline could appreciate the irony of it and felt it was only fitting to have such dreary weather to go with the pit in her stomach.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Klaus asked looking at her worry in his eyes. She wasn't stable and after the painful meeting with the quarterbacks family she was even more distressed he could tell. He could feel it.

"No I think this is something I need to do on my own." Caroline nodded staring at her hands that were folded on her lap.

"Take your time I'll be right out here love." Klaus responded understanding she needed this time for herself.

"Thank you for being so kind and patient about all this...I know this wasn't your choice." Caroline said in a soft whisper her kind eyes now focussed on him.

"You, are my choice love." Klaus smiled back putting a stray lock of hair behind her ear and very slightly rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Smooth." Caroline chuckled. Damn that british accent and his suave ways.

"I had a thousand years of practice." Klaus laughed back happy to see her smile.

"I don't know if that's in your favour though." Caroline slightly teased.

"You're stalling love, go… your mother is waiting for you." Klaus leaned over to her.

Caroline thought for a second he was going to kiss her and was about ready to bat him off. She was not at all ready for this. She leaned back a bit out of his way when she realised his hand went to the handle of the car's door opening it for her.

"I'll be here you when you get back…" He smiled as she got out of the car.

Caroline closed the navy blue trenchcoat she was wearing and got an umbrella from the trunk along with the flowers she had gotten on the way. She strolled past the little sandy ways that led from the old part of the cemetery to the newer part that was more in the back. A few years back when Caroline was very small she remembered the old lots being full and so the town expanded to a part of the woods. And so the new part was born. Though a large lot the names on the tombstones were pretty much the same. The Fells, Gilbert's, Lockwoods a few Salvatore's even. This town she now realised had become a place where everyone and everything died.

The transition of the old to the modern was sudden and huge. Where in the first part she walked the buildings were old and embellished with lots of curls and statues of creepy angels, the modern part had clean white mausoleums large and square shaped. But the same family names remained. The fell lot, the Lockwood lot and then finally much smaller are reserved two headstones not even in a building marked Forbes.

"Hi mom," Caroline whispered placing the flowers on the grave.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for so long… Everything is just such a mess. One minute I'm in the car with Matt and the next I'm waking up in Paris in a strange bed a vampire, engaged to a stranger and you're gone…. And i've tried to be strong about it I really have but right now I just miss you… I need my mom to hug me and tell me it's going to be ok...I need you… please tell me what to do…. please come back… .please." Caroline started sobbing. The tears that had been build up over the past days finally finding their release.

* * *

Klaus managed to wait by the car for the better part of five minutes before he decided to go after her. Keeping his distance from her so she at least had the feeling she had her privacy. He tried not to listen in on her while she talked to her mother, but hearing the heartbreaking sobs escaping from her mouth he couldn't help doing anything but just that. He knew she was hurting. He had known her long enough to know when she was putting up a facade. But he also knew that calling her out on it would be invoking another world war. So he opted to let her come to her breaking point on her own terms. Which seemed to be the time at hand. He could hear her pleading to her mother. When she finally fell to her knees in the grass he walked towards her putting a hand on her shoulder and helping her up again.

"Alright love, it's alright." He whispered as she buried her face in his chest.

Klaus knew there wasn't much he could say to comfort her right now. So he just held her. Letting her tears moisten the shirt he was wearing and caressing her through her hair. Happy to be allowed to hold her. Take in her smell again. But the rain was really starting to pour down now. And even though vampire's couldn't get a cold he figured it was best to go back to the motel now. Being soaked from head to toe didn't help much with your mental state when you were already down.

"Let's get you back inside ok." he proposed cupping her face between his two hands.

The simple flutter of her eyes as she looked away from him trying not to make eye contact told him that she was ready to go. Klaus put his arm around her waist for support both physically and mentally. As they walked back to the car however his mood quickly darkened when two silhouettes formed standing near the car. A male and female he had hoped never to see again in his life, the doppelganger and her salvatore of the week.

"Elena…." Caroline gasped looking at her best friend, in an instant she had released herself from Klaus' grip and ran to her best friend hugging her so tightly. Loud sobs again emerging from her lips.

"Hey Care." Elena whispered breaking the hug.

"I missed you, how did you know I was here?" Caroline smiled wiping the remnants of her tears from her face.

"Jules called. We missed you too… why are you in town." Elena asked awkwardly keeping her distance from Caroline.

"I wanted to come home, see my mom see you guys...everything is so messed up with the memory loss and the engagement and…" Caroline started to blabber.

"Engagement…." Elena whispered looking at the ridiculously large ring still on Caroline's hand. "So it's true then….you're really with him…." Elena stated coldly making the distance between her and her friend bigger. "How could you Care…"

"Elena are you mad at me?" Caroline asked looking at her friend confused.

"Yes Caroline….Did you think I wouldn't be mad?! After everything he's done to us! To Stefan...To ME?! And I didn't even mention the Jenna thing! You walk off for years not keeping in touch not even so much as a phone call. I've been going through hell and back Caroline and you didn't even care enough to check in."

"Elena this isn't about you right now…I've been going through some really crappy stuff myself."' Caroline tried to reason with her friend.

"Oh yeah, it must have been really crappy when you were opening your legs for him…" Elena spat venomously.

"Really classy barbie...good judgement." Damon interfered.

"You know Elena, you talk a lot of big talk for somebody who didn't wait a second to jump into a relationship with the guy who for all intents and purposes raped me." Caroline spat back in shock of how her friend was behaving.

A low murderous grown escaped from Klaus' lips as he walked towards Damon. Caroline held her arm out stopping him from what obviously was going to be something very bloody.

"Don't!" She warned him. "You know what Elena I should thank you. I came back here because I was heartbroken of being away from my home. But you made me realise this is not my home anymore. I wanted to come back for my friends, but who was I kidding. With Bonnie gone I never had any friends here to begin with."

Caroline walked away passing Klaus to go back to the car. "I want to go home now." She muttered as she opened the door back into the passenger's seat.

Klaus walk around to the passenger seat passing Damon on the way he put his hand on Damon's chest. "The only reason you're still walking is because she stopped me mate, start looking over your shoulder because there's no place you'll be safe from my wrath for touching her." he growled before he got back in the car.

Caroline looked out of the window trying to bite back her tears of anger and frustration as they drove back to the Motel.

They had been silent for the past twenty minutes when Klaus pulled up at the parking lot of the Motel. Caroline had gotten out of the car without speaking another word stomping her way to the door.

"Do you want to go out to dinner love? You hardly had anything to eat all day." Klaus asked falling into the chair.

Caroline grabbed a bunch of her clothes pushing them into her suitcase rather than folding them neatly like she always did. Klaus sat up straight in the chair giving her a confused look.

"No I told you I want you to take me home… Like I told Elena this place isn't my home anymore… You said New Orleans is… So take me home...now!" she barked running into the bathroom to get the last of her things.

Klaus looked at her bewildered, he had figured that even with the deal they had made it would take some convincing to bring her back to New Orleans. He had never hoped she would call it home again so soon. In an instant he had shoved the remnants of his things into a bag and was shoving it in the trunk of the car totally ready to leave this horrible place and never return to it. Within minutes they had checked out loaded up the car and Klaus was racing over the freeway back home. It was about a 15 hour drive from Mystic Falls to New Orleans but he figured the faster he drove, the faster he was going to get there. Besides as a hybrid who cared about speed limits.

* * *

Caroline had slept for most of the emotions of the morning had worn her out. It had been around noon when they had left so he figured they would probably arrive at midnight. When the sun had long set the moonlight cast it's cold light on her tired and sad faced. She shivered slightly though Klaus figured it would have more to do with the bad position she was in and the aftermath of her sadness than the cold. Still he shimmied out of his leather jacket and placed it over her.

Caroline was awake the moment he touched her but kept her eyes closed, taking in the scent of him as he placed his jacket over her. It felt soothing and comforting to snuggle with it. She remembered the scent but couldn't quite place it in a memory. It was more of a body recognition than one of the mind. She opened her eyes to watch him just the tiniest bit. She had heard him threaten Damon before he had gotten into the car. She would've said something but was to upset herself to start fighting with him over it. Still the words of both Jules and Elena, not after everything he's done. What he did to Elena, Stefan….The Jenna thing? What was that even?

He was so kind to her, so patient yet sometimes she caught a glimpse of something in him. Something she hadn't called him out on out of fear of what the response would be. She didn't fear him, somehow she knew she would never have to. But she feared of what she had yet to learn, or learn again about him. How do you start a relationship with someone you don't remember?

"You're staring love." Klaus whispered a smirk on his face lightening up the brooding brow he had before.

"Sorry…." Caroline blushed realising she got caught. She sat up straight but kept his jacket around her it felt to nice.

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you." Klaus continued keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing's bothering me...I mean aside from the obvious." Caroline countered as she took a blood bag from the cooler on the backseat.

"Caroline we've been over this a few times now, I know you inside and out every quiver of your eyelids every twitch of your lips...now out with it." Klaus chuckled.

"What's the Jenna thing?" Caroline suddenly asked bluntly turning to face him and tucking her feet under her.

"That….well sweetheart I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you. In order to break the curse of the sun and the moon I had to kill a vampire and a wolf and the doppelganger… Elena's aunt Jenna was a new vampire. The fact that they were related was just an added bonus at the time." Klaus explained casually like he was talking about the weather.

"Do you regret it?" Caroline asked still sucking from the tube of the blood bag like it was a straw, this stuff was starting to grow on her.

"Well, originally I had planned for it to be you, you were going to be my vampire sacrifice, needless to say I'm glad I had to use my backup."

"Why isn't Elena dead? You are a Hybrid so why isn't she dead." Caroline continued her interrogation.

"If you wish her dead I can call somebody right now love." Klaus chuckled looking at her.

"That's not what I meant, she may not be my friend but I don't want her to die for it. Now answer the question."

"Well your witch friend Bonnie seemed to have found a way around it. She only died for a second before she was ressurected. It don't know the specifics of it to be honest. But as it turned out it was a good thing, turns out her blood was needed to create more hybrids. I was going to take her with me to New Orleans, have her pop out a next generation then drain her from her blood and have an endless supply of doppelgangers every century or so, but then she was turned a vampire and her blood was useless so she became useless."

"You really did horrible stuff. Don't take this the wrong way, but I just can't see how I would be able to look past that." Caroline whispered putting the empty bag of blood back in the cooler and getting a next one, she was particularly hungry at the moment.

"You made me work for it sweetheart, took me years to woo you." Klaus chuckled at the memory of the ways he had tried to express his fancy for her.

"Do you still murder people for your benefit now?" Caroline asked softly.

Klaus fell silent for a moment. The past eight years had been hard on him. And though in her letter she had asked him to not fall back onto his old habits like the ones he had before they had met, there had been a few exceptions. But they were getting closer now, she was lowering her walls and maybe even giving him a chance. To tell her that just one week ago he had murdered a coven leader in cold blood and ripped her to shreds in front of her students as a warning in blind rage, he might lose her. There was no way she was going to find out about it. Elijah had said he would clean up the mess he had made.

"I know you do not care for it love, and your happiness is the most important thing." He smiled. It wasn't a lie per se, he hadn't told her no. He just bended the truth around it.

As the moon hit the highest point in the sky reaching it's midnight point they exited the freeway and drove through suburbs, the further they got the more houses became packed next to each other. Until they finally passed the sign that told them they were home.

 _Welcome to New Orleans, Bienvenue en New Orleans_

* * *

Ok you guys here we go! Chapter 3

What did you guys think? Likes? Didn't likes?

Caroline getting flashbacks is going to be a constant throughout this story if there is any scene or memory you' like for her to remember don't afraid to send me a PM or hit me up on Tumblr.

Thank you guys so much for the love!

Please do remember to leave a **review** like any writer on here I enjoy having my work appreciated!

Lots of love,

Eve


	4. Chapter 4: Little voices & memory fogs

Hello my darlings,

How have you all been? Hope you are all well!

Here we are chapter 4 I've been breaking my head over this because it's the first big chapter for the rest of the plot. So I hope you all find it worth the wait!

That being said I have a **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!**

 **There's going to be some insinuations about what happened between Caroline and Damon. Nothing to graphic but it might trigger some stuff. So please do keep this in mind.**

I also want to thank and shout out to a few people

 **TwilightHybrid:** Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you are still enjoying the story so much and it's reviews like yours that keep me behind the computer writing this story!

 **Gio67:** I can understand your difficulties with the memory loss! I hope that none the less you keep your intrested in whispers and i'm very please to learn you liked footprints alot. I can only promise you that even thought he memories are gone that in her heart Caroline does remember her sexy Hybrid. And without spoiling to much this is all needed for the endplot of this story. If however you have more questions or difficulties please do talk to me on tumblr or send me a PM as I am very open to criticism and questions! Thank you for reviewing and your opinion!

Last I have an extra special shout out to two very special people on here **Ashleigh and Abby.** Also known as **Ashleighxx** and **3tinkgemini** on here and tumblr. You guys are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Being able to talk to you about my worries and fears or just gossiping or giggling about The originals and Klaroline are what keep me going lately! Thank you guys for being there for me these last few months it does mean the world to me! I'm glad to be a part of this Mikealson Sisterwives group and i'm looking forward to the day the three of us are giggling somewhere on that pearly white beach and deep blue see's with our rums! You guys are the best and I love you! And everybody else should check out their stories **Letters to hope** and **Above All Else** because they are two of the best Klaroline fics out there! so show them your love!

Ok that's it for now here's chapter four! Enjoy!

PS: Italics are memories

* * *

Allie was sitting by the old fireplace again. It had become her spot in many ways. Over the past few years she had come into her powers more and more. The fire now held little to no secrets for her. It had become a distraction in the solitude that had been her life. A way to watch into the present and the past, yet she often wondered what the future had in store for them.

She was grateful to have her brother back into her life but there was a time where she had thought him long gone and to find out he was alive and had been looking for her for years was more than she could have ever wished for. Though some things about him worried her. If it was up to her they would've moved far away and started their lives over. But he was set on his vengeance, to take revenge for what had been taken from them, not to be happy that at least they still had each other.

Though his cause was noble.

To make sure no elemental witch ever again had to suffer what they had went through, the means he used for his cause had bothered her from quite some time now. She had even tried talking to him about it but it had always ended up in them arguing and her eventually giving into him. After all that happened she didn't want to lose him over the fact that she was to faint hearted for some of his methods. They had helped a lot of witches become independant. Have them be individuals instead of bound to a coven like a faceless tool. No more sacrifices. No more binding young boys and girls, denying them who they could be. It was all good. _So than why did she feel so bad? Why was there this knot the size of a bounder in her stomach, a little voice in her head that made her doubt all that they had built together,_ she thought.

The little voice that kept whispering that what happened all those years ago with Caroline wasn't right. She betrayed the first real friend she had ever made, the closest thing she had had to a sister, who understood what it was like to be different. Who had stood up for her when she was being held captive.

Part of her felt that it was only justice that the hybrid suffered through what they had planned for him. It wouldn't kill him it would be worse, we would've wandered around without a soul like an empty shell for eternity not being able to hurt anyone more. They hadn't counted on Caroline using transferrable magic to put the curse on herself. They hadn't even known it was possible. When she had found out about the coma it had struck her hard. Jeff had promised her over and over again Caroline wouldn't be hurt. But like he had said it wasn't exactly his fault, it was her own choice to transfer the effects of the spell onto her.

8 years long she had watched her in the fire. Seeing how the Hybrid would not get over his sorrows, turning to violence and brute force. How the little girl, Hope, had come and gone from the room Caroline was kept in, trusting her darkest and most intimate secrets and clung on to the last possible chance of a mother figure she had. She could understand that. When she was younger after she had first lost their parents and little sister she had looked for a mother figure in every adult that passed through her life. It had come with a lot of disappointments. The fire had been like looking into the life she had led and hoping for a better ending for the little girl than she had.

She had watched Freya a lot, maybe even most of all the Mikaelsons. Allie hadn't forgotten about the bond they had in the few weeks they spend together. It was the first time she had encountered a witch who had powers equal to hers. Somebody who actually mentored and guided her through the difficulties that came with being a witch. In the stories that Freya had told her she clung to her lips like every word she spoke was as vital as breathing. It was the first time she had felt something inside her. Though she was much too young to realise what it was at the time. Watching her struggle to save Caroline was the hardest thing about watching the fire. Watching them struggle when she knew what she could do to help. So Allie had started dropping little messages into the fire. Idea's she put in Freya's head to help her in the right directions but she had to be subtle about it. If Jeff ever found out that she steered them in the right direction he would be beyond furious.

She knew he suspected they had somebody helping the Mikaelsons from inside their ranks and Allie wasn't so stupid as to come clean about what she did. She had to do it secretly and make sure nobody suspected her hand in the matters. When they finally found the spellbook and the Elemental Witches in France, Allie hadn't had the time to warn them they were doing it wrong. She could've prevented Caroline losing her memories but she wasn't alone to warn them at the time. Jeff was too busy watching them like a hawk. But it was too sad to look at them this way, when Allie knew she could help them retrieve her memories. It wasn't even that difficult. So slowly Allie put her hand in the fire, fire that wouldn't even burn her anymore. And started whispering words trying to get a message to Freya to help them right the wrongs she and he brother had done.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" The door slammed shut.

"Nothing!" Allie pulled her hand out of the fire quickly.

"It's you! My own sister is our mole!" Jeff stormed at her.

"NO! JEFF PLEASE DON'T!" Allie screamed.

* * *

It had been a few days since Klaus and Caroline had returned to New Orleans. Caroline had spent most of them locked up in the lavish room she had moved into in the compound getting it decorated just right. If this place was going to be her home it had to look just right. Nothing like her old bedroom, but not to different in style either.

Luckily she had discovered that while she was in her coma the Mikaelsons had invested the money she still had left from selling her home back in Mystic Falls. They invested it pretty good over the last 8 years, apparently Elijah had a knack for predicting the stock market. It had left her with eight years of profits and a pretty huge bank account. That made decorating even more fun. It had been a good way to distract herself.

At first she had painted the walls, the back wall in a light turquoise color that brightened up the room from the dark mahogany hardwood floors. The other three walls and the ceiling she had painted a very light grey colour so that it wouldn't overthrow the blue green colour. Once dry she had hung new drapes. The deep dark blood red ones just seemed to dark and gothic for her taste. Besides it didn't match the walls anymore anyways. Now they were simple white linen hanging from a thin metal bar she might have asked Stefan to hang up. Even as a vampire she wasn't good with a drill. The curtains were slightly see through which was nice because it enabled her to look onto the balcony attached to her room and outside. It let in the sunlight but because she was on the second floor nobody could look inside her room.

Once all those things had been done, Caroline had gone shopping. It was the most fun part of the re-decorating. A white california king bed with a large rectangular headboard to tone down the brightness of the turquoise wall. With grey sheets and lots of pillows that she knew was going to be ridiculously comfortable. A grey rug that made you want to walk barefoot all day. A few white and grey chairs and a beautiful old antique desk to hold her laptop and other knick-knacks. When she was finally done after three full days she looked at her creation with a content smile. Even if she didn't grow up here, the personal touch did make it feel more like home. The walk in closet and ensuite bathroom to the left of her bed were already in white and blue so she didn't bother changing them figuring this wasn't her house to begin with so best not do a total reconstruction.

There was a knocking on the door, Caroline jumped up at the sound and walk over to the mahogany door opening it only half popping only head out.

Klaus chuckled slightly seeing her head pop out the door. She was covered in paint stains and her hair was facing every direction except the high bun she had pulled it in. He loved seeing her like this. So normal. She almost looked human. Almost. If you could look past the captivatingly beautiful features she had always worn.

"Can I come in, love?" He asked smiling and his hands folded in each other behind his back.

"Yeah...I guess you can...i'm basically finished anyway." Caroline said opening the door further.

"The room looks beautiful Caroline, you have a talent for decorating. Don't tell Rebekah I said that though," he smiled taking in the room.

She really had done a wonderful job with it. Rebekah could learn a thing or two from her color theme. It all blended beautiful together. As an artist he noticed such things.

"The youngest sister…." Caroline whispered to herself upon hearing the name Rebekah. She had learned all the Mikaelson siblings by name over the last 3 days and in order of birth. "Why are you here Klaus?"

"Well sweetheart I've been thinking, You may not have your memories. But I have mine." Klaus explained taking a seat on the side of the bed.

Caroline gave him a warning look and Klaus quickly transferred to one of the chairs as Caroline straightened the bed sheets again. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see, it is in my vampire capabilities, to give you images of my memories of our time together. A form of telepathy if you will. I was hoping it might trigger some actual memories for you since Freya hasn't gotten any closer to fixing the slight error in the spell." Klaus explained playing casually with bejewelled jewelry box standing on the little end table besides him.

Caroline vamped over to him having mastered or better yet remastered that ability rather quickly and took the box out of his hand placing it on the exact same spot again. "Please don't mess up my organisation." She said firmly.

"I'm sorry love." Klaus said standing up. "So what do you think, you up for it?"

"How do I know you're not just manipulating me into believing whatever you want me to believe?" Caroline asked still fiddling with the jewelry box.

"Because I have given you absolutely no reason to distrust me." Klaus said rather offended raising one eyebrow at Caroline.

'I know but...I just don't know…" Caroline eventually sighed. She had tried so hard to focus on her project she didn't stop to think about the situation at hand.

"I figured you might feel that way, so I have a suggestion for you. Try it with somebody you trust first, to show you what it's like." Klaus suggested opening the door again to reveal Stefan.

Caroline stared at Stefan who smiled at her with that sympathetic smile like she was a puppy with one of those carts on her back legs. It annoyed her.

"Fine I guess it couldn't hurt to try." Caroline sighed holding her arms up in surrender.

And so it was the Caroline found herself in the livingroom area of the Mikaelson compound, sitting on the sofa shaking uncontrollably as the nerves got the better of her.

The dark red theme seemed to be a constant for the Mikaelson decoration. Fitting for vampires obviously and it all looked very luxurious and expensive.

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked taking place next to her on the sofa.

Caroline simply nodded.

"Ok give me your hands. There are two things I want to show you." Stefan whispered holding out his own.

Caroline placed her hands in Stefan and followed his example by closing her eyes.

"First thing I want to show you is the start of us becoming actual friends. Not just my girlfriends friend… this is when you became my friend…" Stefan explained and she felt white fog in her mind which had troubled her.

Caroline found herself in the forest back in Mystic Falls. She saw herself talking to Stefan. This must have been from when she was just turned because she saw her outfit being slightly outdated and less expensive as what she now had found in her closets. Luckily her taste had improved over the years. She turned her eyes to scene in front of her watching what Stefan wanted to show her.

" _What do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked walking between the tree's with determination._

" _Chase it, catch it, feed on it." Stefan sighed repeating the order for the one millionth time._

" _Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?" Caroline asked half jokingly half serious._

" _Well you sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire." Stefan joked back. He stopped walking now. "Hey Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."_

" _No! I am." Caroline sighed turning back to her tudor._

 _Stefan gave her a questioning look._

" _No I swear that I am! Ok. But it's just I haven't been in the sun for days." Caroline tried to convince him making a lot of hand gestures. "And everyone's at the swimming hole having fun and Matt is there and he finally told me he loves me. But i've been blowing him off and now because YOU want me to eat bunnies and i'm kinda freaking out...OK!" Caroline took a deep breath after her rant._

 _She noticed Stefan laughing at her, and her frustration grew._

" _And now you're laughing at me!" She pointed out._

" _No, no!" Stefan laughed apologetically. "I'm not laughing, none of this if funny trust me! It's just that erhm…." Stefan gestured at Caroline._

 _Caroline gave him a warning look. One wrong word and she would rip his throat out right now, even if she was the younger weaker vampire out of the two of them._

' _What?!" She snapped at him._

" _When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of erhm... amplified." Stefan explained trying to calm her down._

" _What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused._

" _I mean as a human, I cared deeply for people, and how they felt, If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. And as a vampire all of that got magnified." Stefan said ._

 _Caroline swayed back and forth realising what he was trying to tell her. "So you're saying, that now, i'm basically an insecure neurotic control freak on crack?"_

" _Well I wouldn't say it like that." Stefan tried to hold his laughter again. "but ….yeah."_

The fog rolled up again bringing Caroline back to the sitting area in the compound. Though she felt a little light headed from the experience it wasn't the same exhausting draining feeling that made her faint when memories came back to her before. Maybe because this was in a controlled environment she figured and although she still didn't remember the scene that had just placed out in front of her, something inside her knew that this had happened and that it was the truth. She could feel it, it wasn't a visual memory, it was an emotional one.

Caroline looked at her best friend and nodded saying she was ready for the next one.

"Ok, now in this next memory, It's me realising not only are you my friend, you are my best friend in the whole world Caroline…" Stefan smiled. He grabbed her hands again and Caroline let him roll the fog back in her mind, the next memory appearing.

 _Caroline walked into the Gym of her high school. It was beautifully decorated and the banner over the stage said Senior prom. It must have been her prom night so many years ago. It kinda felt sad that she was walking in alone. But she had to compliment herself on her style, the dress she was wearing was by far the prettiest dress she had ever seen in her entire life. She looked regal. She saw Elena walking over to her and followed the scene intensly._

" _So how do I look?" Elena asked placing her hand in her thigh and smiling wickedly._

" _Are you kidding me?!" Caroline snapped. "You look like a backstabbing bi-" Caroline stopped when she saw Stefan standing behind Elena remembering her promise to be nice to the emotionless girl. "The dress is beautiful and it brings out your eyes." Caroline said very monotone. It did, but she didn't have to like it._

" _Thanks, I thought i'd do it a favor." Elena shrugged her shoulders and gave her a fake sympathetic look._

 _Caroline was about to open her mouth to make a very fowl but smart comeback to her best friend when Stefan interrupted her just in time before the two girls started clawing each other's eyes out._

" _Caroline! Why don't you come dance with me." Stefan held out his hand to her inviting her to dance._

 _Caroline hesitated for a moment but took the high road. As she always did when it came to Elena. She let Stefan guide her to the dance floor placing her hand on his shoulder._

" _I know you said to kill her with kindness… but can't I just kill her?" She growled giving Elena a death glare._

" _I see you've found a dress." Stefan smiled looking at her from head to toe._

" _It's from Klaus." Caroline said softly hoping maybe he wouldn't hear her._

" _Hmm…" Stefan smirked looking at his best friend._

" _Don't ask!" Caroline sighed averting her eyes. It had been a great moment between her and Klaus and she preferred keeping that to herself. She was still in denial about maybe sort of liking him._

" _You know you have him wrapped around your little finger… right?" Stefan noted appreciating the irony of the world's most evil dangerous villain not being able to say no to Caroline. Being so smitten by a young baby vampire he sometimes acted like a teenage boy again._

" _If I had Klaus wrapped around my finger, than I would be here with Tyler right now." Caroline stated trying to prove a point that there was absolutely nothing going on between her and the Original Hybrid. "Are you making any progress with the dress thief?" She changed the subject._

" _I don't know. I think it's affecting me a whole lot more than it's affecting her." Stefan sighed looking like a sad puppy._

" _What do you mean?" Caroline asked worried._

" _Well, everytime I tell myself i'm moving on. There's this part of me that just can't seem to shake her." Stefan explained putting his heart out like he could only do with his best friend._

" _That's normal Stefan, you guys were in love. That doesn't go away just because you declare you're moving on." Caroline understood._

 _Stefan twirled Caroline around to the music of the song. "Then how does anyone, EVER, seem to move on?" he smiled knowing he was secretly talking about both their relationships now in stead of only his._

" _I don't know." Caroline said sadly thinking about Tyler. "I think, that someday you'll meet someone new. And you'll fall madly in love. And you'll have moved on, without even realising it."_

 _They looked at each other knowing that whatever heartache love through their way. It was nice to know they had each other's friendship through all of it. And with that said, they danced quietly along to the rest of the song._

The fog lifted in Caroline's mind and she was brought back with a big smile on her face. Remembering these moments warmed her heart. And she was glad to have those feelings of a memory back. She felt more connected to Stefan now. Realising that there was a deep rooted friendship there. Even though she didn't really remember it, she she knew it to be true.

Stefan stood up from the sofa breaking the friendship filled moment between them.

"So do you think you're ready to let Klaus show you some stuff?" He asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah I think I got the hang of it now." she whispered.

"Now don't be alarmed love, but this will be alot stronger of an experience because i'm older and more powerful than Stefan." Klaus smirked.

"Yes and you waste no opportunity to remind me do you?" Stefan turned to Klaus.

"Why I'm just reminding you of your place in case you get any idea's from your little moment there.." Klaus snarked back.

"Do you guys need a room first?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed at the two men having a pissing match.

Klaus smiled taking his place next to caroline. He held out his hand feeling rather smug with himself for getting to hold her hand again. Slightly anxious she placed her hand slowly and carefully into his, a jolt coursed through her as their skins touched each other. She instantly felt more connected to him somehow, like there was a pulling in her body towards him, yet at the same time touching him made her calm.

"Now, there was a time where I didn't have your trust love, and just like now I had to earn it… that is what i'm showing you today to start with." Klaus explained squeezing her hand slightly.

Caroline nodded and closed her eyes. The fog rolled up again in her mind. But this time it was different. In the other memories she had just been standing by watching herself and the memory like a movie. This time she was living it. When she opened her eyes again Caroline found herself lying in her old bedroom. Her shoulder was hurting and burning pretty bad. But although she was now inside her own body leaving the scene she was shown. Experiencing the emotions and the pain. She had no control over it whatsoever.

 _Her eyes felt heavy and she to fight to keep them open. Her body felt weak and tired. She was about to give in the the sleepiness when she heard a stumble in the hallway. She opened her eyes again to see Klaus walking through the door of her bedroom. She wanted to ask him what was going on but quickly noticed that she had no control over their conversation either._

" _Are you going to kill me?" She asked shakily watching her death in the eyes trying not to sound to scared. She wouldn't give him the pleasure._

" _On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" Klaus asked genuinely surprised._

" _Yes." Caroline responded very determined if she was going to die, she would at least die having said her last words._

 _Klaus walked closer to her. His hand gently reaching out to her to remove the covers from her shoulder. It revealed a ugly looking wound that was the cause of her pain and Caroline closed her eyes thinking this was it, the moment she'd die._

 _Klaus sighed slightly tormented by the sight of the beautiful blond hurting the way she was. "That looks bad, my apologies you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." he whispered._

 _Caroline gave him an angry look not understanding why he suddenly sounded like he was feeling a bit guilty. That seemed very out of character for him. And very fake as well._

 _She watched him as he ran his finger over the charms of her bracelet. It was the first time she ever saw him smile. He looked handsome when he smiled. Younger._

" _I love birthdays." Klaus stated as though the situation at hand wasn't one where she was dying any second now._

" _Yeah." Caroline sniffed. "Aren't you like, a billion or something."_

 _Klaus chuckled very slightly. "Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline, celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by the trivial human conventions...you're free."_

" _No." Caroline said as she looked back up at him. "I'm dying." She understood the irony of what was happening. She just didn't understand why he would come to watch her suffer like this, after all she was just a pawn in a silly war game. What was she to him aside from collateral damage like he just said._

 _Klaus sat down on the side of her bed, his tags dangling from his neck as he pulled up one knee and sat next to her._

" _And I could let you, die." he whispered softly to her. 'If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries. Truth be told." he confessed to her._

 _He was being honest with her. She could tell. Even though they barely knew each other Caroline could feel the honesty , the pain and the glimpse of humanity in his words. It moved her. He moved her in a way she couldn't describe. He leaned into her further. The air between them become heavy and thick with electricity. Why was he having this effect on her? He was the world's worst villain._

" _But i'll let you in on a little secret," he smiled wickedly again. "There's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music." He touched her bracelet again before staring into her eyes. "Genuine beauty." He smiled._

 _Caroline tried not to breath seeing as how she wouldn't be able to control her breath is she did. Was he talking about the cities? Or her? When he said genuine beauty. She must have been hallucinating from the wolf venom because there was no way that this was actually happening._

" _And you can have all of it! You can have a thousand more birthdays." Klaus told her. "All you have to do is ask."_

 _Slowly the reality and the will to survive brought Caroline back to her current situation. She had been lost for a second in both his eyes and words. She had no idea that the original hybrid could be so...deep. But the opportunity to be saved brought her back into the reality of what was happening. So she looked at him. A single tear falling from her eyes._

" _I don't wanna die." She said her voice trembling._

 _He smiled only for a microsecond at her. Letting her know he was agreeing to her request before pulling up the sleeve of his jacket and bringing his wrist to her mouth. With the other hand he cradled her head pulling her body into his lap. She gasped in disbelief praying this wasn't a dream._

" _There you go sweetheart, have at it." Klaus said offering his wrist to her. His chin resting softly on the top of her head as he breathed in the scent of her shampoo._

 _Caroline wasted no time biting into her cure for wolf venom. Her eyes darkening under the taste of his blood._

" _Happy birthday Caroline." Klaus whispered into her hair as he let her drink from him._

The fog rolled up again and Caroline thought they would go back to the compound but instead she was projected into the next memory right away. Her mind still dizzy from what had just happened.

 _This memory had existed solely out of flashes, it wasn't a set scene to watch or experience like the others, it was fragments. Feelings, even fragrances. Caroline could feel Klaus' lips on her shoulders. The stubble on his chin scratching her slightly. Her body was trembling under his touch she could tell. A vision of his vivid blue eyes gazing into hers. A taste lingering on her lips._

 _She could feel a hand reaching from her stomach upwards to her breasts as she let out a content moan. Her back arching as she tried to keep control of her aroused body. Her breathing shallow and rapid. Her heart pounding in her throat. She bit her lip hard. His body grinding against hers again. She felt almost like intruding on a private moment she knew was her own._

 _In the next flash they were in the shower together or at least she figured they were because streaming drops of water were soaking the both of them. Though Caroline could not see Klaus she could feel him near. Heat radiating of his body pulling her into him. Her hands finding the curls in the back of his neck softly pulling at them as his hands were placed on her waist lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around him. Her back pressed against cold marble. His tongue invading her mouth taking complete control of their joined movements._

 _And just as fast the memory changed again, it was another intimate moment between the two of them. Caroline was on top of Klaus she could feel his hips against hers. His hands exploring her back. They were still fiddling with each others clothes. Her itching fangs running up and down his shoulder to his neck and back. An unspoken permission and she could feel herself piercing his skin. She could feel him breaking and biting into the skin on her wrist as well. The room full of paintings around them disappeared as their now naked bodies joined each other so did their minds and souls. Caroline quickly realised why she was feeling so incomplete. She had been complete only in this moment with him. They released each other and Caroline held his head between her hands kissing him passionately. When they broke the kiss she could see the dark veins and red eyes just barely going away again. The face of the demon hiding. The memory of the only person she had done this with before crossing her mind only for a second._

But the second was all it took. The fog rolled up again and Caroline could feel herself being pulled from this happy moment and pushed into a moment she had suppressed a long time ago. This time she was in between the two ways of experiences the memories. Though she was looking at it like an out of body experience she could also feel the emotions that came along with this memory very strongly as if they were her own. Because this wasn't Klaus' memory, it was her own. From before she became a vampire, but somehow she had forgotten and suppressed it. She had been compelled to forget this she realised. Though she could not see Klaus in the memory she could tell his essence was here. Like she could always somehow tell when he was close. Her mind was now showing this to him. And even though she really didn't want to show him this part of her past, she couldn't push him out. She had no control over it.

 _Caroline woke up feeling dizzy with a headache worse than a hangover and a burning pain in her neck. When the memory of last night hit her she shot up in a panic gasping. She had the worst possible nightmare. But if it was only a nightmare why did she have this burning pain in her neck. Very gently she pushed away her hair and let her fingers tremble over the rough broken skin. Bringing the fingers before her again she noticed the blood._

 _She looked over to the man lying next to her in bed. Damon Salvatore. Yup that nutjob had actually bitten her. Hard! He had drank from her , her blood. His eyes had turned vivid red and black veins had appeared under his eyes. Although that might have been the dream not real life. All she knew is she needed to get out of her house as quickly as she could. And maybe warn Elena that her new boyfriend's brother was a sociopath!_

 _Carefully and as silent as she good she very slowly put one leg out of the bed before the other. Standing up quiet as a mouse she walked to the door one step at a time. If she could just make it through the door she would be safe and able to run. Her heart was racing and she nearly had a heart attack when the loose floorboard squeaked loudly under her step. She glanced his way but Damon still looked very much asleep. A soundless relieved sigh escaping her lips. She continued her walk through the door thinking it was the longest walk she had ever done in her life._

 _She reached for the doorknob turning it slightly. It also squeaked. She turned around again to make sure she still didn't wake him when she noticed the bed was empty. Panic overcame her._

" _Morning!" A voice said softly._

 _Caroline looked back in front of her to find him standing not even an inch from her. How did he get from the bed to her so fast and so quietly? Why hadn't she seen him move. She backed away from him in fear._

" _Please…..don't." Caroline whispered as she backed into her nightstand. She was panting and grabbed the nightlight standing there as a defensive weapon between the two of them._

" _Don't do it!" Damon warned her that smug grin on his face again._

 _Caroline swung the nightlight at him hitting him hard across the head. His face barely moved. What the hell was wrong with him? The lamp was broken so then why wasn't his head? She dropped it quickly jumping over her bed grabbing whatever she could find to throw at him._

" _Ah-ah-ah." Damon said again waving his finger at her but he still had to duck for whatever it was she threw at him and smashed the mirror into pieces._

 _Caroline made her way for the door hoping he was distracted enough so she could pass. But Damon was in front of her again quickly grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her back onto the bed._

" _GET AWAY FROM ME!" Caroline screamed throwing her pillow at him as a last resort._

" _This could've gone a completely different way." Damon said with a sadistic smile on his face. He brought the pillow to his face and smelled the bloodstain on it, taking in Caroline's scent deeply._

 _With determined steps he walked towards Caroline who was shaking and crying on her bed grabbed her roughly by her arms and went for the neck again, reopening the wound that was already burning._

Klaus didn't know what had happened or how they had gotten there but he was sure this was no memory of his. The first give away was the fact that Caroline was in bed with Damon. She hated Damon he knew that. The second reason was that he could tell she was still human. He could tell by the way her chest went up and down in that beautiful little babyblue nightdress that she wore. He could tell my the way her eyes flustered as she was dreaming. He could tell by the innocence that was around her.

He watched her get up as quiet as possible realising quickly she never had a chance to get away from that sorry excuse for a man. Klaus knew things had happened between Damon and Caroline and that Damon's heart should be ripped out an smeared out in front of his feet for it, but he never realised how bad it was until it was happening right in front of his eyes and there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

 _Caroline cried and whimpered as Damon finished drinking from her. The pain of it mixed with fear of dying right then and there. He pressed his lips against her fighting for admittance in her mouth. Caroline tried desperately to push him off but Damon was just too strong for her. She could taste her own blood from his lips onto hers. It was a horrible experience._

 _Tears fell from her cheeks as he ripped her blue babydoll from her body into pieces. She wanted to cry out for help but nobody would hear her. She wanted to scream but there was nobody there. She pressed her eyes shut to afraid to look at the monster that was on top of her as his hands crept over her body. His lips lingered on her face working their way down to her neck where the tip of his tongue licked up the last remainder of blood. Caroline shivered in repulsion by him. It wasn't until she heard the unzipping of his pants that she opened her eyes in horror. She met Damon's gaze immediately as he spoke to her._

" _Come on Caroline, don't be afraid, you wanted this remember." Damon whispered smoothly as his pupils dilated._

 _Caroline's eyes went back to their normal size and her body seemed to calm down from that second on._

" _I wanted this." She whispered, repeating his words to him as a smile came back on her face._

Damon turned the two of them around and Caroline giggled as they continued their game of lovemaking. Even though deep down Caroline still feared the man she was with.

Klaus watched the rest of the scene with only one thought on his mind. Murderous aggression towards Damon Salvatore the likes of which in his thousand years he had never felt before. He tried to get out of the memory but something was holding him back. Part of him wanted to know the last frontier of her guard. The last thing she had kept hidden from him. And so he watched. He watched as Damon made love to HIS Caroline. He watched how he made her satisfy him and then attempted to please her. He watched as she tricked herself into believing she was enjoying this. He watched as he did things to her that didn't even make her moan half as hard as when he was with her. He watched her miss the vital spots Klaus knew made her go insane with want for a partner that would be TRULY worthy of her. And when it was finally over. He watched as the fog rolled up bringing the both of them back to reality.

When the both of them found themselves back on the crimson sofa in the compound there was a deafening silence. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and Caroline realised he had seen what she had remembered from her human days. She could see the look in his eyes change from the man who had been so sweet to her to an animalistic anger that consumed him. She tried to hold back her tears at the memory of what had happened to her so he wouldn't completely freak out at her.

"Guys, what the hell just happened?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

There was no response from the vampire nor the hybrid.

"Care?" Stefan shook his best friend slightly.

Realising that she was back in the safeness of reality Caroline brought her hand up to her face covering her mouth slowly, then she started crying.

"Did you know?" Klaus asked in a murderous tone facing Stefan as he shot up from the sofa.

"Know what?" Stefan asked confused taking Klaus' place sitting next to Caroline trying to figure out what was happening to her.

"What your sick excuse of a brother did to her…" Klaus said in an icy tone. " .KNOW?"

Caroline started crying even harder as Klaus raised his voice. She got up from her seat running to her room, her sobs softening as she went further away.

"I'm going to ask you one last time Stefan, DID YOU KNOW WHAT HE DID TO HER?!" He yelled pushing Stefan against the wall hard his hand on Stefan's throat closing of any air he would try and take in.

The sad disappointed look in Stefan's eyes was all the response Klaus needed, a quick flick of his wrist and Stefan's body crumpled to the floor, his neck snapped before he stormed out of the door and raced off in his car.

* * *

There we go Chapter 4 hope you guys enjoyed!

Please do leave a review to let me know what you guys think I love to hear your opinions! Allie and Jeff are returning? do you like them as characters?Do you love to hate them? or just hate them? Caroline down memory lane? The Damon memory? What is Klaus going to do next?

Thank you so much for your support

And if I don't see you guys before next sunday..Happy easter!

Love,

Eve


	5. Chapter 5: Bindingspells & presentations

Hello Darlings,

Hope you all had a nice Easter. As a late Easterpresent to you all here is chapter 5!

Few things to say:

The spell is borrowed from Charmed (which I do not own ) but slightly altered to fit the story. Thank you Ashleigh for helping me with the ritual and the editing 3 you're the best!

 **Warning: Somebody's dying in this chapter...Sorry**

special tthank you to Axebird1, TVD Klaroline and TwilightHybrid for your sweet reviews!

Militato123: Thank you for your review, but be careful what you wish for :)...

Oh and I keep forgetting this, but I also don't own TVD, TO or anything related to that. Only thing I own is Jeff and Allie who one day might deserve their own book lol! evil twins ... yup could work

Enjoy!

* * *

Caroline had slammed the door of her bedroom rather harshly, so harsh for a moment she feared it would shatter off it's hinges but luckily the old home had rather sturdy doors. Tears were rolling down her face and she was trying not to sob too loudly, the memory of what had happened between her and Damon struck her hard, remembering that trauma was something she could have missed right now. She sat on her bad clutching a pillow against her chest trying to suppress the upcoming panic attack. She was in her room for no longer than a few minutes when there was a knocking. Klaus was sweet to care so much but right now she didn't have the energy to deal with his obvious rage.

"Go away Klaus." She said to the door, hoping for once he would listen from the first time.

"Caroline?" A young female's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Caroline quickly recognised Hope's voice wiping her tears as quickly as she could, no need to freak the little girl out with these kinds of horrors. Time to put on her brave happy face, being head cheerleader and head of so many committees when your father just left her mother for another man she had perfected this anyways.

"Can I come in please?" The young girl pleaded.

"It's open." Caroline whispered trying to pull herself together again.

"Hey are you ok?" Hope asked as she entered the room. Carefully the little girl walked over to the bed having no scruples about climbing in.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine." Caroline lied putting on her bravest smile.

Hope laid down against the headboard getting more comfortable.

"Did you and dad have a fight?" She asked not letting the subject go.

"Oh, no actually. We didn't. Why do you ask?" Caroline asked giving the girl the pillow from behind her back to rest on.

"Because he was yelling and he drove off without saying a word. He only does that when he's really _really_ mad." Hope explained.

"He wasn't mad at me and i'm not mad at him. We are not fighting, I promise." Caroline smiled.

"Ok good, cause I might have a secret agenda about being here on top of checking on you." Hope smiled with a grin she had obviously inherited from her father.

"What can I help you with?" Caroline smiled back happy for the subject change.

"In a few weeks there's the mayor's annual spring masquerade and since i've turned thirteen last year, this is the first year I get to attend as the daughter of one of the most influential inhabitants of this town. I got invited for the first time." Hope explained.

"Wait, aren't people going to ask questions? Your dad looks a bit young to have a daughter your age." Caroline questioned.

"Ooh the mayor knows about all the supernatural stuff in this town, and the people not up high enough in the ranks think i'm a niece who's living with them so that's not the issue." Hope rattled on waving her hands to dismiss that particular problem.

"Ok, so what do you need from me then?" Caroline asked again.

"Well, It is basically the first time i'm allowed to leave this place for an event. Dad always figured it was too dangerous but i've been bugging him about the masquerade for years and since the entire family is going to be invited not much can happen. Anyways, i'm having trouble finding a dress slash costume." Hope said smiling at Caroline.

"Why not ask your aunt Rebekah?" Caroline suggested remembering the youngest sister was known for her fashion sense.

"I love her, but if I have to wear one more pretty pink frock i'm going to scream. I'm not 5 years old anymore. I want to look more mature." Hope explained obviously frustrated.

"While still looking appropriate for your age." Caroline interjected with a smile. She could remember so well what it was like to be 13 and wanting to look 18 and your parents freaking out about your shade of lipstick.

"Well obviously." Hope sighed glad at least Caroline understood. .

"I'd be happy to help you shop." Caroline told hope sitting up from the headboard again.

"Thank you…" Hope squealed. "Can I hug you now?" She asked excited not wanting to repeat the awkwardness of last time.

"Sure." Caroline winked.

Hope hugged Caroline tightly before skipping out of the room back to her own bedroom where she danced around happy to finally be able to have a shopping spree with Caroline again.

* * *

When Allie awoke again she found herself tied to a chair by her hands and feet sitting up in the middle of a forest. The moon was shining high in the sky and she tried to remember how she got here. A herby smell hit her nostrils as soon as she came to her senses a bit more. Balmony root, jimson root and allspice, she could remember from training with Freya.

Somebody was mixing herbs for a spell.

Looking around, her eyes still adjusting to the little light, she saw Jeff in a blurry haze mixing herbs with a mortar and pestle. He wasn't looking at her. The only thing she could clearly see was the reflection of the raw opal ring on his right index finger. A family heirloom they had all gotten at birth. The men got raw opal, hers was a garnet embedded in silver. The last piece she had of her mother's.

"You're awake." Jeff said coldly, still not looking up from his concoction.

"What are you doing?" Allie whispered hoarsely, her voice regaining its strength from being unconscious. Panic flooded through her and she tried to pull her hands loose from the rope they were bound in.

"Something I really didn't want to do Alexis." Jeff murmured back as he was flipping through a spellbook.

He only called her Alexis when he was really mad. Allie tried to burn loose the ropes around her wrists but found her powers to be weakened dramatically, only then noticed the salt drawn pentagram around her when she searched for answers. Her eyes widened as she realised what was going on.

"You're binding my powers!" She screamed frantically trying to get loose from her ties nearly tipping her chair over.

"It's for your own good, you'll see." Jeff said transferring the crushed herbs to a larger stone bowl.

"You can't do that! You're not a coven elder! You don't have the strength of the ancestors with you! You're not powerful enough, you'll kill me!"' Allie started to reason with her brother, but it was no use.

Jeff took a blade from the table and walked over to Allie. "I don't need to have their powers backing me up, i'm powerful enough all on my own, it will just hurt a little more than it's supposed to." He talked sinisterly. "But given your betrayal, that only seems fitting" He explained walking behind her.

He grabbed her hand and pulled it up twisting her arm in an unnatural and painful form. Without a warning the blade struck her, a cut to the palm of her hand and her brother walked back to the altar with the knife, dripping her blood into the herbs. He then used his hands to mix the blood in creating a sticky paste. He brought the bowl over dropping the mixture onto the salt drawn pentagram. It ignited in flames that were creeping closer and closer to Allie. She could feel the heat resonating against her skin much harder than it was supposed too, her skin starting to prickle against the flames.

She screamed in agony.

"I"m sorry sister, but I need to do what our cause asks of us. Believe me I take no pleasure in this." Jeff whispered before he starting chanting.

" _Aeris ignis aqua terra Spiritus inferorum, Aeris ignis aqua terra Spiritus inferorum, AERIS IGNIS AQUA TERRA SPIRITUS INFERORUM!" He screamed._

The flames closed in on Allie scorching her skin. She could smell the burning of her flesh the pain was unbearable and she screamed her lungs out in agony crying for her brother to stop, begging and pleading until her throat was raw, unable to plead no more. Tears were streaming down her face but he kept on chanting.

" _Ut me manus tua  
in mea  
Et hos annulos  
Et se insinuent  
tuae potestatis  
Ego semper obligant meos  
Ex hoc usque  
ad consummationem saeculi"_

Allie could barely understand the words he was chanting only being able to focus on the pain of the flames and the silver of her ring seemingly melting around her hand. She was pretty sure she was going to pass out from the pain when she felt something being pulled from her, like orbs of red light flying into the air. She never did see where they went too as the flames grew higher and obscured her vision. She could hear her brother's voice very distantly across the sea of flames if she focused enough, but slowly the pain started to fade and her mind became foggy.

She was sure of it, she was dying.

" _Aeris ignis aqua terra, spiritus novis_ " The last whisper she heard before the world went black.

* * *

After what seemed like the thirtieth red bull, Freya realised she couldn't find the exhaustion anymore. Earlier she had been working on a memory retrieval spell but none of the spells he had found in her hundreds of books had seemed to fit this particular problem. She couldn't believe there had never been a spell to retrieve memories, or to unblock them. Her head was throbbing and pounding with the million thoughts that kept flying around in her mind. She had suggested Klaus using vampire telepathy to try and trigger some memories out of Caroline and not long after she heard a lot of shouting and him leaving with slamming doors.

She felt rude to intrude.

She missed having a magical friend to help her with these kinds of thing. Kol was the only one of her siblings who had shown any magical promise before and after he was turned. He was still in Paris though. Vincent hadn't shown himself since the little confrontation eight years ago and they hadn't been on good terms with the new Regent.

The first regent they had encountered, Josephine Larue had ruled the nine covens for many years, she was old and wise, people looked up to her because of all she was and had done. When Davina had risen to power she had become selfish and paranoid, it was a consequence of what power did to those who were too young and inexperienced to have it. There had been the Van Nguyen kid, but he was negligible and finally Vincent. He had done rather well for a few years, keeping the peace between the different factions and the witches thrived, in a well controlled vampire environment that was. But after his indiscretions working with vampires and rogue witches he had simply disappeared into thin air so it seemed. Freya knew that if Vincent was ever found by somebody from the nine covens he was supposed to be brought back and stripped of his powers. But he seemed to be hidden well, and Freya was fine with that. Though he did bad things, she knew his intentions were often debatable good. For him anyways. He always had the witches' best interest at heart and Freya respected that. After all she had done a lot of bad things in the name of family. That did not make her a bad person, or so she tried to justify her actions.

New regents had come and gone over the years since Vincent's departure and over the last two years a new woman had taken over, she was slightly older than the young ones trying to get to power to fast. Freya thought her name was Carson or something, she had caught up something like that. Delphine Carson if she wasn't mistaking. From pretty early on the woman had made it very clear that she would not be in contact with the vampires, wolves, or rogue witches. She had made it extremely clear and put her foot down. If they were left alone, she would make sure the witches left other factions alone as well. It had maintained the peace and seemed to be working.

So contacting other witches for help with this would not be an option. She could ring her brother Kol for help, but he wasn't magically strong enough to to actually perform any spells, he was just a magical encyclopedia. Plus he was dealing with Elijah cleaning up some mess Klaus had made while trying to wake Caroline up. They didn't really want to tell Freya about the details over the phone and promised she would be caught up when they came home later this week.

It was at times like this she missed Allie. Yes, what she did had been horribly wrong, she had betrayed her and the family, nearly killed Caroline in the process. But just like she had been years ago, she was also just a girl holding on to the last family she had for dear life and it had been nice having a witch friend to help her, to confide in, somebody to teach. They had only spent a few weeks together but there had immediately been a connection but much like Vincent she had disappeared after the events in October 8 years ago. Nobody had heard from her since.

Freya sat down on the couch closing her eyes for only a second, putting her head between her knees and her hands resting on her neck. She sighed heavily trying to get her head clear focussing on the ground and trying to get it to stop moving. A loud crack sounded through the room, the flames in the fireplace shooting up high in bright colours. Freya shot up so quickly it gave her a headrush, she tried to stay steady focussing on the multicolored fire when something fell out.

Carefully and with little steps she walked over to the little crumple of paper that for some reason was only burned slightly on the edges. It was very cool to touch and she opened it carefully. This was very weird, the only one she knew who had the powers to communicate magically was Kol, who could just as easily have called her up on her phone or Dahlia, who was dead and even after years since, Freya frequently checked she stayed that way. After all in the supernatural world there was always a way back from death. As she fully opened the piece of paper she noticed scribbling on it.

In scrawled handwriting she could read.

" _If you want to get her memories back look for the book of.."_

Well that was a load of help. Whoever wrote the message hadn't bothered to finish the clue. The book of… of what? Spells? Rituals? Mormon?

It was very strange, and who on earth would be trying to help her? Hardly anybody knew about Klaus' hidden mate and even less people knew about the trouble's they'd been having. After all there was nothing more dangerous to them as their enemies knowing the liability they had running around the compound. Not even Marcel was trusted with this information. The only the Freya could do was perform a spell to find the sender of this message and confront them. Best not tell Klaus about this, he had enough to on his mind as it was, and he was out driving around somewhere in town and hopefully not causing too much trouble.

She quickly got a few herbs mixing them in a bowl and chanted a few words in ancient aramaic. It would be more powerful and ancient then using latin and she was much more fluent in this. As soon as the mixture caught fire she dropped the piece of paper into it letting it burn completely. The powder liquefied and cooled down in seconds. Freya quickly grabbed a map and cleared the table throwing it open. She poured the liquid over the map and like a guidance system it formed a route to the edge of the city just on the border. Freya wrote down the address and grabbed her coat and keys. She ran down to Caroline's room and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Caroline The said inquiring after the knocker.

"Hey I need to step out for a minute, is it ok if I leave Hope with you?"

Caroline nodded to Freya letting her know it was fine as she was fiddling around with a picture frame trying to get it perfectly straight.

"Thanks, I won't be gone long I promise and about an inch to the left Caroline." Freya smiled before closing the door.

Caroline moved the frame an inch to the left like Freya suggested and took a step back, the oldest sister had been right, it was perfect now she thought to herself smiling. She checked her watch seeing it was just past noon, she had been fidgeting with her room for hours and figured it was time to get some lunch. So she walked out the door all the way left to the end of the hall where she knew Hope's room was and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hope yelled from the other side of the room.

"Hey, you're aunt needs to run an errand so it's just you and me." Caroline smiled keeping her distance.

"Ok cool." Hope smiled looking up from a bunch of papers she was writing on.

"I thought maybe you wanted to get some lunch together?" Caroline asked trying to connect to the girl.

"Oh, I would love to Caroline, really but I need to finish this first." Hope smiled gesturing to the papers on her desk.

"Anything I can help you with?" Caroline asked remaining at the door frame.

"Actually yes, well maybe. I'm trying to convince my dad to let me go to school." Hope explained.

"Wait, you don't go to school?"Caroline asked shocked walking into the bedroom.

"I'm homeschooled and quite frankly sick of it. So i'm making a presentation for my dad on why he should let me go to a normal school with normal kids." Hope shower the papers.

Caroline brushed through the papers quickly, though the young girl's points were valid, the way she wrote them down was scattered and confusing.

"You think you could help?" Hope asked looking nervously at Caroline.

"Sweetpea, I was chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee, the director of the policemen's yearly raffle, cheerleading captain and Miss Mystic falls while organising different charity projects and events, keeping a 4.0 GPA, a vibrant social life and keeping my boyfriend interested. I can help you to put on a presentation I promise." Caroline smiled. "How about this, we go get takeout for lunch some place you like and come back here and eat while we go over all these things."

"Perfect I know just the place, i'll get my coat." Hope smiled as she walked out of the room but halted at the door frame and turned around again facing Caroline. "Hey Caroline?"

"Yeah?" Caroline asked as she put down the last of Hope's papers.

"I'm really sorry for what that Damon guy did to you…" She whispered sadly.

"Don't be, it was a long time ago." Caroline whispered back with a brave smile.

* * *

When Stefan regained consciousness he found himself lying in the parlor his body in a weird shape on the floor. His neck hurt and his body was stiff. He tried to think of what the last thing was he remembered and his mind traveled back to earlier that day. Klaus had broken his neck when he found out what his brother had done to Caroline all those years ago. In a way he was grateful that was all Klaus had done. Carefully he got up from the ground and made his way to one of the seats still weak on his legs like bambi on ice. He looked out to the window only to see that it was already dark outside. He had been out for the entire day. That was just great! And on top of that the house seemed deserted. It was past 9 in the evening so the Mikaelsons might be out to dinner, they always ate late. _If_ they ate at all that is. He listened carefully using his vampire hearing to pick up sounds from inside the compound. Still the place was deserted. Only on the first floor did he hear the soft whispers of voices. Female voices. Hope and Caroline, they were giggling about something he couldn't make out. He checked again to see if he could pick up Klaus' voice somewhere around the room. It was best not to run into him now. When Stefan realised he wasn't home he walked up to Hope's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hope said with the remains of a bouldering laugh in her voice.

"Hey, Care can I talk to you for a second?" Stefan looked at his feet, he had no idea how Caroline stood towards him since the revelations since this morning.

Hope gave Stefan a death glare. Apparently she had caught on to the situation at hand. Unfortunately she had the same evil death glare as her father and seeing as how she was growing every day as a witch who was also part wolf and therefor one of the most powerful teens in puberty in the world, the idea of the young girl being unpredictable and mad at him scared him just slightly.

Caroline nodded putting the papers she was working on back on the desk and followed Stefan out to the hallway.

"What's up?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"I want to explain what happened all those years ago." Stefan gestured placing his hand on Caroline's arm.

Instinctively Caroline took a step back, being unsure of how she felt about being touched by her best friend now. It was weird, she hadn't had a problem when Klaus touched her. In fact it had always been an experience that was more pleasant than she cared to admit, so why was she being so weird about somebody she'd known for so long.

"You're mad at me, Care. I get it just please let me explain." Stefan pleaded

"Honestly i'm not. I'm really not Stefan." Caroline sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. She'd really rather not talk about this.

"Yes you are and I don't blame you, but you have to look at this from my side. He's my brother and he needed help. There's good in him I promise." Stefan rambled on.

"Ok Stefan I said it was fine, I forgave him, I forgive you! But can we please not talk about this anymore, i'd rather forget this as soon as possible and just push it somewhere very deep in the back of my mind and never think about it again." Caroline raised her voice.

"Care...!" Stefan whined.

"STEFAN STOP!" Caroline shouted rushing her hand through her hair, the tension and emotions of this conversation being too much for her.

In a second the door opened and Hope popped her head out of the window. "Everything ok here? I heard shouting."

"It's fine, Caroline and I are just talking." Stefan tried not to include the young girl into their conversation.

"And we were just done talking." Caroline continued giving Stefan a half hearted smile that told him that mostly she was done talking.

"Caroline we need to-" Stefan was interrupted by his phone. He picked it from the pocket of his jeans and looked at the screen. "It's Elena, I need to get this but I want to talk about this more later."

Caroline sighed. Of course Elena was always more important she thought.

"That boy is whipped." Hope muttered making a whop sound and slashing an invisible one with her arm.

Caroline chuckled "When it comes to Elena Gilbert everybody is whipped."

"She's the doppelganger brunette right?" Hope asked looking back at Caroline.

Caroline simply nodded.

"Ugh don't worry, you're prettier then she is. I promise." The girl said rather catty.

The both girls laughed and giggled for a few more minutes before the door opened again. Stefan was standing in front of them his eyes staring blankly into space. He breathed irregularly and if it was possible he looked pale even for a vampire. He was shaking uncontrollably trying to keep from falling down by holding on the the doorknob.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked shooting up from her chair and walking towards him a worried look on her face.

Stefan didn't respond right away and Caroline brought him to her room in the beginning of the hall sitting him down in one of the antique chairs.

"Stefan, talk to me? What's going on?" She asked shaking him slightly.

"That was Elena on the phone….." he whispered softly still looking at his phone like he couldn't believe the brunette had just called.

"What did she have to say Stefan?" Caroline was getting really worried now.

"Damon's dead." He choked on the words. "Klaus killed him…"

* * *

Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum. Ding Dong Damon's Dead ...

So there you guys go Chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed, I know it's a rather short chapter and our beloved hybrid didn't make an appearance but he'll be back next chapter I promise and i just felt like it needed to be ended here. Making it longer just didn't have any value!

Anyways please leave a review! They help me write faster because i'd know somebody is still reading this!

Hope you guys are all well,

Love

Eve


	6. Chapter 6: Blankets & Lies

Hello my lovelies,

yes I know i've been gone a while, and for that i'm sorry. I want to tell you I have been off busy with some glamorous lifestyle or vacation. Unfortunately, I just haven't been in the mood for writing. Basically i've been lazy as f*ck and for that i'm sorry. However I found the joy in writing again and will try to be quicker with the updates. This one is a short one again however. It was going to be longer but as discussed with my amazing talented and beautifull editor **Ashleigh** this seemed like a good way to end this chapter!

Now before I go on with the usual thank you's I have something that I need to get off my chest. Over the last few months alot of writers (including myself) have been getting reviews from some lame ass coward who hides under guest. He or she has been leaving reviews filled with profanities and name calling. When this person reviewed to me in whispers I let it go because honestly when you are this childish I don't care about your opinion. But when you do this to my friends please know that I will cut you! So if by any chance this guest reader passes by this chapter and reads this. I Invite you to come talk to me Pm, Tumblr whatever you want. Because I would very much like to verbally destroy you! We as writers poor our heart and soul into this and yes some of us are still starting out and finding their voice but that is no reason for you to behave like this and I feel sorry for you. You have no place in this beautiful fandom as we are a ship of love and support. I know I speak for our entire community when I say you are not welcome here so please stop reading my stories because (and this is mean in the least arrogant way possible) you are not worthy of my words or those of our other talented writers!

Ok now that I've got that off of my chest ^^

Thank you to TwilightHybrid, TVDKlaroline, Claudiasecchi, militato123, Reina-Dolor, eils-emacsweeny, caritobear, saraaaa, and Axbird1 for the reviews you guys all made my days alot brighter and I hope to hear your opinions on this chapter soon. You deserve all the love.

Oh and I will not be telling Damon's death trough Klaus' POV because I feel it would break the story and it's flow, however if enough people want to know about this I could be persuaded to do a one shot about it and post it on my drabble collection The Realisation Caroline Forbes. So let me know about that!

Anyways enough blabbering here's chapter 6! Enjoy

Oh and I don't own TVD or TO (I keep forgetting that )

* * *

Freya drove all the way to the waterfront which struck her as odd, the trail on her map had said to go straight ahead but she knew this place was just docks. She figured maybe there was a small trail she missed but now looking over the water she couldn't see any. With an annoyed sigh she unbuckled her seatbelt and took the keys out of the ignition. Getting her driver's licence after being alive for over a thousand years had been so liberating. After one more glance backwards she opened the door and stepped out of the car. _Great! Just great!_ She cursed internally when her new ankle boots hit the mud. Those were ruined now. She hated the bayou, not only did it genuinely smell like wet dog, the energy in this place was uncomfortable.

This made absolutely no sense.

There was no pathway here just like she had known, yet the magical ink guided her to the middle of the water. The only thing around here for miles was the ruins of a cabin. A cabin that wasn't on the map. It couldn't have been a recent something the structures were too old. A cabin that smelled like sandalwood, sandalwood that was not in the tree's here in the bayou and used to cover things by spells.

Witches had been here.

It was only a matter of finding the burning totem and removing it so she could see what was to be hidden. Freya dragged her brand new boots through the mud in search of a sandalwood totem.

In the end it took her all but twenty minutes to find the beads covered in leaves and mud. She ignorantly tried to grab it and hissed in pain as it burned at her touch, it obviously wasn't meant to be moved by unwanted guests. Luckily with a few whispered chanting the beads exploded into the leaves and the cabin walls were brought up around her like it was being build at a great speed. The inside of the cabin looked a lot more modern than the outside, the wooden structure had made room for brick and concrete making it almost like a bunker. Even though from the outside the cabin seemed not to have any windows left, the inside was a different story. The entire east side was made of glass giving it a spectacular view over the lake and the bayou. It also seemed a lot larger than what the ruins of the cabin had led on. Freya looked around again and noticed a door all the way in the back, it struck her as odd because it seemed to be leading to a stairs down and further east, but there was just water there.

It was then it hit her fully, under water you are protected from locator spells, whoever was sending her the messages was using the element of water to hide. With a sturdy step she walked over to the door and opened it. The fact that it wasn't locked seemed almost anti-climactic. It was pitch dark down there but she realised there was no time like the present and walked into the dark abyss under the water looking for answers to questions she didn't even know.

It took her nearly an hour to get through to the end of the tunnel, it would've taken less but through the course of the path Freya had encountered many more spells, until she met a dead end. Freya tried a few uncloaking spells but seeing as she didn't bring any herbs or spices it didn't have much use. She wanted to turn around and turn back when she realised she was trapped.

"Fuck" She whispered knocking on the invisible force field before muttering various different spells under her breath.

It wasn't coming down.

She took out her cellphone hoping maybe she could call one of her brothers, or Rebekah. No service, because she was under water technically. _Perfect._

She was just about to try again when she heard footsteps down the hallway. There was no place to hide anymore. Nobody to call, in a spur or the moment bad decision she had found herself completely trapped hoping that whoever dwelled here was a friend rather than foe.

"Freya?!" A voice said coming closer.

Freya recognised the voice but had a harder time placing it. A shadow from the dark emerging and showing a young woman in her early twenties. She was frail and tired looking, her eyes that must have once been green and vibrant now fully sunken in their sockets. Her fire red hair cropped short just above the collarbone a big mess of curls. She had scrapes and cuts and remnants of burn wounds on her body. She would've been pretty if she didn't look so beaten up.

"Allie?" Freya whispered recognising the young witch.

"What are you doing here?" Allie asked fussing with a box of herbs she carried.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Freya returned the question her guard up. Though they had been friends once they had left their friendship on not so ideal terms.

"How did you find us?" Allie asked again tying the herbs from her box together.

"I followed the magical trail… WAIT IT WAS YOU? YOU SEND ME THOSE MESSAGES IT'S A GODDAMN TRAP." Freya screamed banging at the forcefield. How could she be so stupid.

"Will you pipe down or he'll hear you. It wasn't a trap ok! I was trying to help." Allie tried to calm Freya.

"Yeah right." Freya snorted taking a seat in the dirt. Is she was going to be imprisoned she might as well sit down for it.

"Look I was ok, I know how to help Caroline with her memory loss you need the book of Runes." Allie lit the herbs she cast on fire and the forcefield came down.

"Why couldn't you write that on the paper then? Why be cryptic? And why are you helping me now?" Freya asked totally confused now.

"Jeff caught me before I could finish the message. I felt bad ok, for what we did my brother and I." Allie tried to explain.

"Well you should. We spend eight years trying to wake up Caroline and now it's all for nothing." Freya got up again and rubbed the dirt of her pants.

"I spend 15 years looking for my family you can't blame me for following him." Allie defended herself.

"I spend almost a thousand years looking for mine, you don't see me pulling this kind of crap! You were my friend! I trusted you!" Freya blamed.

"Like you haven't done bad things in the name of family. I thought of all people Freya you'd understand!" Allie worked herself up.

"I could never defend my brothers if they did something like that!" Freya exclaimed.

"No, but you defend them when one of them kills a matriarch to a coven of young elemental witches just because she misread a spell. Which by the way wasn't even her fault, Jeff put that in as a backup." Allie said losing her temper fully now

"What are you on about?" freya yelled back not really getting the point.

"Klaus, killing that old witch in Paris. She was leading a coven for young elemental witches, she was one of the cornerstones for new age witches and Klaus just ripped her head off in front of all her girls, some of them were kids! And why? Because his fiancee didn't remember him. So yeah, how do you defend that Freya?!" Allie explained fuming

There was a silence between them

"Look just go ok, before Jeff comes back and finds you." Allie gestured back to the dark pathway leading out.

"How do I know you're not just gonna spell me once my back is turned? Why should I trust you?" Freya asked.

"Because when he caught me sending that message to you, he bound my powers. I can only do basic herbal spells now. No more fire witch, you have nothing to worry about with me anymore ok. I'm basically powerless." Allie said sadly looking at the ground.

Freya instantly knew it was true, this was why she had looked so tired. She had tried to help her and had lost her powers in the process. Slowly her anger was fading and she was feeling sorry for her former friend.

"And you don't see how wrong that is?" Freya asked. "You don't see how he's been manipulating you? He doesn't care for family? He only cares for himself and his cause, which by the way, isn't that nobel, he's just a power crazy jerk."

"No. You're wrong, you just don't get it ok." Allie sighed.

"Look, if you're scared of him we can protect you!" Freya explained.

"Can you protect me from your brothers as well?" Allie laughed humorlessly.

Another silence.

"As I thought. No I'll be fine on my own here. Jeff will never truly hurt me, he's my brother you know." Allie smiled at Freya, it was nice to see her again.

Freya sighed. "Give me your phone," she held out her hand.

Allie looked at her cockeyed and handed her phone to Freya, who typed on it and returned it too her. It now said _: Jane_ with digits behind it.

"That's my number. Call me if you change your mind ok." She looked at the young girl, still feeling the need to protect her, even though she had now changed from a little girl to a young woman. Without saying another word she walked away back through the long underground. Her mind on what Klaus had done, she would give him a piece of his mind as soon as he got home.

* * *

Caroline started to feel a little drowsy, had found herself being very tired since she awoken from the spell. Freya had said it was normal, it was her body using a lot of strength to function properly again and with the added power of being a vampire and the emotional instability she was gonna be tired for a few more days before it got any better. She sat in the sofa with her legs pulled up switching between channels on the enormous tv trying to get her mind off of things and distract herself. It wasn't working. In her mind the memory of what happened hours before still played over and over.

 _Earlier_

" _Damon's dead… Klaus killed him." Stefan whispered shakily not making eye contact with Caroline._

 _At the same moment Hope popped her head out of the door. "Everything ok in here?"_

 _Caroline knew Stefan wasn't the type to immediately retaliate with violence and he would never hurt a human let alone a child. Still she felt it was better she wasn't around to hear what her father had done._

" _Go back inside sweetpea, i'll come talk to you later." Caroline whispered giving her a meaningful look._

 _The girl just nodded and closed her door again as Caroline turned back to Stefan._

" _Tell me what happened." She asked worried._

" _I…..I don't know, I need to go back home now…." he said still in a state of disbelief._

" _You can't go alone like this let me call Freya to watch hope and i'll drive you, you're in no state to drive." Caroline said trying to be the practical one to his emotional state._

" _No, I need to go alone." Stefan said getting up from the sofa._

" _Stefan don't be ridiculous i'm coming with you what kind of friend would I be if I let you go by yourself." Caroline said following him._

" _Look Caroline Elena is near hysterical, I know this isn't your fault but you're kind of the reason it happened anyway." Stefan said turning around to her harshly._

" _What are you saying?" Caroline asked sounding hurt at the accusation._

" _I'm just saying you're the last person she'll want to see right now ok i'm sorry." Stefan snapped._

 _Caroline stopped in her tracks, the guilt of his pain flooding through her like a knife running through her chest._

" _Stefan.." she whispered tears forming in the corner of her eyes._

" _Look i'm sorry but I really think it's best you stay here… I ….I'll call you." Stefan grabbed his keys and jacket before he went out the door not looking back at her._

 _Caroline fell into the chair trying to let sink in what happened._

* * *

She must have fallen asleep somehow because when she woke up Caroline found herself on the sofa covered with a soft blanket and the Tv was shut off. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand taking in her surroundings. She noticed Klaus sitting in the chair across from her watching her intently in a dark brooding matter.

She could've easily started yelling at him, screaming about what kind of a monster he was. But she knew it wouldn't have mattered now. So without a hello or anything else even though they hadn't seen each other in 3 days she just went right for the question at hand.

"Why?" She whispered folding the blanket back up.

"I didn't want you to get cold." Klaus muttered under his breath.

"You know that's not what I meant, why did you kill Damon?" Caroline asked sitting up.

"He hurt you." Klaus stated like it was obvious.

"And I forgave him…." Caroline was shocked at his cold heartedness.

"You might have but I didn't. I'm not going to argue about this with you, it's non negotiable and if somebody hurts you they pay for it with their lives." Klaus got up and sat himself next to her. "I will never stop protecting you Caroline, I will never let somebody hurt you, and if they do they shall feel my wrath that is just the way it is. I will not apologise for it, it's who I am."

"But it wasn't your call to make." Caroline pulled away from his stare, electric tension waving between the two of them pulsating like a thousand beating hearts.

Klaus pulled her face back, cupping her chin with his hands. His hand caressed her cheek softly leaving a trail of pricking skin on her face. "I don't care." he whispered.

She knew how wrong it was, how wrong he was. But something inside of her pulled to him. Against her better judgement. She could feel him coming closer, his breath on her lips. She could nearly taste him when the door swung open.

"SERIOUSLY YOU KILLED A 70 YEAR OLD WITCH IN FRONT OF HER STUDENTS JUST TO MAKE A STATEMENT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Freya stormed in.

Klaus threw a death glare at Freya and looked back at Caroline who had already pulled away from him.

"Go away Freya!" He barked realising quickly the moment had long gone.

"NO! I WON'T GO AWAY! WE HAD A GREAT CONNECTION TO THE ELEMENTAL PARIS COVEN AND YOU JUST RUINED IT! NOT TO MENTION TRAUMATISED YOUNG GIRLS IN THE PROCESS!" Freya screamed she was fuming.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked confused.

"Shut it Freya!" Klaus warned.

"Oh no! You get to explain this to her! You get to explain how you killed the one person who could've gotten her memories back!" Freya stormed back out of the room.

"What is she talking about?" Caroline backed away slightly.

"When you woke up a two weeks ago and we realised you had lost your memories of being a vampire, I retaliated against the coven who awoke you. They needed to be taught what happens when you go up against us. I would never harm a young child, so I sent them a warning and killed their mentor, who was responsible for her coven anyways." Klaus gently tried to explain.

Caroline backed away even further. "What kind of monster are you? Who just randomly kills people?"

Klaus looked hurt at seeing she was scared of him. He tried to calm her taking slow steps. "Caroline I would never in a million years hurt you."

"Except that you already did, you lied to me…" Caroline whispered.

"When have I ever lied to you sweetheart?" Klaus stepped into her closer.

"When we were driving back from Mystic Falls. You told me you stopped killing people because you knew how I feel about it." Caroline remembered.

"Technically I didn't. You asked me and I said I knew you didn't like it, I never said I didn't." Klaus explained to her knowing he was caught now.

"That's just the same as the lie Klaus…I..." Caroline started talking but got interupted by her phone. She took it out of her jeans pocket and noticed Stefan's name popping up on the screen. He had just left hours ago he couldn't be at mystic falls already.

"Hey, where are you?" Caroline asked worried something was wrong.

"I"m at the halfway point, I just got a call from Bonnie." Stefan said still shaky in his words.

"What did she have to say?"

"Elena turned her humanity switch off, she's completely lost it. Damon's funeral is tomorrow but after that i'm going to stay in Mystic Falls for a while, Elena needs me right now." Stefan explained that he wasn't going to return to new orleans.

"Where are you?, I'll come to you and help." Caroline whispered really wanting to be there for all her friends. Even Elena, sure they had fought but she was still her friend and probably needed her right now.

"Caroline she doesn't want to see you, and honestly, right now I can't either...I'm sorry but I don't know how to be around you anymore...just stay and enjoy your life in New Orleans, there was never anything left here in Mystic Falls for you anyway." Stefan said sadly.

"Stefan wait. I…" Caroline tried to convince him.

"Goodbye Care." Stefan said as he hung up the phone.

Caroline lowered her hand letting her phone slide back into her pocket. She tried very hard to hold back her tears.

"Sweetheart I"m.." Klaus tried to comfort her having followed the conversation between the ripper and her.

"No don't!" Caroline bit her lip, she couldn't cry even if it would kill her. "Don't you dare come near me….this is all your fault, you're the reason I lost the last bit of family I had."

"Caroline we're your family." Klaus grabbed her hand.

"NO" Caroline yelled pulling away from him. "Family doesn't lie to each other, family doesn't kill and ruin the other ones life! You and I we're nothing!" Caroline shouted as she pulled her ring back from her hand. "And i'm certainly never marrying you." she said more cold now as she placed it in his hand. "Just stay away from me, i'm better of without you."

Though he showed no emotions Klaus' heart was breaking into a million pieces as he squeezed the ring in his hand. "You need that to stay in the sun, you'll burn."

'I don't care, i'd rather burn then wear that." Caroline spat.

"Caroline," he said her name more dark now. "If you walk out that door there's no turning back from it."

"I wasn't planning on coming back anyway." Caroline said equally as dark before she walked out of the compound and into the New Orleans streets.

* * *

Ok there we go chapter 6

Now I know it was a short one but i hope it satisfied your Klaroline needs. Please do let me know what you think about the story so far and our favorite ship break up. Never fear they will find eachother eventually. But I have alot of things planned for them still!

Now I want to tell you guys about the FreyaxAllie ship, about a year ago when i started forming this story in my head i thought to myself ...You know what maybe Freya is gay... and I went with it...turns out i was right xD! Though it now follows canon nicely i've always planned on her beeing gay. This does not mean Frallie (I love that ship name xD!) will end up together... or will they? Mwoehahaha

Anyways be sure to leave a review

love,

Eve


	7. Chapter 7: Strangers & Vervain Cloths

Hey you guys!

Hope you are all feeling well and ready for summer! If you're out of school have fun! If you're not there yet...Just a bit longer you can do this! If you work and have no real vacation on the way... Yeah I know how you feel it sucks! Hope this makes you feel better!

I wanted to respond to the comment that there's no underground in the bayou in Louisiana... Thank you for pointing that out I did not know that and I will make sure to be more correct next time! But this time was special because the underground was magically created... therefor it was possible...No? Nobody's buying that crap? :p Hey I tried! No but seriously thank you for pointing this out to me because it helps me out in the future to know stuff like that!

Thank you to everybody who commented and reviewed i can't stop expressing how much this means to me!

I hope you guys Enjoy Chapter 7 it's quite a long one, it was supposed to be two short chapters but it made more sense as one long one, which is why it took me a bit longer!

Also I wanted to ask you guys...There might...MIGHT MIGHT MIGHT be an opening for smut in one of the following chapters, I've never written smut before and i'm very insecure about it so I wanted to know if you guys thought it would fit the story? How would you guys experience this. Please let me know!

Also, im starting examens on tuesday and they really need my focus! they'll last for about two weeks so i will not be writing for two weeks straight! in two weeks i will continue writing but by the time i'm done and it's edited we might be a month along... So i'm announcing a very small hiatus on this story just for a little while. I hope you guys understand!

Lastly my lovely brilliant and amazing editor Ashleigh was very busy so this chapter is not edited! I'm sorry in advance! If there are major errors let me know and i'll try to adjust them!

 **Oh and very very lastly! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY VERY DEAR FRIEND ABBY 3TINKGEMINI HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE! Kolgratulations I Hope you have a Klausmazing Birthday (hehe see what I did there...I'm so not funny lol)**

Oh and I don't own TVD or TO...

* * *

Walking around in the busy streets of the city of New Orleans put things in perspective for Caroline. She was glad it was just dark out. She had a few more hours before having to seek shelter somewhere. She had been an idiot for taking off that damn ring. This limited her to stay in the city because she wouldn't find shelter in time before the sun came back up. And with no clue as to how to acquire such a ring she was basically fucked. And not the good kind she had been craving lately. Most of all she wanted a drink, preferably an entire bottle of Captain Morgan's rum.

She decided against walking into the more crowded and popular many chance of running into somebody she knew but did not remember. After about an hour of roaming through different streets she finally found a dark little corner bar that seemed fitting of her mood. Walking into the bar she noticed a couple of non touristy looking people sitting in dark booths or hanging at the bar. With her head down she scoffed into one of the booths sinking her head in her hands.

"Sorry, you need to leave" The waitress came up to her. She was a heavy woman with hair tied tightly in a bun.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked looking up.

"We don't serve you people here you need to leave NOW!" The waitress pressed again.

"You people? What the hell do you mean?" Caroline asked slightly offended.

"Vampires…. This is a wiccan bar, no vampire's allowed" The woman said again playing with the garnet pendant around her neck.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about?" Caroline lied poorly completely taken off guard.

"Oh so i'm supposed to believe a vampire just happened to walk into a wiccan bar thinking it was for mortals? Look lady either you leave right now or i give you a brain aneurysm until you do." The witch threatened slamming her hand on the table.

"It's ok Ennis, let her stay i'll be responsible for her" A young man in his mid twenties smiled as he joined Caroline's booth.

" Fine, but if she causes trouble in my bar!" The waitress went on shooting the boy a warning look.

"She won't I promise" The boy smiled sweetly.

"I can just leave you know…" Caroline muttered already feeling very unwelcome, leave it to her to stumble into the only witch exclusive bar in town.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's fine this used to be a supernatural bar, but ever since the wars a few years back people have been a little on edge, it's fine" The boy explained taking the drinks from the bar and giving Caroline one.

"What kind of wars?" Caroline asked confused.

"You havn't been in town long have you?" The boy laughed

"No I have, i've just been…..out of it as well" Caroline chuckled humorlessly.

"How about we have a drink and i'll tell you all about it then" The boy suggested sliding the drink he'd gotten towards Caroline.

"My mother taught me not to take drinks from strangers in bars" Caroline explained with a smirk.

"Well then let me introduce myself that way i'm not a stranger" The boy held out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Jeff"

* * *

Klaus barely even noticed the door opening as he emptied the last of his second bottle of bourbon. He hadn't even bothered getting a glass, he just sat in front of the fireplace drinking straight from the bottle.

"Did you start the welcome home party without me brother?" Kol asked putting his suitcase next to the sofa and taking the empty bottle from his hand. "Could've left me some"

"Go away Kol I'm in no mood for company" Klaus didn't look away from the fire.

"Where is your daughter Niklaus" Elijah asked following kol. His eyes wandered over the empty bottles on the side table.

"Upstairs sleeping soundly 'Lijah, no worries i'm not the drunken abuser our father was" Klaus snapped back knowing where his older brother was hinting at.

"Well from the looks of these empty bottles i'd say you're halfway there" Elijah responded cleaning up the bottle's, he'd ask the maids to come clean up but given the current state of the hybrid he feared it would just end up in their demise. And good help was so hard to find these days as it is.

"Do not lecture me right now Elijah like I said i'm in no mood for company!" Klaus raised his voice getting up from the floor where he was sitting.

" May I inquire as to why you are drunk and in a foul mood this time" Elijah asked rolling up his sleeves to keep them from getting wet with spilled booze.

"She left me" Klaus muttered darkly into the fire.

Elijah immediately stopped his fussing around and stepped towards his brother placing his hand on klaus' shoulder. "What happened"

"I don't know" Klaus shrugged annoyed.

"Were you talking to her when it happened because that's usually where your problem is...when you're talking" Kol let himself fall into the sofa as he bit into an apple.

"Shut up Kol" Klaus shouted to the younger brother.

"Just saying, communication isn't exactly your strong side Nik, but if you want i'd love to "Communicate" with her for you ... i've been told i'm a very good communicator" Kol grinned.

In an instant Klaus had pushed Kol against the wall one hand gripping around his neck the other buried in his chest a powerful hold over his heart. "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP KOL!"

"NIKLAUS!" Elijah yelled coming in between the two brothers. "For heaven's sake must we all descend into madness!" he gave Klaus a warning .

Klaus pulled his hand out of Kol's chest who was panting at the surprise attack. HE was going to make a smart ass remark when Elijah stopped him.

"Kol just leave, you are not making this any easier" Elijah sighed waving Kol out of the door. He took the handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to Klaus to clean his hands with.

Klaus simple discarded it smearing the remains of Kol's blood on his henley.

"Where is she now?" Elijah asked realising Klaus was calmer with Kol gone.

"I don't know" Klaus shrugged taking another bottle out of the liquor cabinet. HE pointed the bottle to Elijah as an offer to drink with him but the older brother simple shook his head for no.

"Have you asked Freya to try and track her?" Elijah asked.

"She doesn't want to be found Elijah, she made that very clear".

"Yes well still I believe it is not a bad thing just to know her whereabouts it's an unsafe city after all...I could ask Fre-" Elijah didn't finish his sentence.

The door bursted open again and the two men looked to see who was standing in the Frame.

Hope was panting hard from running from the other side of the compound.

"DAD!" She looked panicky.

If he wasn't sobered up already from the confrontation with Kol, the sight of his daughters fearful face was enough to clear his head. Both men looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Dad she's in trouble" Hope looked frantic.

"Calm down sweetheart what are you talking about?" Klaus asked his daughter.

"I had another vision, in the dreams, dad we have to find Caroline NOW! That guy witch got her" Hope explained.

"Sweetheart it was just a dream go back to bed" klaus tried to calm her.

"No! It's not dad you have to believe me! Please!" The girl was near hysterics now, which was particularly uncharacteristic for her.

"Alright would you feel better if I called her up?" Klaus suggested.

"I already tried like 5 times she's not awnsering" Hope explained. "I also tried a locator spell and it didn't work…"

Klaus and Elijah gave each other a slightly worried look.

"I'll get Freya" Elijah nodded

"I"ll go make some calls" Klaus muttered.

* * *

Caroline laughed loudly at the anekdote, maybe even a bit too loud, she was slightly drunk.

"No way!" she exclaimed as tears rolled down her face.

"No I swear it's true, and he never knew why my plants would grow so much over night and his kept dying, I was the most popular kid in kindergarten after that" Jeff laughed taking another sip from his drink.

Caroline's phone buzzed again she looked over noticing Klaus' name on the screen and pressed the decline button before swiping away another text that came in without reading it.

"Sounds like somebody really needs to talk to you" Jeff pointed at her phone.

"It's nothing really, i'm about ready to turn the thing off actually" Caroline sighed.

"Jealous boyfriend?" Jeff asked flirtatiously.

"Ex-boyfriend…..Fiancee… " Caroline explained more to herself than to him.

"Auwch, sounds complicated!" Jeff played dumb.

"It really is, which is why i'm not bothering with it tonight… anyways I should go sun is gonna come up in a few hours, wouldn't want to burn" Caroline joked getting up from the seat.

"No ring then?" Jeff asked knowing the answer all too well.

"I had one...it was my engagement ring ...I might have thrown it in his face, so now i'm doomed to spend my daylight hours in a coffin i guess" Caroline shrugged playfully.

"If you want I can make you a new one" Jeff suggested casually.

"You would do that?" Caroline asked looking at him confused. After all they had just met?

"Yeah sure, you seem like a nice girl but not here… not all witches aprove off a colaboration between supernatural species… you know since the wars" Jeff lied smoothly.

" yes you were going to tell me about those!" Caroline suddenly become more interested.

"Tell you what , we'll hop in my car, drive to my place out in the woods, i'll explain on the way and make you the ring back home without prying eyes… That is unless you feel uncomfortable taking a ride from a stranger, I could be a rapist or serial killer" Jeff winked as he got up from the chair and pulled his leather jacket back on.

"I think I can hold my own being a vampire and all" Caroline laughed as followed him out the door.

They got into the car and started driving. Caroline never even considered how weird it was that she just met this guy in the right time and place and he offered her a daylight ring without something back for it. After all there were generally nice people left in the world right.

They were driving for a good 5 minutes leaving the center of the city further and furtherbehind them when Caroline asked.

"So, tell me about the wars" Caroline turned to Jeff.

"It's a long story, really, about ten years ago, the witches in New Orleans lived peacefully with other species, you know the vampires and the wolves. We were slightly suppressed by the vampire Marcel who ruled the city, but we were peaceful. That is untill the original family of vampires came along" Jeff started the story.

Caroline gasped at the mention of the Mikaelsons.

"Something wrong?" Jeff asked.

"No go on" Caroline lied. Best not to tell them she used to be engaged to one of them.

"Anyways, it started as a power struggle between the vampires, and unfortunately for us the Original family won that power struggle banishing Marcel and what was left of his clan to the outer parts of the bayou. And it still wasn't so bad Klaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid. You know half wolf half vampire came to rule , he was cruel and impulsive. But he wanted peace at the time so if we behaved he behaved." Jeff explained

Caroline looked at him intently.

"Now a few years later after his daughter was born, rumor has it that Klaus found a mate, beautiful young vampire complete opposite of him. She was rumoured to be the light to his darkness, the missing piece of his soul and all that doomed lovers kind of crap" Jeff grinned as he made a turn out of the city and into the bayou.

"He fell in love then?" Caroline asked curious about her own history.

"Big time, it blinded him. So when she was taken from him, he went on a murderous rampage, killed entire covens of witches and packs of wolves. Completely destroying the peace treaties that were built over the years. He single handedly killed hundreds." Jeff gestured.

"That sounds awful" Caroline looked in horror at Jeff who was telling the story so sadly.

"It was, so finally the other factions rebelled. Everybody wants rule over the city, vampires, wolves, witches. Eventually it became more of a territory war than anything else...that's why the witches don't enjoy when a vampire walks into a wiccan bar…" Jeff finally halted in the middle of the bayou at a Cabin.

"All over a guy who couldn't handle his heartache" Caroline snorted feeling slightly guilty.

"Something like that yeah...ok were here " Jeff stopped the car and opened the door.

"You live here?" Caroline asked looking at the run down old cabin.

"Yup peace and quiet it's perfect…. It's just me anyways so it's enough." Jeff stepped out into the mud.

"No girl visitors then?" Caroline grinned teasing him.

"No one interesting… till now that is" Jeff flirted back. He had her right where he wanted her.

"I guess it has it's charm" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Ok listen I need to get some stuff from inside to make the ring, but it needs to be done outside in the moonlight so wait here and i'll be right back" Jeff said opening the door to the Cabin. When he closed it behind him he went straight for the secret attic that overlooked the bayou. From the outside you couldn't see the attic but from the inside it had the perfect view, over the wolf territory. Now all he had to do was sit and wait.

It was after about fifteen minutes Caroline started realising something was wrong. She shivered slightly, though it was more because she was uncomfortable in these unknown woods then the fact she was actually cold.

"Hey are you ok in there?" Caroline asked knocking on the door.

When there was no response she tried to push open the cabin door. There was nobody in sight. She tried to walk in but was held back by some form of invisible forcefield. She remembered that vampires needed to be invited in. She was just about to turn back around and leave this creepy ass place when she heard a rustle in the woods. Instantly she turned around.

Another rustle.

"Hello?" she asked the abyss.

There was no response, but her vampire senses told her somebody was out there. She could feel the tension in the air.

"Who's there?...Show yourself" Caroline shouted.

"So eager to die then are we?" a female voice said from behind her.

Caroline turned in a snap being faced by a young girl with dark skin and long straight hair tucked away in a tight braid. Her eyes were the strangest combination of nearly black and a hint of gold, while freckles coloured her high cheekboned face. She would've been very pretty, if she didn't look so scruffy like she'd been living on the streets for the last two weeks.

"Who the hell are you?" Caroline snapped trying to sound brave.

"The question is who the hell are you vampire, and why are you in wolf territory, are you suicidal?" The girl asked checking her out from head to toe with an arrogant smirk.

"I just followed the witch to his cabin here ok, I didn't want any trouble" Caroline tried to explain.

"Typical vampire lies, there are no witches here little girl… Now tell me, who sent you? Was it Marcel?" The lady asked being joined by a group of men who all had the same golden spec in their eyes.

"I don't even know this Marcel guy ok, I'm just in the wrong place at the wrong time...i'll leave" Caroline turned around and tried to walk away.

"I don't think so sister" The woman stopped her grabbing her by the arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" Caroline hissed letting out her fangs , the veins under her eyes darkening.

In a second she had grabbed the womans wrist pulling her hand of her own arm and twisting it until the wrist popped and broke the woman screamed for a second in agony and Caroline made a run for it.

"GET HER" She could hear the woman scream.

Caroline ran as hard as she could at vampire speed racing through the woods avoiding trees as best as she could. She thanked god for her cheerleading agility. The woods seemed never ending and it wasn't until she was fully in the center of them she realised she was lost. It was then she made the mistake of looking behind. And in an instant she felt herself being thrown to the ground by something heavy. Caroline rolled onto her back to fend off her attacker only to see a big hairy monster drooling on top of her. It was one of the guys who had joined the girl earlier in their face off. Only now he was in wolf form. Figuring wolf or human he was still a guy she went for the first thing she had learned in self defence class and kicked the creature right in the groin. It worked a little and it gave her time to wiggle her way from under the creature. As soon as she was up again she noticed she was surrounded by wolves, forming a circle around her.

She turned around herself to be able to constantly keep an eye on all five of the wolves around her realising she was severely outnumbered. But after all she went through she wouldn't go down without a fight. She refused too. When the first wolf lunged at her she deflected it just barely throwing the best against a tree that started to crack. She breathed heavily starting to get exhausted from the chase and the fights. The wolf was up much faster than she was.

With a low grown and golden burning eyes it stalked back to her coming closer and closer. This was it then, the moment she would die. Caroline closed her eyes and promised herself she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She felt herself being smack through the ground and the scraping of teeth on her skin. Then she heard a scream. And a howl?

When she opened her eyes again the wolves were back off and bend over her were two male vampires looking at her.

"Caroline you ok?" The obviously older one of the two asked softly looking at her worried.

She just nodded.

"Back off Marcel, this isn't your fight" The woman said back in her human form.

"Wow Nathalie, you really are an idiot aren't you? " The man named marcel asked the woman in a cocky voice.

The other vampire helped Caroline stand up. "Can you stand?" He asked in a soft and calm voice.

Caroline nodded again.

"How dare you call me an idiot?! You have no business here this is wolf territory" Nathalie yelled back.

"And that's Caroline Forbes you're attacking" Marcel responded.

The woman named Nathalie instantly backed down from her threatening composure as fear and horror made her go pale in the face. With a swipe of her hand she ordered the other wolves to stand down.

"You're lying" Nathalie stuttered.

"You heard the rumors she's been awoken, just like I did" Marcel walked in on Nathalie.

"Shit…. Marcel you're not going to tell him are you…. Come on man there's hardly any of our pack left, he'll destroy us…" The woman turned from fierce to pathetic.

"Get the hell out of here right now and i'll think about it' Marcel spat squinting his eyes before he turned around and walked back to Caroline.

Caroline backed away carefully from the man. He wasn't any less creepy than the wolves.

"It's ok Caroline, i'm not going to hurt you..we've actually met before, but you don't remember me…. My name is Marcel, this is Josh my friend...we're here to help you" The man said calmly walking towards her.

Caroline let out a slightly relieved sigh. Then her world went black.

Josh had caught her before she hit the ground. "Ok, it's ok I got you" he whispered looking at Marcel. "Exhaustion?" he asked.

Marcel's eyes widened in horror as he pulled Caroline's sleeve aside revealing her bare shoulder.

"Call Klaus… She's been bitten by one of the wolves" he ordered taking over Caroline's limp body from Josh and carrying it to his safehouse at the edge of the bayou.

* * *

 _Caroline woke up in the woods of mystic falls. Strange, she hadn't remembered going back home. Let alone waking up in the middle of the forest. It was nighttime and the moonlight just barely hit through the trees. When her eyes adjusted fully she could see a fire burning a few feet further in between an open space, there was whispering all around her._

 _Very tentatively she walked over to the fire. Around it were the bodies of 12 men and women lying motionless on the ground. Their neck's were all bend in a awkward angle. IT took Caroline only a second to realise, they were all dead. She wanted to scream but no noise came out of her mout. And in the corner of her eye she only then noticed the figure hovering over one of the corpses._

 _It was obviously a vampire, feeding from the dead bodies without a hint of shame. It was distasteful and disgusting. A sense of justice rose up in Caroline's chest and she lunged at the vampire. The creature was hooded , draped in a black cloak and it struck Caroline as odd that when she jumped at him from behind the hood didn't come off. She growled at the creature the veins underneath her eyes blackening with rage._

 _"Leave these people alone!" She screamed trying to pull him off._

 _In a second she felt herself being pushed into one of the three's a perfectly manicured hand around her throat, the bright pink nails pressing into the skin of her neck nearly drawing blood. She tried to breath but it was futile. Caroline put her hands around the other person's wrist ,realising now it wasn't a man but a woman choking her, and tried pulling it of but the person was too strong. In a moment of intelligence she used her hold on the person's wrist as a lever to hinge herself up both feet from the ground and kick her feet right into the sternum of the hooded person. It worked and the creature fell to the ground a few feet further the hood now falling from the woman's head as she laid face down in the ground. A mess of blond curls covering the face._

 _"WHO ARE YOU" Caroline screamed again._

 _A high malicious laugh sounded muffled by the ground. Almost as if magic the woman leviated standing back up looking Caroline right in the eyes. It was only then she realised , when she saw the face she was standing face to face with herself. Only this self was cruel, and wicked, this self had embraced everything about being a vampire. Blood of her victims still dripping down her chin._

 _Caroline stumbled back her hand pressed up against her mouth in horror. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But the other evil Caroline stepped into her again her cold stern hand mockingly raised as a finger went over her face._

 _"What the matter sweetheart? Can't handle your own demons? You're the first to judge Klaus but you killed before...you are no better than him. You are evil uncontrollable ...an abomination" The evil Caroline laughed again._

 _Visions like old memories flashed back to Caroline. The vision of her and Klaus in the woods looking for Bonnie. Her frantic panic when she realised they were at the wrong spot to save her. The speed in which she went to the second and last possibility on the map. The horror and terror when she saw Bonnie bleeding on the ground. Dying. Her best friend. And finally the deafening snap that made her kill twelve witches in cold blood without a second thought about it._

 _And finally …. She could scream._

When Caroline opened her eyes again she was still screaming. Hands were clutching her shoulders whispering soothings to calm her down.

"Wow hey relax, you're ok…" The voice said sounding slightly panicky on it's own.

Caroline could feel the pain in her body shooting up and down like somebody was pushing knitting pins through her veins. She noticed the young boy, slightly older than her who caught her when she fainted. He had introduced himself but Caroline found it hard to remember his name through the fog in her head. Jackson? Jason? Josh! His name was josh she remembered.

Looking around at her surroundings she found herself in yet another new space and again somebody else's bed.

"I need to stop waking up in strange men's beds" Caroline whimpered trying to sit up.

"Yeah I know the feeling" Josh joked back more to himself than to Caroline.

Caroline gave him a confused look at his response.

"Sorry that was inappropriate" Josh tried to change the subject quickly.

Caroline wanted to call him out on it when she started coughing. It took over her entire body her ribs nearly bruising under the pressure. Her body ached as she tried to cover her mouth with her hands.

"Ok easy, easy" Josh said handing her a damp towel that was soaking in a wooden bowl of cold water.

Apparently he had been trying to cool down her forehead with it for the obvious fever she was running. Caroline coughed again pressing the white towel to her mouth. She felt like her lungs were going to explode, her throat felt raw and irritated. And her nose was stuffed like she had the worst cold in the world. When she removed the towel it was stained with blood and her eyes grew in horror.

"Yeah don't worry about that, Marcel is calling Klaus right now to come get you, you'll be fine" Josh said taking the little towel from her and soaking it in the water again making it turn light pink.

"No don't!' Caroline said in a panic. "He won't come anyway" Caroline said remembering Klaus telling her she couldn't come back if she left.

"You've been bitten by a wolf Caroline...you need his blood to live, he'll show" Josh explained confused as to why she didn't want Klaus to come to her.

'Wait am I dying?" Caroline asked the pieces now falling into place.

"Ofcourse not….well...technically you are but he'll be here soon to rescue you" Josh rambled nervously.

Caroline had to smile at his nervous rambling. It reminded her of herself a lot.

"Why are you being so nice to me? " Caroline asked him looking for some form of truth.

"Because Marcel told me you just lost your best friend… I know what that's like" Josh said a hint of pain over the loss of Davina in his eyes. Even after nearly a decade he still hadn't forgotten about his witch friend.

Caroline tried to be sympathetic placing her hand on his. She felt bad for the boy. He looked lonely, just like she had been. She threw him a weak smile and he smiled back at her ever so slightly.

"That plus your boyfriend scares the living crap out of me so I figured hey get on a good page with the girl get on a good page with Klaus" Josh joked breaking the emotional moment between the two of them.

The silence was awkward and deafening. Though he had tried to joke off the emotional moment the feelings of sadness and loneliness he had expressed still filled the air of the room.

"I'll go change the water i'll be right back." Josh said pulling his hand away from Carolines and taking the bowl out of the room.

Caroline turned around on the bed to take in the rest of the room. She tried to get up slowly feeling the need to throw some water in her face. Slowly she stumbled to the door she figured led to the ensuite bathroom.

It wasn't as grand as her bathroom back at the Mikaelson compound was but none the less it was beautiful, like the bedroom the place had an almost industrial look. The entire back wall was covered in concrete and the sink was in stainless steel. There were no little gadgets or nicknacks. The entire thing was very clean and sterile. Obviously meant to be manly. Behind her was a walk in shower she decided against using. She felt far to weak plus she didn't really know the people who lived here. The only slightly decorative piece in the bathroom was the giant mirror above the sink. Apparently this marcel person that lived here was a bit of a narcissist.

Caroline checked herself in the mirror. Her hair was dirty and messy sticking against her face that was covered in sweat. She looked pale and had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were red and swollen like she had cried a lot during the last hours and her lips were dry and cracked. She sure as hell looked like she was dying she thought to herself.

She turned open the faucet and let the water run making a cup with her hands to catch the cool

Liquid in. She splashed it over her face the refreshment oosing her uncomfort just slightly. She bend over to splash her face a second time and came up again with a snap. Expecting to see her own reflection again she was shocked when her reflection was her evil self. Hair tightly bound up in a high ponytail make up sharpening her features and a wicked smile as she licked her lips.

"Faced your demons yet?" The reflections eyes flashed red and fangs showed.

Caroline turned around fast to run away only to find the room filled with the witches bodies again and the water she had on her hands and face earlier turned into thick blood.

She screamed again as she fell into the sink, breaking the mirror into pieces.

* * *

Whatever conflict they had had just an hour before Klaus and Kol had already put aside their little dispute seconds after realising Caroline had somehow disappeared from the edge of the earth.

"I'm sorry I don't know what to tell you" Freya said frustrated as Klaus hovered over her 6th locator spell.

"Try again she's bound to show up somewhere…" Klaus barked at his oldest sister.

He was pacing back and forth in the area they had designed as the magical library. How could he have been so stupid to let her walk out in a City that was still at war. Why was he so blinded by his own pride that he let her go without any form of protection. His hands were itching for a kill his nerves peaked till their very last extend.

"Look can you please go be annoying some place else this isn't helping" Freya sighed rubbing her temples.

Klaus was about to bark another command at her when his cellphone rang yet again for the millionth time. Pulling out the phone out of his pocket it was again Marcel's name showing on the screen, he had no time for political disputes today.

"And please answer that it's distracting" Freya said giving him the go take your call outside look.

Eventually Klaus gave in leaving the library as he hit the green accept button on his phone.

"I'm busy …. Stop calling me" he used as an opening greet to the other caller. He was about to push the disconnect button again when Marcel stopped him.

" Hey, I got her" Was all he managed to get out before Klaus nearly hung up on him.

The blood inside Klaus began to boil. Though he had lived in peace with his former protege for several years now he knew Marcel might still retaliate and was not to be trusted.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her i will make you and all your ancestors regret you were ever born" Klaus snapped in a threat.

Marcel was sure Klaus was almost able to hear his eyes roll. "Will you relax, i'm not gonna hurt her ok, I found her in the bayou, you need to come here now, the wolves got to her….. She needs your blood Klaus."

There was silence on the other side of the phone.

"Klaus?...you there?" Marcel asked.

'I'm on my way"' Klaus responded in a determined voice before ending the call.

As soon as Marcel ended the call he heard the scream coming from inside the guest bedroom that was usually occupied by Josh where they had placed Caroline. In an instant he used his vampire speed to crash into the room only to find it empty. Another scream bellowed from the ensuite bathroom.

In two steps he opened the door to find Josh fussing over Caroline who was screaming and pushing him off of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Marcel Shouted looking at the shattered glass of the mirror.

"I don't know I left for like a second and she started freaking out" Josh said in a panicky tone trying to keep Caroline calm.

"She's been bitten by a wolf josh she's hallucinating you don't walk out for a second ….. Do you realise that if something happens to her on our watch we're both dead" Marcel explained.

"Yes I do and you're not helping!" Josh responded still trying to control Caroline who was lost in a hallucination.

"Come on let's get her back into the bed Klaus will be here any second" Marcel sighed slightly annoyed at the tone of Josh' voice.

"LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Caroline screamed in between their argument trashing her arms and legs kicking in near hysterics.

"Any idea's on how?!" Josh yelled over the screaming.

"Caroline….hey …. Hey look at me!" Marcel shouted grabbing her face between his hands trying to catch her gaze. "Hey snap out of it! You're hallucinating"

The fact that they gazes were locked seemed to calm her down a bit from whatever it was she was seeing. "Ok now we're going to get you back to bed to rest alright? Klaus will be here any minute"

She seemed to take some time to process Marcel's words. Her eyes growing at the realisation. At first this seemed to easy her panic her breathing. Then she screamed again.

"No! No he can't be here...Leave me alone… please!" She begged trying to get away from Josh' grip.

"I can't hold her much longer Marcel.." Josh warned.

"Come on Caroline , I really don't want to break your neck...you're already weak as it is" Marcel pleaded but it was no use. "Lord forgive me…" He whispered as he sped and grabbed Carolines head twisting it in a rapid movement before hearing a loud snap and her body fell lifeless to the ground.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL KLAUS IS GONNA KILL US!" Josh panicked looking at Caroline's body.

"Relax ok, if she escaped and we didn't find her we'd be worse off...just when he comes here might have to let me do the talking, he already doesn't like you as it is." Marcel explained.

"Why?!" Josh asked offended.

"Really that's what you're going to worry about right now? " Marcel asked raising his eyebrows at the young vampire.

"Right….get her back in bed" Josh stated matter of fact realising this wasn't the right moment to discuss why the original hybrid disliked him.

"I'm gonna go call Klaus again tell him to hurry" Marcel said very calmly but Josh knew him well enough to know he was getting nervous now.

Josh was left in the room with an unconscious Caroline softly pushing the new towel he got on her forehead to remove the fever sweats again.

"Ok.." He whispered slowly removing the hair out of her face. "If you could just hold on and not die on me...that would be pretty awesome" He pleaded softly. "Please.."

Then there was a disturbance from downstairs and within a second the door bursted open revealing the Original Hybrid that secretly still brought fear to Josh' bones.

" Why is she not breathing" Was the first words Klaus uttered his lips pressed together in a raging line.

"I had to break her neck to keep her from leaving" Marcel said sternly

A low growl escaped Klaus' lips.

"I'm just gonna go" Josh said making himself scarce.

"Who did this…" Klaus said in his most scary ice cold tone of voice.

"Wolfpack that owns a small part of the bayou here...she was in the wrong place at the wrong time….talked about a witch though...bringing her here….. Coincidence?" Marcel asked diplomatically.

Klaus took a deep breath realising that within the first month of getting her back old enemies were already ready to rip them apart again. He shook his head slightly trying to let the information sink in.

"I'm gonna let you be… maybe go ask around with some old friends see if anybody knows anything about what's happening" Marcel finally said after a silence .

He was at the door about to leave.

"Thank you" Klaus whispered not facing Marcel, keeping his eyes on Caroline.

Marcel just nodded realising this was a big moment in their current truce.

* * *

It seemed better to bring her home, while she was still technically dead from the snapping of her neck she wouldn't be able to drink from him anyways. And Klaus had no desire waiting for her to recover in the bedroom of Marcel Gerard, or whoever lived in this room. With the wolf venom in her system still it would take her longer to come back as it was. In the compound she would be safe, and wake up in her own room. With a few steps he walked over to her still body. She looked tired and had dirt on her hand and under her fingernails from whatever fight she had gotten herself into with the wolves.

In a fast sweep he had cradled her in his arms, pressing her head closely against his chest. Though she was sweaty and bewildered her smell still took his off guard. Now that she was this close to him it made his chest ache with a longing for the girl that should've come back to him. Not the insecure shell she was right now. He cursed his pride for his earlier threats . Only a second after she had walked out of the door he had regretted his words. He would have gone after her but that damn pride made his feet glued to the floor. And now in that ridiculous pride he had almost lost her. Because even though she was only a flicker of the woman she used to be . Deep down he knew the love of his life was still in there somewhere. And he was going to fight for her.

He placed her in the backseat of his car for two reasons. One, people in passing cars would believe her to be sleeping. Not that he ever got pulled over, and even if he did he could compel his way out of that situation easily. But this was just easier. And two, if she would wake up earlier than he expected she would be more comfortable lying on the wide leather seats then sitting up straight in the passenger's seat. The familiar ping accompanied by his phone vibrating alerted him to a text message. Elijah telling him he, Kol and Freya would be taking Hope to the plantation house for the remains of the weekend so the compound would be free for them to work out their issues.

Arriving at the compound he carried Caroline to her bed where she would be able to wake up calmly and in peace. With no exact indication as to when she would wake up, he had calculated she'd been out for about an hour now and that was usually when vampire's would wake from the dead but in her already weakened state it was normal for her to take longer, he grabbed one of is sketchbooks. The way she lied there on the bed unconsciously reminded him far too much of the last time he had sat by her bedside like this. When she had nearly dessicated and they had no idea how to bring her back from the magical coma. At the time he never would've thought he'd lose his love for more than 8 years. And now that he had even a glimpse of her back he had no idea how he managed that. Even if she would end up hating him for the rest of her eternal life, it would be better than knowing she did not exist at all. With a few different kind of coal pencils at hand he started drawing, the contours of her face and the way the moonlight kissed her skin. He took in every detail taking his time to draw everything perfectly. It calmed his nerves and anxiousness slightly, but his mind just as his eyes were never off of her.

After over an hour, the sun started to come up marking the end of the night. Being uncertain as to how Caroline would feel about wearing her engagement ring again he had fished out her old daylight ring from the jewelry box he had kept for her and slid it on her finger. This way she would remain protected should she chose to leave after being healed. When he touched her hand he could feel her fingers starting to twitch ever so slightly before she jumped up gasping for air.

"Easy love, it's ok you're ok… i got you" He whispered slowly holding her hand.

In an instant Caroline could feel the fog rolling up in her mind again the familiar feeling of a memory coming back.

 _The fear was petrifying and though she was watching the situation like a scene from a movie again just as she had in her other flashbacks again she could feel the things her other self felt. She was in the history room of Mystic Falls High and her head was hanging down. In her hands two wooden pencils were pierced and a piece of fabric drenched in what she suspected was vervain was tied around her mouth to keep her from screaming, burning the edges of her mouth severely. She was crying._

 _Across the room Alaric was barking orders at Elena who was sitting next to her, though seemingly unharmed, looking just as scared as she was. Caroline was confused, Alaric had been her friend, why was he being so cruel? He shouted at Elena about what a monster Caroline was and how she had killed before and liked it. How her parents had died saving this town from the very monsters Caroline had now become, and that Elena should kill her or else he would._

 _Panic overcame her just as she saw her best friend take the stake that was in front of her and walked towards Caroline, standing in front of her desk. Ofcourse still being alive right now she knew that she probably wasn't going to die in this memory. Still the idea scared her mindlessly. How could Elena do this. She was about to close her eyes when Elena raised the stake thinking that maybe she was mistaking and she was actually going to die at this moment. But in a flash Elena had turned around and try to stab Alaric with the stake. Unfortunately he was much quicker than her and grabbed Elena by the wrist instantly._

" _I thought I taught you better than that" Alaric said darkly as he pulled Elena closer._

" _You did!" Elena shot back confidently as she grabbed the remaining glass of vervain sitting on the desk next to them and smashed it into Alaric's face._

 _Elena ran over to Caroline pulling the wooden pencils out of her hands and removing the cloth from her mouth. Caroline coughed contently when the vervain was removed from her burning lips._

" _Get help" Elena shouted at her._

 _Caroline , thinking Elena was right behind her vamped off trying to get out as quickly as she possibly good to find all the help she could get. When she turned around in the hallway however she realised Elena had not been behind her. She turned around debating if she should go back for her friend or go on for reinforcements. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind a strong hand covering her mouth keeping her from screaming. She panicked thinking Alaric had already gotten a hold of her again when a familiar voice started shushing her._

" _Shhh….Shhh It's ok….It's ok, It's me…you're safe" Klaus whispered closely to her ear._

 _And though she wasn't in her own body at the moment the Caroline watching the scene also got goosebumps from his smooth voice and his lips so close to her face. She could almost smell his scent and feel his warm breath in her neck like it was happening to her._

 _Still holding on to her firmly Klaus checked to see if the hallway was still safe. When he saw it was he came close to her again whispering softly in her ear._

" _We'll save Elena, you go straight home and you stay inside do you understand?" he ordered her ._

 _When she didn't respond right away he turned her around to face him holding her firmly by her arms and looking into her eyes to get his point across._

" _Do you understand me!" He repeated his order again._

 _Caroline could tell he had been worried about her and that he needed to know she was going to be safe before he saved Elena. She could see he was putting her well being first. And so she just nodded surprised by the level of caring in his voice and eyes._

 _Her other self watching the scene could feel this was the moment that her old self started falling for the hybrid for the first time. And all she could think about was how she kind of felt like kissing him at that point. But she had no way of controlling the memory so all she could do was watch herself thanking him sincerely before he vamped away to save Elena and she vamped in the other direction to the exit of the school._

 _And then the fog rolled in again and she started waking. The first thing she saw were the same worried eyes looking upon her. Just like in the memory._

Klaus had watched her eyes roll back the instant he had spoken to her. He had seen her fall back into a memory enough times now to realise what was going on. Though being as weak as she was right now it was the worst possible timing. She needed his blood fast.

When she opened her eyes again he was staring in hers and he knew she had seen something about him again . A second of their time together he hopes was a good memory rather than one of the bad ones. Though weak she seemed to manage the smallest of smiles when he looked at her and he saw a glimpse of the old Caroline again. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, to press his lips against hers and kiss her softly. Tell her that she was going to be alright. But then she started coughing blood again, the red liquid spilling on her hands and over the sheets. He handed her a tissue from the box on her nightstand and soothingly whispered to her.

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine… I promise you. But you need to drink my blood. Please trust me on this ok" he whispered holding her head as she coughed.

She simply nodded in agreement but the fact she was trusting him this blindly right now meant the world to him. In one smooth movement he bit his own wrist exposing the blood before offering it to her. He sat himself next to her on the bed pulling her body close to his and letting her back rest against his chest cradling her as she latched on to him. As soon as her lips were on his wrist something happened between them. It might have been the fact that she was this weak and now her guard was down. It might have been the emotion of the moment but as soon as Klaus felt Caroline drinking from her it was like he was pulled into a memory of his own.

 _It was like a dream, something he didn't remember having the last decade. One moment he was sitting on the bed holding Caroline and the next he was standing in a yard of a great white mansion. And though the surroundings were strange he knew instantly where he was. He would recognise this place anywhere in a heartbeat. Because he had known it so well at the same time. It was part of him. Though he never had physically seen it, he had felt it many times before. He was inside Caroline's soul. He had heard this happen before only by legend. When two vampire's shared blood and they were deeply emotionally connected they could sense into each others souls exploring and exposing all of them without limitations. But they weren't sharing blood. Caroline was just drinking from him. The concept must have been amplified by the fact that their souls right now we're still slightly connected. It was like coming home being inside this part of her soul. He could feel her essence here more strongly than he had in years._

 _"Klaus?….." A soft voice asked behind him obviously surprised._

 _He knew that voice even before he had turned around to see it's owner. It was her...all of her._

 _As he turned around he could see Caroline, the Caroline he had lost. She was still wearing the bloodstained clothes from that cursed night he had lost her._

 _"Caroline" He whispered back in awe at her beauty._

 _"Klaus!" She screamed running towards him in vampire speed._

 _He caught her easily as she ran to him her arms around her neck and hands at the back of his head buried in his curls. She crashed her lips onto him in a passionate kiss. He could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. His hands pressing against her back as he twirled her just a little and raised her off her feet. His lips following her movements pressing hard against her with the emotions they both had to bottle up for years. Her hands moved from the back of his head slowly to the sides of his face. Resting firmly on his cheeks keeping his face close to hers the kiss intensified. Klaus realised just how much he had missed her, not just her love but physically missed her, her scent and the taste of her lips. He wanted to keep kissing her. Kiss every salty tear that rolled off of her cheeks. But eventually she pulled away only barely their foreheads still resting against each other both of them panting from the kiss._

 _"What….how are you? What are you doing here Klaus, you can't be here this is dangerous you need to go back" She said out of breath before pressing her lips against his again._

 _He met her kiss gratefully. This one much softer than the first._

 _"I miss you" Was all he managed._

 _"I know…. I know but you need to go back before our parts re-connect" Caroline whispered._

 _"How do you remember me right now? Are your memories back?" Klaus asked ignoring her plea's_

 _"They were never gone to begin with" Caroline explained their lips still just an inch from touching. "I am right now the physical representation of the part of my mind and soul that remembers you….but i'm stuck in this place…." her hands resting on his chest trying to keep some distance between them._

 _"How do I get you back...fully" Klaus asked his eyes still closed as their heads were still touching. He took his time taking her in with all his senses._

 _"The book of Runes….there's a spell" Caroline breathed. She pressed her lips against him again harshly and needily. "You need to go now...before it's too late!" She urged in a panic._

 _"No...No I can't leave you again" Klaus said grasping onto her and kissing her back._

 _"You have too, if you stay here we'll both be lost" Caroline sobbed in between kisses._

 _Klaus just kissed her harder like his kiss could somehow convince him to stay._

 _"I"m sorry" Caroline cried as she finally ended the kiss and she placed her hand on his cheek softly carressing him. "I love you so much…."_

 _"I love you to sweetheart,I'm not giving up on you, I will get you back I promise, I will fight for you" Klaus urged to her trying to reassure her._

 _"I know you will…" She nodded through her tears._

And then she slipped away from him, and the moment was gone. When he opened his eyes again he was back into the bedroom. Caroline still lying in his arms, she was completely passed out. Klaus checked the wound on her shoulder. His blood had worked and she was slowly healing. But it had been a very close call and so she was going to need time to recover. Still overwhelmed by emotions he slowly laid her down on the bed again. He left her to rest in her room and walked out to the hallway, across it to his own room taking a glass of bourbon from the pitcher. A single tear falling from his face. He sat on the edge of his bed taking a first sip before throwing the glass against the wall and letting out a loud yell of frustration letting his head fall into his hands. The single tear dropped on the floor staining the soft rug only slightly. What a cruel joke it was to have her in his arms for only a minute before she was ripped away again. He blood was boiling his hand itching to relieve his frustration onto someone. The urge for murder high, until he remembered what he said to her. And his goal became clear.

The book of runes...

* * *

Here you go you guys Chapter 7!

Had some memories back... Had a soul moment. Now I feel as though i should explain this. I'm guessing most of you have read the TVD Books by L.J. Smith, in the books Elena drinks Damon's blood on multiple occasions and she is granted a look into his soul. That is slightly what i'm basing this on. When two vampire's have a deep emotional connection and one of them drinks of the other they are joined in essence. This is where he found his old Caroline basically , she is locked, just like her memories are in the far back of her mind! Please let me know what you think/feel about that!

I'm Also planning on bringing Josh more into this story because he is cute as a button and I believe Caroline needs a gay friend! Every good girl has one...

I also quickly want to respond on the requests to have Enzo in this story. I basically stopped watching TVD after 5x11 I've seen bits and pieces here and there and ofcourse the finaly but missed alot of Enzo moments. I feel therefor that I wouldn't do the characer justice and that is why he will not be appearing in the story! But thank you for the suggestion! If you have more please leave them in the reviewbox or don't be afraid to PM me!

Anyways that's all I had to say, **please leave a review** and watch my drabble collections "The Realisation Caroline Forbes" because that will also be updated soon with one shots called The bachlor(ette Party) and The Parent Teacher Confrence!

Love,

Eve


	8. All the best cowboys have daddy issues!

__Hi ... Is anybody still out there? I'm sooooooo soooooo sorry. I know it's been months , the truth is i've sort of been burned out for this story. I couldn't bring myself to write so I decided to focus on something else and that helped. And that something else is a new AH fic called The Gift of Aphrodite so be sure to check that out as well.

I wanted to thank all of you because the prequel to this story Footprints in the summer's rain has been nominated for 2 Klaroline awards on tumblr and I could not be more humbled. Also The Gift of Aphrodite has been nominated as well so thank all you guys who took the time to nominate me. And congratulations to all other nominee's.

So in celebration of all that here's a short update for whipers. It's five in the morning and I am sleep deprived so bare with it. I'm sorry if it isn't edited properly. This is sort of an in between chapter because I wanted to give you guys some fluff. After this we will go on with the plot :).

 **Thank all of you who have reviewed & stalked me for updates it motivated me to write!**

I don't own TO or TVD

Enjoy! and see you at the bottom!

(Italics are memories)

* * *

 _The vervain that was being pumped through the air vent went straight to her lungs, burning the insides and making her cough. As the door opened he came through grabbing her by her chin and rubbing his thumb over it. Under different circumstances this would have been a sweet caring gesture. But now it only hurt her more, almost feeling like mockery._

" _I'm so sorry this happened to you" He whispered and it almost sounded genuine._

" _Dad.." She whispered almost pleading trying to stay focussed. Or at least conscious._

" _I need an answer" He said kneeling down in front of the chair she was bound to."How do you walk in the sunlight?"_

 _She tried to control her breathing but her insides were raw from the vervain she had inhaled and it was getting more and more difficult._

" _Please just let me go"_

" _Sweetheart please, just answer me, and we'll get on with it"_

" _Is that all you want to know?" She asked her trusting nature and the trait to see the best in people prevailing over her better judgement._

" _That's all I want to know" He smiled at her. The smile he used to give her when she was a little girl._

 _Caroline moved her hand as much as she could in her weakened state, twitching the finger that held her ring while she was in shackles. Her father looked at the ring before touching her hand gently letting his fingers dwell over her daylight ring._

" _Interesting"_

 _He took the ring off of her easily and she started to panic. Why did he want that? What was going on._

" _what...Dad no...What are you…"_

 _He threw the ring next to her on the floor._

" _What are you doing?" She was in near tears._

" _You're ancestors build this place" Bill Forbes explained pretending not to hear the desperate cries of his daughter._

" _People used to think it was for unruly prisoners at the , they had something else in mind. Vervain in the ventilation system, to keep their subject weak. Reeïnforced steel containment chair… And that!" He went on looking up at the blinds that was high up on the stone wall._

 _Caroline tried to turn her head to look but it was proving very difficult. "What are you doing?" She asked again. Though in the back of her mind she knew what was coming._

 _She didn't expect her father to hold out a blood bag for her. She was weak and hurting and starving. Even in it's chilled wrapped state it smelled like pure heaven. Her breathing became heavier and her eyes went black. Dark veins appearing under her eyes. The look of disappointment in her father's eyes was even more painful than the vervain._

" _The blood control's you sweetheart" Bill said looking up at the blinds again. "This is how i'm going to fix you"_

 _He walked over to the back on the room where Caroline could not see him anymore._

 _A softly whispered "What?" Was all she could master before she hear her father pull on metal chains._

 _The burning sensation was immediate. Scorching her skin like she was standing right next to a flame thrower. She was wearing nothing more than a tank top exposing so much of her skin. She screamed, loudly. Smoke appearing from her burning flesh._

 _Then the blinds closed. Only to re-open a second later. He repeated the process a few times barely giving her a second to regain herself in between burnings from the sunlight._

" _Please! Stop, please stop… please!" Caroline begged the pain being too much for her. Tears falling down her already painfully bruised cheeks._

" _I don't hurt anybody I swear" She tried to plead and convince her father to let her go. "I swear, I can handle the urges I can."_

 _Again Bill held the bag of blood in front of her "If you can handle it, this wouldn't happen" He responded watching her face react naturally to the blood bag._

" _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Caroline apologised. If that was what he wanted to hear she'd say it._

" _I"m conditioning you here, to associate vampirism with pain, in time the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." He placed his hand on her shoulder like a loving father._

 _Caroline simply shook her head. "That's impossible I-" She looked at the man straight in the eye hoping to find some remnant of her once loving father. "Daddy you can't change who I am"_

" _Yes you can…"_

" _No... " She breathed._

" _You remember this method" He said walking back to the blinds._

" _No no no no noooooooo!" Caroline screamed in panic._

 _And then the sun hit her again._

"Had enough yet?" The other figure in the room asked.

Caroline just now noticed her. Standing in the corner and hiding in the shadows. Her own face staring back at her with a smile of contempt.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked from the chair where she was sitting the pain of sunlight burning very slowly ebbing away.

"Because, I need you to see yourself for your true self, for what your friends and family see you, even your own father wanted nothing to do with the monster you've become" Her other self explained walked passed her chair and letting her hand dwell over Caroline's shoulders.

"You're wrong…" Caroline spat back trying to catch her breath.

Her other self ignored her completely.

"Yet you seem so eager to condemn others for the same behavior."

"You don't know me" Caroline gasped as her back started to heal.

"Oh but I do, haven't you figured it out yet darling? I am you! The darkest part of you, the part you are so eager to give in to but are too stuck up to truly realise i'm am your true you, a cold blooded killer"

"You're just a hallucination caused by the wolf venom" Caroline shook her head going back to trying to ignore her other self.

"Fine, don't believe me, let's go look at some memories then, about when you killed that poor man at the carnival, or all those witches in the wood. They all had families you know…..No i think i'll take you back too….."

 _Her other self had disappeared again and in front of Caroline was her father again. Sitting behind her his head in his hands. He looked tired and sad._

" _I want you to know, when Carol Lockwood called and told me about you, I cried." He whispered_

" _Dad, I'm ok' Caroline tried to utter as a last resort. "I've learned to adapt, I don't need to be fixed… I can't be fixed."_

" _No you just have to try your best" Bill forbes got up again walking to his daughter. They were done with their little break. "I need you to try your best now" he held the blood bag before her face again._

" _Here… See! You're doing it" He said hopeful when her instincts didn't respond right away._

" _I can't' a single tear fell down her face._

" _Yes you can , fight the urges!" Bill pushed her._

" _Daddy i'm starving" Caroline cried her lip quivering._

" _No come on Care, TRY"_

" _Why? You know this isn't going to work" Tears were falling down her face now she was tired and underfed._

" _It has the work , it's the only option" Bill tried to reason with her._

" _Why do you have to try and fix me!"_

" _SO I DON'T HAVE TO KILL YOU!"_

 _Caroline looked at her father in shock. Was he serious? The veins under her eyes appeared again as she looked at him and Caroline realised there was no reasoning with him anymore. He didn't view her as his daughter anymore. So in return he wasn't her father either._

" _Daddy i'm sorry" Caroline whispered though she meant the loss of their bond more than for what was happening._

" _The sun is going down, we'll try again tomorrow" Bill petted his daughter's head. He gave his daughter one last heartbroken look before closing the door on the cell and everything became dark._

"Time to face your demons Caroline" Her other self laughed hauntingly.

Klaus watched her stir from the corner of his eye. His fingertips still blackened from the coal he had used for his drawing. He sat next to her on the bad lazily recreating the lines of her features. Realizing she would wake up any second now he put the drawing face down at his feet and the coal pencil on the night stand. She would have a fit if he smudged her light colored sheets. He watched her eyes flutter slightly and she brought a hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning" He whispered looking at her intently to see if she had healed properly.

Caroline tried to stretch the stiffness out of her body. Only now did she have the feeling she had been asleep for the last decade or so. Her entire body was painfully sore. Taking in her surroundings again to see where she ended up this time she tried to sit up pushing herself up with her hands. Her arms still shook weakly under her weight.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked in a monotone voice. He had no idea if she was still angry with him so he tried not to let his emotions surface.

"Like somebody pushed me ten stories down a stairs" Caroline half joked as she finally sat up from the bed.

"That is to be expected, it was a very close call this time...you nearly died" Klaus explained as he helped her sit up.

"How long was I out for?" Caroline asked feeling a little jolt in her stomach as he touched her. _Why did he make her so nervous?_

"A good 24 hours, the sun just came up" Klaus said , he saw the growing panic in her eyes and smiled slightly to reassure her. "Don't worry, I put your old daylight ring back on you're fine"

"Thank you…" Caroline whispered gratefully as she stared down at her hand to notice her new, old ring. Compared to the engagement ring this one looked cheap. "Have you been here all day?"

Klaus just nodded. "Here I got you some blood to strengthen up..and there's breakfast on your nightstand if you're hungry"

"Sorry if you had to wait long for me to wake up" Caroline said as she opened the blood bag and took a sip.

She couldn't quite get used to the cold bagged stuff now that she knew what fresh , warm and straight off of the vein tasted like. Maybe her hallucination was right, and maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to judge others. Or Klaus.

"That's quite alright sweetheart I managed to keep myself busy" Klaus answered her still rather emotionless.

Caroline raised her eyebrows giving him a look.

"Not like that" Klaus chuckled slightly a small crack appearing in his emotionless facade. He then nodded to the piece of paper lying at her feet.

Slowly Caroline reached over to grab it, her muscles protesting heavily against the movement. Her face grimaced just slightly before she got a hold of it and fell back against the headboard of the bed. She turned the piece of paper around and looked at the drawing. It took her a second to recognise herself lying in the bed looking like she just had some horrible nightmare. It wasn't because it was drawn poorly. No, the artist had drawn her much more beautiful then she was in reality. The way the light and shade colored her face almost looked angelic. Royal even.

"Did you do this?" Caroline asked showing him the drawing.

Klaus just nodded.

"You're very talented" Caroline complemented giving him the drawing back.

"Thank you" Klaus smiled as he put it on the night stand."If you're hungry there's a breakfast tray next to you"

On the nightstand was a mug of blood steaming and a few of cherry pop tarts. It seemed like a horrible combination.

"B-positive and Cherry Pop tarts for dipping...it's your favorite" Klaus leaned over her to put the tray on her lap. "Now eat"

Carefully Caroline tried the combination and was surprised to find out it really was delicious. "I guess you really know me" She whispered.

She looked at Klaus who was still sitting next to her fiddling with different pencils putting them back in their original place in the beautiful wooden box they came from. He was keeping himself busy to not let her show the cracks in his emotionally flat facade.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I've been awful to you"

"You have been through alot lately, you're allowed to be" Klaus responded putting the wooden box away with the rest of his parchment.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry… I never should've judged you like that without listening to your side of the story….Especially since my hands aren't clean either." Caroline put her hand on his softly trying to get him to stop busying himself to avoid her gaze.

The small electric shock when they touched caught them both off guard the air thickening with emotions.

"You're the only one who hasn't left or hated me since I woke up again, and i've been treating you terribly " Caroline stared at their hands.

Klaus was taken aback by her comment. For the first time in a long while she had sounded like herself again. Like she might not leave him. Her hand on his sending small prickling sensations through his body. He stared at her for a split second, their eyes locked in an epic gaze that made his heart give out a painful ache.

"It's quite alright love" Klaus smiled at her placing his other hand on her cheek.

She leaned into his touch drawing energy from the moment that her head rested in the palm of his hand. A single tear falling from her eyes staining his thumb. She was hurting. Klaus knew her well enough to see that. He knew she needed to know she was loved. That all her insecurities could be laid to rest by somebody that would just tell her everything would be alright.

Even now in her post wolf bite state she was beautiful. Her soft blue eyes watery with pain and the mess of blonde curls sticking in every direction. Her skin still slightly grayish. And her perfect rosy lips that invited him to kiss her.

The tension between them was so thick it made it hard for either of them to breath. Lying so fragile on the bed it was a moment like neither of them had had in a very long time. He had missed her so. In a split second his body had made the decision before his mind had and moved into her his lips pressed against hers softly caressing them. Her sweet taste coming back to him like a beautiful memory.

But it lasted less than a second. Barely had their lips joined when she put her hand against his chest pulling back from his kiss slowly. Rejection creeping it's way into his heart cracking it slightly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to give you the impression that…" Caroline whispered hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"No I'm sorry… I shouldn't have….you're not ready" Klaus smiled sadly removing his hand from her face and breaking the moment between them.

They both sat awkwardly on the bed not being able to look at one another and neither of them darning to speak.

"God this is all so messed up!" Caroline groaned frustrated throwing her hands into the bed and her head backwards.

"It's ok Caroline, relax" Klaus tried to calm her.

"How can I relax? I have no memories of the last decade and a half of my life, my best friends won't talk to me. I'm being a total bitch to my fiancee and apparently my father spend the last of his days hating me!" Caroline raised her voice not so much towards him but towards the situation. She hated being this out of control in her own life.

Klaus felt a victorious roar come from his chest when she referred to him as her fiance. The ring she had given back to him still burning in his pocket. She had been so angry with him. But it was the same fierceness he had seen in her all those years ago , the way she would lose her temper was part of why he fell in love with her in the first place. He had to chuckle at her frustration now.

"Caroline" He breathed with a smile. "We will get you your memories back, you're friends will turn around. It's not the first time you've been a tad.. Rude to me and you're father adored you' Klaus explained to her.

"Then explain to me why the last thing I remember of him is that he tried to torture the vampire out of me" Caroline asked sadly in regards to her dreams.

Klaus sighed deeply nodding to her question. It had happened before he had really noticed her and looking back one of the things he wanted to protect her from most. Like no other he knew what it was like to be rejected and abused by a father.

"Father's have a way of hurting us more than we care to admit… I am in no way condoning what your father did to you Caroline and it happened shortly before we met...otherwise I would've protected you from that pain. But in his last moments he loved you and accepted you. You told me once that he was proud of you for your control and grace even in vampirism." he smiled at her.

"Did your father hurt you?" Caroline asked looking at the hint of pain in his eyes when he made the comment about fathers hurting them.

There was a moment of silence before he just nodded.

" My father was a brutal man who loathed me. When I was a boy he would beat the life out of me. He even stabbed me through the shoulder once with his sword. When our youngest brother Henrik died our mother was beside herself with grief. All of us were. He was much like you. Full of light and good. The best out of all seven of us. Father made her turn all of us into vampires. Immortal so they would never have to suffer the pain of losing a child again. He came into our huts in the middle of the night and stabbed all 5 of us. We were terrified not knowing what was going on . We didn't know we would come back alive. After my first kill my wolf gen was activated and he knew I wasn't his real son. That my mother had had an affair. If he wasn't disgusted by my before I could tell he was now. He spend the next thousand years hunting me. Trying to kill us all. But I knew he was out for my blood in particular. Until I finally destroyed him and burned his body." Klaus' eyes were hollow when he told the story.

Caroline felt so sorry for him. Seeing a young abused boy over the scary hybrid for the first time. She felt like she saw the real him and much like her he was hurting. Just craving somebody to love him. In that way they were very much alike. Her heart went out to him. She felt connected to him more than anything else in this moment.

"I'm so sorry… That must have been awful" she whispered.

She meant it. But Klaus remained silent lost in his moment. Caroline slowly moved closer to him placing her head on his chest and closing her eyes. She was tired still and the both of them needed the comfort.

She could feel Klaus' surprise as he wrapped his arm around her so carefully like she was going to jump up and run any second now.

"Klaus?" She asked as his hand rested on her arm.

"Hm?" Klaus asked carefully.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this ok?" Caroline smiled before she closed her eyes and sleep overcame her again.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me! I love you all!

Please leave a review

love, Eve


End file.
